


Дживс и торжество интеллекта

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Очередное приключение Дживса и Вустера происходит в доме сэра Уоткина Бассета – в том самом Тотли-Тауэрс, который всегда был для Берти синонимом неприятностей. На сей раз, аристократ впутывается в мероприятие, призванное проверить уровень его умственных способностей. Не зная, чем может обернуться подобная проверка, Берти позволяет увлечь себя в хитросплетения, творящиеся в стенах особняка.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Особенности характера тёти Дэлии, на мой взгляд, лучше всего переданы актрисой Брендой Брюс (играет в 1-м сезоне сериала). Мадлен и Гасси идеальны в исполнении Элизабет Мортон и Ричарда Брейна (3-й и 4-й сезон). Работая над фанфом, я представляла именно их. Что же касается Дживса... гениальность игры Стивена Фрая ни в коем случае не ставится мной под сомнение, но лично мне Дживс видится другим; он старше своего господина и намного сдержаннее, нежели показал нам мистер Фрай, поэтому я основывалась скорее на книжной версии персонажа, чем на телевизионной.

Вода в ванне была идеальной. Не слишком горячая и ещё не остывшая, она прекрасно подходила для того, чтобы избавить Бертрама от остатков сна и позволить вдоволь поиграть с утятами. Резиновые уточки — моя слабость с детства — всегда сопровождают меня во время водных процедур. Они внимательно слушают мою болтовню и при этом никогда не перечат. Прямо как Дживс. Чему только не приходилось им — уточкам и Дживсу — внимать, пока я наслаждаюсь прелестями водной стихии. Песни, рассуждения о смысле жизни, рассказы о случаях, произошедших со мной в клубе, разбирание по косточкам новых невест и их ненормальных родителей — всё это малая часть того, чем Бертрам обычно занимает себя, предаваясь утренним плесканиям; и, представляете, мои верные вассалы всегда находятся неподалеку, с благожелательным видом слушают мои речи, а иногда даже принимают участие в беседе.  
  
Наверное, глупо называть вассалами игрушечных уток, но, знаете, я уверен, что у любой вещи есть душа. Вот хотя бы утята — что в них особенного? Обычная резина, покрашенная жёлтой краской, но как только эта незамысловатая вещь касается поверхности воды, атмосфера купания сразу преображается. Утята поднимают мне настроение; в своей службе они не менее прилежны, чем мой камердинер.  
  
Раньше, кстати, я брал с собой только пару-тройку уток, но в один прекрасный день, а точнее вчера, я осознал острую потребность в ещё одном резиновом утёнке. Недолго думая, я распорядился, чтобы Дживс приобрёл игрушку. Приказания в моём доме исполняются незамедлительно, и вот уже сегодня я сидел в воде и знакомил нового утёнка с остальным выводком.  
  
Пока продолжалось игрушечное знакомство, мой камердинер раскладывал стопки полотенец в стоящий у стены банный шкаф и время от времени отбывал на кухню. Кажется, на завтрак было запланировано что-то особенное и тщательно от меня скрываемое. Не знаю, что он там придумал, но мне, признаюсь, было интересно посмотреть и попробовать, так как замечательный запах, потихоньку распространяющийся по квартире, приводил мои слюнные железы в боевую готовность.  
  
Уточки плавно скользили по создаваемым мной волнам и наводили на мысли о семейной жизни. Нет, не о моей, а об утиной. Я думал, как же хорошо, что ещё один игрушечный утёнок нашёл свою обитель в моём доме, обрёл семью, так сказать. Всё-таки как здорово совершать добрые дела, подумал я, но звонок в дверь отвлёк меня от размышлений о воссоединившейся утиной семье.  
  
Дживс, терпеливо ждавший, пока я закончу ритуал знакомства, мгновенно выскользнул из ванной комнаты и через минуту вернулся с двумя маленькими коричневыми конвертами, успевшими очутиться на серебряном подносе. Оказалось, приходил почтальон.  
  
— Для вас две телеграммы, сэр, — произнёс слуга.  
  
— Открой обе и прочитай, — я не желал обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как телеграммы, и продолжил своё занятие.  
  
Дживс, покорный судьбе, выудил откуда-то маленький нож и вскрыл один из конвертов.  
  
— Первая — от миссис Трэверс, сэр.  
  
— Что стряслось у старушки?  
  
— Читаю, сэр. «Во избежание катастрофы приезжай немедленно в Тотли».  
  
Я подождал пару секунд и, удостоверившись, что Дживс больше ничего не намерен добавить, задумчиво посмотрел вверх.  
  
— Это всё, Дживс? Весь текст?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Очень ёмкое послание, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Согласен, сэр. — Дживс стоял у ванны и держал в руках развернутый лист плотной бумаги.  
  
— Какую информацию мы можем извлечь из этого странного послания? — я понял, что размышлять и одновременно смотреть на потолок неинтересно — белый цвет очень скучная вещь — и вернулся к своей новой резиновой игрушке. Взяв её в руки и заглянув ей в глаза, я продолжил:  
  
— Итак, первое, что мы можем предположить, — тётя Дэлия выжила из ума. Только сумасшедший может перепутать название родного дома с самым страшным местом на земле, коим является Тотли.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Но, насколько я помню, — продолжал я, намеренно не замечая деланное удивление Дживса, — неделю назад тётя Дэлия выглядела вполне вменяемой. За такой короткий срок сойти с ума, думаю, нельзя.  
  
— Беря во внимание стойкость психики миссис Трэверс, сэр, я склонен с вами согласиться.  
  
— Спасибо, Дживс. Мне очень важно знать твоё мнение, но, пожалуйста, не отвлекай меня от размышлений.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр. Извините, сэр.  
  
— Итак, беря, как ты сказал, во внимание стойкость психики моей тётки, первое предположение отпадает.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Уточка была с нами согласна и, благодаря моим стараниям, убедительно крякнула.  
  
— Далее я склонен сделать второе предположение.  
  
— Неужели, сэр.  
  
— Именно так, Дживс, — я пустил уточку в плавание к своим собратьям и опёрся локтями о края ванны. — Если тётя Дэлия не сошла с ума, то получается, каким-то странным образом она пребывает в гостях у старика Бассета.  
  
— Верно, сэр.  
  
— Значит, в Бринкли-Корте случилась эпидемия чумы, или проказы, или Анатоль устроил французскую революцию, или наступил конец света, или ещё чего — тётя Дэлия просто сбежала во вражеский лагерь.  
  
— Вы так думаете, сэр?  
  
— Ну, а как иначе? Зачем же тогда ей быть в Тотли, когда всё, ради чего она живёт и дышит, живёт и дышит в Бринкли-Корте.  
  
— Вы позволите высказать догадку, сэр?  
  
— Ты хочешь что-то добавить? — удивился я.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Ну, давай.  
  
— Возможно, сэр, всё намного проще и сэр Уоткин сам пригласил миссис Трэверс в гости.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что тётя покинула свои родные чертоги без весомой на то причины? Просто поехала и всё?  
  
— Это может быть правдой, сэр.  
  
— Не знаю, Дживс. Возможно. Но, послушай, раз тётя послала телеграмму в духе командора, готовящегося взять на абордаж парочку огромных бригантин, то конец света, должно быть, случился в Тотли-Тауэрс! — моё открытие поразило меня самого.  
  
— Вашу догадку нельзя списывать со счетов, сэр.  
  
— От Вустера ждут срочной помощи!  
  
— Вероятно так, сэр.  
  
— Мы почти вникли в суть первой телеграммы, Дживс.  
  
— Очень рад, сэр.  
  
— Но всё же, всё же, — продолжил я, чуть помедлив, — давай-ка напоследок вспомним, чем заканчивались все наши поездки в этот самый Тотли.  
  
— Чем же, сэр.  
  
— Позорным изгнанием и расстроенными нервами, — рассуждал я, периодически посматривая на слугу. Дживс внимательно слушал и смотрел на меня бесстрастным взглядом. Не знаю почему, но я был уверен, что он со мной полностью согласен.  
  
— Вы правы, сэр.  
  
— Поэтому, хочу решительно заявить, что я не намерен ехать туда ещё раз и попасть в очередной суп. Ни за что на свете.  
  
— Разумное решение, сэр. Позволите вскрыть вторую телеграмму?  
  
— Конечно, Дживс.  
  
— Она от мисс Бассет, сэр.  
  
— От кого? — я подпрыгнул, услышав его слова, и сделал это так прытко, что вода в ванне всколыхнулась и выплеснулась на пол.  
  
— От мисс Бассет, — повторил он. — Позволите прочитать, сэр?  
  
— Да, читай. Читай.  
  
— Читаю, сэр. «Дорогой Берти, — начал Дживс, — буду рада видеть тебя в Тотли-Тауэрс. Папа устраивает викторину. Ты в нашей команде. С любовью и ожиданием. Мадлен».  
  
— С любовью и ожиданием?!  
  
— Так телеграфировали, сэр.  
  
— Какой ужас! — я был уверен, что сижу устойчиво, но, осознав смысл последних слов, нечаянно съехал по стенке вниз и чуть не ушёл с головой под воду.  
  
— Осторожно, сэр. — Дживс вовремя схватил меня за руку, и я не успел утонуть.  
  
— Господи, Дживс, вот и начало конца света. А ты мне не верил.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, сэр.  
  
— Что же делать?  
  
— В первую очередь, закончить омовение и переодеться к завтраку, сэр.  
  
Дживс был прав. Нужное настроение, необходимое для банных процедур, внезапным образом покинуло меня. Я вылез из ванны и взял ручное полотенце. Пока я вытирал лицо, соображая, во что меня пытаются впутать в этот раз, Дживс вытирал меня большим полотенцем и, как всегда, окидывал моё тело взглядом знатока. Я довольно часто ловил этот оценивающий взгляд. Как будто брокер смотрит на беговую лошадь и раздумывает о том, сможет ли этот скакун одержать ожидаемую им победу. Ощущения от такого взгляда были противоречивыми: с одной стороны, мне было лестно, что рядом находится человек с безупречным вкусом, следящий за моим внешним видом и могущий указать на недостатки, в случае их возникновения, но, с другой стороны, этот острый взгляд иногда меня пугал. Вустер, конечно, не из пугливых ребят, но я уверен в одном — подобные взгляды скрывали тайну, постигать которую мне не хотелось.  
  
Знаете ли, в целом, по взгляду Дживса сложно что-либо сказать. Чтобы понять его мысли, я всегда ориентируюсь на его брови и уголки губ, но вот в том взгляде, в самих синих глазах, в мимолётной прищурке, временами, а точнее в такие моменты, как сейчас, или когда я безупречно одет его стараниями, проскальзывает огонёк, который заставляет меня задуматься. Гордость отражается в нём и что-то ещё, пока мной до конца непонятое.  
  
Пока я размышлял о глубине камердинерских взглядов вкупе с глубиной мысли, вложенной в послание Мадлен, Дживс наскоро вытер меня и помог мне накинуть халат. Сосредоточенность, с которой выполнялись все его действия, выдавала некоторую нервозность. Дживс был слегка напряжён. То ли он вынес из текста телеграмм дополнительную информацию, от меня скрывшуюся, то ли был чем-то недоволен, но в нашем разговоре возникла пауза. Я же был настолько озадачен посланием Мадлен, что не придал этому особого значения и начал высказывать возникшие опасения вслух:  
  
— Но как же это, с любовью и ожиданием, — пробормотал я, полностью уверенный, что Гасси отвёл от меня самую страшную небесную кару.  
  
— Меня насторожила другая часть телеграммы, сэр.  
  
— Там ещё что-то было?  
  
— Упоминание о викторине, сэр.  
  
— В самом деле. Что можно подразумевать под этим словом?  
  
— Вероятно, интеллектуальное соревнование, сэр.  
  
— Между кем и кем?  
  
— Это пока мне неведомо, сэр.  
  
— Да-да, — ответил я, но очень удивился. Дживс был не в курсе! Необычное для него дело.  
  
Возможно, я так бы и стоял в полной растерянности посреди ванной комнаты, но Дживс вновь корректно указал мне, что пора бы переодеться к завтраку, и я, удрученный и озадаченный, поплёлся в свою комнату.

***

Переодевание к завтраку, да и к любому другому событию, были в моём доме тяжёлым, но необходимым ритуалом. Я с нежностью в сердце вспоминал те счастливые времена, когда позволял себе облачаться во всё, что душа желает. Раньше я был вольной птицей. Сейчас же мне приходилось отстаивать свои позиции, чуть ли не со шпагой в руке, образно, конечно, но по количеству тратившихся на это сил — именно так, со шпагой. По мере продолжения службы Дживса я понял, что рано или поздно всё происходит по его замыслу; касалось ли это поездок на отдых или вылавливания молодого господина из переделок — всё получалось так, как хотел он. В особенности же его стратегические и тактические таланты проявлялись (и я подозреваю — это было его самым любимым занятием) в стремлении навязать своё мнение по поводу того, как я должен быть одет, в общем, по поводу моего внешнего вида. Он жёстко контролировал содержимое моего гардероба; брюзжал, когда ему не нравилась новая, не соответствующая его вкусам, вещь.  
  
Вот и в этот раз он выразил протест, не согласившись с моим выбором. Сначала он тактично указал на необходимость облачиться именно в тот костюм, который показался уместным ему. Я сделал так, как он пожелал. Потом он выразил несогласие по поводу галстука, к которому потянулась моя рука. Я промолчал и надел то, что он предложил. А вот дальше терпение моё лопнуло. Его выходки встали мне поперёк горла. Он высказался против сделанной мной покупки, безделушки — новых запонок, которые мне очень захотелось видеть в составе своего туалета. Я не сдержался. Началась привычная словесная битва. Мы уже перекинулись парой едких реплик и стремительно приближались к эпицентру спора, как раздался телефонный звонок. Дживс, насупившийся, надувшийся, словно лягушонок, выплыл из комнаты и через мгновение сухо произнёс:  
  
— Миссис Трэверс, сэр, — он дождался пока я подойду к аппарату и передал мне в руки трубку. Я посмотрел на него холодным взглядом, дав понять, что новые запонки всё равно будут красоваться в манжетах моей рубашки, и что его настойчивые уговоры оставить в покое этот дешёвый элемент одежды пройдут скоростным поездом мимо моих ушей. Да, запонки были не из дорогих ювелирных коллекций, но они мне нравились.  
  
— Ты получил мою телеграмму? — возопила тётя Дэлия, как только я назвал себя.  
  
— Полчаса назад, — я посмотрел на своего слугу, корректно отошедшего от меня на несколько шагов, но, увы, это расстояние не спасло его от звуков льющегося из трубки зычного голоса. Он всё прекрасно слышал.  
  
— Вероятно, Дживс уже собрал чемоданы?  
  
— Ничего подобного, — твёрдо ответил я, желая с самого начала разговора показать несгибаемую силу своего характера.  
  
— Значит, собирает?  
  
— Я никуда не еду.  
  
— Как это не едешь? — её голос раздался в моём ухе громом разъярившихся небес. — Я разве не ясно выразилась — немедленно быть в Тотли!  
  
— Не могу понять причину, по которой я должен сорваться с места и приехать в эту дыру.  
  
— Ты должен приехать, потому что я здесь.  
  
— Да, кстати, — я решил применить хитрость и попробовать взять бразды разговора в свои руки, — хотел спросить: что вы делаете в Тотли, тётушка?  
  
— Провожу время.  
  
Фраза прервалась.  
  
— Проводите время? Хм, — я призадумался. — Слишком короткий ответ для моей словоохотливой и прямолинейной тёти Дэлии — женщины, славящейся любовью к своей ангелоподобной дочери. Меня такой ответ не устраивает и даже настораживает. Вы точно моя тётя или вас кто-то подменил?  
  
— Что ты несёшь, балбес.  
  
— Давайте попробуем ещё раз, — я никогда не обижался на её обзывания и продолжил гнуть своё. — Что вы делаете в Тотли, тётушка?  
  
— Спасаюсь от мужа, — наконец, призналась она.  
  
— Дядя Том открыл на вас охоту?  
  
— Том сошёл с ума!  
  
— Вы только это поняли?  
  
— Его ружья скоро доведут меня до нервного срыва. Этому старому скряге везде видятся враги и воры! — плотину прорвало, я только успевал впитывать в себя обрушившийся на меня поток слов. — Он ходит по дому и трясёт заряженным оружием, помышляя пальнуть в любого, кто сделает резкое движение. Так и мечтает всадить кому-нибудь в рёбра несколько десятков дробин. Анжела, понаблюдав за отцом, в итоге уехала к Мадлен. Ей надоело выслушивать ежедневные проповеди о крахе экономики и повышении налогов. Хильдебранд составил ей компанию. Я решила уехать за ними. И что ты думаешь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Том в тот же день умчался к своему другу на континент!  
  
— Но вы ведь тоже уехали, тётя. Все справедливо.  
  
— Ему плевать на меня. Всё бы деньги пересчитывал, — каким-то особенно ехидным голосом пожаловалась она. — А вот в Тотли можно поразвлечься. Уоткин, как раз, придумал план, как провести время с пользой.  
  
— С этого момента прошу рассказывать подробнее, — сказал я, учуяв в её словах пытающуюся нависнуть надо мной угрозу.  
  
— Здесь собралось много твоих друзей, — умасливающий тон, которым была произнесена последняя фраза, насторожил меня ещё больше. — Помимо Хильдебранда, здесь гостит этот твой Спинк-Боттл. И Гарольд Пинкер заходит каждый день. Естественно, Уоткин тоже здесь. Как-то раз за утренним чаем мы завели разговор об уровне интеллекта членов наших семей…  
  
— Пока звучит не особенно интересно, — признался я.  
  
— Для тебя — возможно. Тем не менее, намечается викторина, в которой тебе необходимо принять участие.  
  
— Что собой представляет эта викторина? — любопытство взяло надо мной верх.  
  
— Это своеобразное состязание между двумя командами. Членам команд будут задавать вопросы на разные темы. Например, по истории и философии. Будет также затронута тема английской литературы. Тебе нужно быть здесь. И очень срочно, что как раз и было обозначено в моей телеграмме!  
  
— Вопреки всему услышанному, я до сих пор не намерен следовать призыву, содержащемуся в ней.  
  
— Мадлен так нуждается в твоей помощи, — продолжала тётя, прибавив к своим словам толику жалостливости.  
  
— Она уже оповестила меня об этом.  
  
— Нам нужно, чтобы ты приехал, — поразительно, как быстро тётя перешла от гнева к мольбе.  
  
— Бертрам — знаток истории и философии, а ещё и литературы, — я опять призадумался. — Не звучит. От меня будет мало толка.  
  
— Ну… на тебя, как на знатока, я, в общем-то, и не надеялась, — ответила она. — Нам просто нужен ещё один человек в команду, для количества.  
  
— В таком случае — я тут причем? Возьмите любого другого! Кого-нибудь из деревни.  
  
— Ты всегда превосходно справлялся с ролью вешалки для одежды.  
  
— Это неслыханно! Мне-то какая польза от вашей затеи, тётя? Всё, что я выслушал, не вселяет в меня и крупицы энтузиазма, — признался я, потеребив кружевную белоснежную скатёрку, на которой стоял телефон.  
  
— Как это какая польза? — гаркнула старушка. — Стряпня Анатоля! Запамятовал?  
  
— Но Анатоля нет в Тотли! — сегодня я бил все рекорды рассудительности. — Или он перешёл на службу к старику Бассету?  
  
— Нет, конечно, боже упаси. Анатоль — мой.  
  
— При таком раскладе мы с вами не сторгуемся.  
  
Дэлия замолчала. Я буквально видел, как она закусила губу, с превеликим трудом обуздывая свою гордыню.  
  
— Если приедешь в Тотли сегодня, то будешь вкушать кулинарные шедевры Анатоля и шевелить мои нервы целую неделю в Бринкли-Корте.  
  
— Целый месяц, — поправил её я.  
  
— Хорошо, — процедила она сквозь зубы, — целый месяц, только живо сюда.  
  
— Так-то, — я, наконец, почувствовал вкус победы.  
  
Но как только я положил трубку, раздался третий за сегодняшнее утро звонок. Опять звонили в дверь.  
  
— Что за утро, Дживс! — я начинал раздражаться.  
  
— Утро, насыщенное информацией, сэр.  
  
— Не то слово.  
  
Слуга выплыл в прихожую, а я, вместо того, чтобы отправиться за стол и дожидаться, когда подадут завтрак, встал в дверном проёме гостиной, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Честно сказать, я только сейчас осознал, что всё-таки попал в суп.  
  
— Мистер Глоссоп и мистер Финк-Ноттл, сэр, — объявил Дживс, возвратившись в гостиную.  
  
Через мгновение в комнату ввалились упомянутые ранее Таппи и Гасси. Вид у них, скажу вам, был взъерошенный.  
  
— А я думал, что вы оба в Тотли, — настороженно сказал я. От моего проницательного взгляда не укрылось, что каждый из них был чем-то озадачен.  
  
Гасси бережно держал в руках новый аквариум, и не сразу отдал его Дживсу, попытавшемуся изъять эту ценную ношу из его рук. Если Гасси был не сговорчив и погружён в свои мысли, то Таппи отчего-то злился и метал глазами искры. В его руках виднелся бумажный пакет, который он с удовольствием бросил на стоящий у дверей пуф. Мы прошли в гостиную и устроились на диване. Я предложил им выпить чего-нибудь воодушевляющего. Они согласились, но как следует воодушевиться смогли только мы с Таппи. Гасси ни за что не захотел изменять своему любимому апельсиновому соку.  
  
— Утром мы были в Тотли, — наконец, ответил Таппи, чуть смягчившись от действия хорошего алкоголя. — И сейчас опять туда поедем.  
  
— По какой причине вы наведались в Лондон?  
  
— Старый хитрец Уоткин, похоже, решил поиграть на моих нервах. Отправил меня за какими-то старинными фолиантами в судебный архив. Не мог переправить эти потрёпанные временем свитки через другие руки, — он нервно крутил бокал в руке. — Не поверишь, уехал из одной обители сумасшествия, я про Бринкли-Корт, если ты не понял, приехал — в другую.  
  
Выслушав одного друга, я посмотрел на другого, а потом на стоящий у входа в комнату аквариум.  
  
— Спод разбил мой старый аквариум, когда обнаружил выползших из него тритонов у себя в комнате, — прогнусавил Гасси, влив в себя живительную оранжевую влагу. — Он сказал, что в следующий раз разобьёт его о мою голову. Вот, пришлось покупать новый.  
  
— Смотри, чтобы твою голову не постигла обещанная кара.  
  
— Тебя уже известили о викторине, Берти? — невозмутимо продолжил гнусавить он.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
— Нигде нельзя чувствовать себя спокойно, — сардонично заметил Таппи, оглядывая стены моей квартиры, как будто здесь тоже можно было ожидать непредвиденных событий. — Ты, Берти, надеюсь, будешь в моей команде?  
  
— Нет, он будет в моей команде, — возразил Гасси.  
  
— Подумай, на чьей ты стороне, — сказал Таппи, посмотрев на меня и обнажив свою фирменную лучезарную улыбку, приправленную отблеском неприкрытой агрессии.  
  
— Насколько я понял, меня уже зачислили в одну команду с Мадлен, — ответил я.  
  
— Всё ещё можно изменить, — указательный палец, направленный в мою сторону, подействовал на меня устрашающе. — Не стоит идти на поводу у девушек.  
  
— Не надо оспаривать желания моей невесты.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мне хочется быть в команде со Стефани и Пинкером? — огрызнулся Таппи. — От Берти будет хоть какая-то польза. По крайней мере, он умеет курить и не одаривает меня собачьей шерстью.  
  
Я прекрасно понимал причину его недовольства.  
  
— Что заставило вас ввязаться в этот абсурд, ребята? — честно спросил их я.  
  
— Я бы ни за что не стал принимать участие в этой чертовщине по своему желанию. Уоткин заставил нас, правда, повесил морковку перед носом, практически как ишакам. «Раз приехали, говорит, то будьте любезны составить нам компанию», — Таппи очень похоже передразнил манеру речи сэра Уоткина. — Хочешь — не хочешь, пришлось согласиться.  
  
Я вздохнул.  
  
— Моя тётка тоже настояла, чтобы я приехал.  
  
— Кстати, она наказала приволочь тебя в Тотли насильно, если будешь упрямиться.  
  
— Даже так?  
  
— Истинно, — он возвёл очи к небу. — Сказала заехать за тобой и связать по рукам и ногам. И подначивала склонить к этому нелёгкому делу Дживса.  
  
— Ха! Дживс ни за что не согласится помогать вам, — уверенно ответил я, но решил уточнить. — Ты согласишься помогать им меня связывать, Дживс? — обратился я к слуге, стоявшему от нас на почтительном расстоянии.  
  
— Только если вы сами этого пожелаете, сэр, — ответил он.  
  
— Вот видите, — я успокоился. — А я пока не желаю.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
  
— Так ты поедешь с нами? — спросил Таппи.  
  
— Сейчас нет. Я ещё даже не завтракал.  
  
— Уже полдень, Берти! Неужели ты только недавно проснулся?  
  
— Да, — честно ответил я. — Поэтому могу точно сказать, что освобожусь только к вечеру. Приеду в Тотли к ужину.  
  
Таппи, похоже, ожидал услышать совсем другой ответ. Было видно, что он расстроился. Как я понял, компания Гасси действовала на него угнетающе.  
  
— Что ж. Скажу, чтобы при составлении меню учли твою персону, — он немного подумал. — Раз уж ты остаёшься здесь на некоторое время, не будешь ли так любезен зайти в «Трутни» перед отъездом?  
  
— Я как раз собирался туда наведаться.  
  
— Днём на моё имя должны поступить два письма. Возьми их с собой.  
  
— Без проблем.  
  
— Ну, надо идти, — сказал он, допив содержимое бокала, и шлёпнул рукой по коленке. — В два часа пополудни эти свитки должны быть в руках старого идиота.  
  
— Не надо так говорить о моём будущем тесте, — одёрнул его Гасси.  
  
— Он ведь не узнает.  
  
— А если узнает?  
  
— Если только ты сам ему не скажешь или не подсунешь под нос свою записную книжку. — Таппи хотел засмеяться, но вышло как-то натянуто. Я вдруг понял, что Тотли-Тауэрс являлся мучительным местом не только для меня.  
  
Через пять минут ребята отбыли на вокзал, а я отправился завтракать. Дживс, естественно, слышал нашу напряжённую беседу и не преминул поднять брови вверх, как только закрыл за гостями дверь. Я помотал головой, соглашаясь с его мнением, и отправился за стол.  
  
— Сегодня спрос на Вустера вырос троекратно, — рассудил я, беря в руки нож и вилку.  
  
— Очень точно подмечено, сэр.

***

Рулет из бычьего языка — неожиданное начало дня — произвёл на меня положительное впечатление. Безупречный внешний вид и ароматный запах нечасто вкушаемого мной блюда усилили и без того разыгравшийся аппетит. Горячие круглые порции рулета, геометрически точно разложенные по огромной белой тарелке, дополнялись ярко красным соусом чили, зелёным горошком и небольшой порцией припущенного риса. На другой тарелке располагалось первоклассное фуа-гра, которое, по задумке, должно было оттенять нежное мясо своим холодным тонким вкусом. Дживс в очередной раз побил рекорд в грамотном сочетании не сочетаемого. Эстет во всём. Обожаю его за это.  
  
— Хочешь откормить меня на убой? — облизнувшись, спросил я, с нетерпением засовывая за воротничок рубашки большую тканевую салфетку.  
  
— Вчера вечером, наблюдая за вами в ванной, сэр, я заметил, что вы похудели, — начал он, наливая в мой бокал белое французское вино. — Я решил, что ваша изнурённость может быть итогом недавних нравоучительных бесед с миссис Спенсер-Грегсон, но, даже если я не прав, в любом случае не стоит затягивать незапланированный процесс скидывания веса. Излишняя худоба вам не к лицу.  
  
— Соглашусь с тобой по поводу бесед. Тётя Агата выпила из меня все соки. Поэтому сегодня я не прочь съесть всё это и даже попросить добавки.  
  
— В таком случае, приятного аппетита, сэр.  
  
— Спасибо, Дживс, — я поймал его взгляд, скользнувший на манжеты моей рубашки.  
  
Видимо, хитрец решил, раз я расплылся в улыбке от созерцания его очередного кулинарного достижения, то смягчусь и заменю новые запонки на что-то более стоящее.  
  
— Нет и нет, запонки останутся на месте.  
  
— Как скажете, сэр, — произнёс он с намёком на обиду.  
  
Слюни заполонили мой рот, и я, схватив нож и вилку, принялся разделять на кусочки круглые приятные на вид рулетинки, спеша отправить их в рот. Мои вкусовые рецепторы ликовали. В душе разлилось чувство счастья, которое только укрепилось от вкуса хорошего выдержанного вина (привезенного из запасов клуба, между прочим; я же председатель обеденного комитета, как-никак).  
  
Моё искреннее восхищение предложенным завтраком несколько смягчило негодование Дживса. Он наблюдал за мной с обычным благоговением, вовремя подливая вино и подкладывая в тарелку новые куски. Вкусно покормить меня он любил, а я всегда любил вкусно поесть. В этом мы дополняли друг друга на сто процентов. Ягодный мусс, поданный на десерт, только упрочил эту неоспоримую истину.  
  
После завтрака я раскурил сигару и уделил полчаса изучению статей «Таймс». Дживс тем временем занялся сборами в Тотли; ему предстояло учесть все нюансы незапланированной поездки и ничего не забыть. Мне же надо было наведаться в клуб, дождаться, пока придут письма Таппи, почирикать с ребятами и сделать пару звонков. В общем, дел было тоже много.  
  
Час спустя, собирая меня в клуб, Дживс попытался ещё раз корректно указать на недопустимость ношения мной дешёвых вещей и получил за свою назойливость не знаю какую по счёту порцию непреклонности. Вустер сегодня отличался твёрдостью характера.  
  
Расстались мы несколько прохладно. Выходя из квартиры и посмотрев на его кислую мину, я убедился, что для достижения своих до ужаса щепетильных целей он всё-таки делал последнюю ставку на вкусный завтрак. Не тут-то было. Бертрам в этот раз обернул ситуацию в свою пользу.  
  
Пребывание в клубе прошло как всегда размеренно и беззаботно. Я прохлаждался в приятном обществе и попивал скотч. Письма принесли в четыре часа пополудни и я, забрав их, отправился восвояси, перед этим заглянув в табачный магазин. К моменту моего возвращения домой, Дживс уже был готов к поездке. Мы выехали из Лондона в пять часов, и добрались до Тотли-Тауэрс как раз к началу ужина.


	2. Chapter 2

Бесценная способность Бертрама появляться в нужное время в нужном месте не подвела и в этот раз. Когда я вошёл в гостиную, по лестнице уже спускались знакомые мне лица — оставалось несколько минут до ужина. Если честно, добираясь до места, я немного трусил, ожидая окунуться в неприятности с первых минут пребывания в этом доме, но ничего подобного не произошло. Даже дворецкий, встретивший меня в прихожей, выразил благодарность за то, что я успел к трапезе вовремя.  
  
— Привет, Берти, — хором произнесли Мадлен и Анжела, спустившись вниз и поравнявшись со мной.  
  
— Салют-салют. Вижу, все в сборе.  
  
— Я так рада, что ты приехал. — Мадлен коснулась моей руки и посмотрела на меня с состраданием. — Я знаю, что это пытка для тебя, но мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
Свои слова она подкрепила старательным похлопыванием ресниц, которое со всплывшими в моей памяти словами телеграммы заставили меня тоже похлопать ресницами, но скорее от отчаяния, чем от всколыхнувшихся чувств, о коих, несомненно, подумала Мадлен. На самом деле вид у меня был смущённым; она же расценила его по-своему и, картинно вздохнув, пошла в сторону столовой.  
  
— Привет, Берти, — пронеслось где-то рядом, только на два тона ниже, чем минуту назад. Я обернулся. Девушкам вторили Гасси и Таппи, вынырнувшие откуда-то сбоку и сегодня со мной уже видевшиеся.  
  
— Приехал всё-таки, — шепнул мне на ухо Таппи.  
  
— А как же.  
  
— Письма пришли?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Взял?  
  
Я прошёлся руками по карманам.  
  
— Должно быть, оставил в другом костюме или багаже.  
  
Таппи как-то подозрительно глянул на меня, но ничего не сказал, так как с нами поравнялась Стиффи. Обдав меня взглядом, от которого стало жарко, она прошествовала мимо с гордо поднятой головой. Спод, тоже изъявивший желание спуститься на первый этаж, последовал её примеру, но, в отличие от неё, всё же поздоровался со мной сквозь зубы. Мы с ребятами переглянулись и молча подключились к процессии. С тётей Дэлией и сэром Уоткином я перекинулся парой слов, уже садясь за стол. Пинкер тоже был здесь. Он налетел на меня, когда входил в столовую, и теперь, не переставая, извинялся.  
  
Все уселись на свои места. Не знаю уж почему, но меня посадили практически напротив хозяина дома, рядом с тётей с одной стороны и Пинкером — с другой. Сэр Уоткин восседал во главе стола — прямо как судья за своей трибуной — и внимательно слушал разговоры, лишь изредка вступая в диалог.  
  
Знаете, обычная атмосфера за ужином в Тотли была намного суровее, чем, скажем, в Бринкли, но не могла побить рекорд серьёзности при трапезах в доме тёти Агаты. В общем, атмосфера была средней тяжести. Все старались разговаривать друг с другом вежливо, по существу, и у них это вроде как получалось, но напряжённость не рассасывалась, а только нарастала, даже несмотря на кормёжку и отсутствие текущих конфликтов; было неловко. Я посмотрел по сторонам и с облегчением заметил, как в столовую вплыл Дживс; видимо, он успел управиться с вещами и теперь шёл на помощь молодому господину. Неторопливость и основательность, с которыми шествовал мой слуга, внушили мне чувство защищённости. Без присутствия Дживса я бы ощущал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
Уже начали подавать первые блюда, когда Мадлен продолжила свою песню. После плотного завтрака и перекуса в «Трутнях» еда не сильно меня впечатлила, поэтому я устремил всё внимание на белокурую девицу.  
  
— Берти, я очень рада, что ты так быстро приехал.  
  
— Ну что ты, старушка…  
  
— Ты единственный, кто ещё не в курсе всего, что здесь должно произойти.  
  
Я был немного в курсе, но не хотел её разубеждать. Девушки всегда должны пребывать в уверенности, что только они знают истину и более никто другой — правило, которое я лично вписал в кодекс Вустеров и теперь неукоснительно ему следую.  
  
— Я сейчас тебе всё объясню.  
  
— Я весь внимание.  
  
Передо мной поставили тарелку с мясным бульоном, от вида которого я всё-таки облизнулся.  
  
— Викторина, — лепетала Мадлен, — призвана восславить вековую мудрость правящего класса.  
  
— Ух ты… — подивился я началу её речи и поймал на себе взгляд Спода, как-то подозрительно сильно сжавшего столовый нож в своей безразмерной руке.  
  
— Не перебивай её, Вустер, — сквозь зубы процедил он.  
  
— Простите-простите, — я улыбнулся ему. — Продолжай, старушка.  
  
— Вначале папа хотел разделить нас на команду женщин и команду мужчин, но Стиффи сказала, что такая расстановка сил может свести наш выигрыш к нулю. — Мадлен говорила детским голосом, широко распахнув свои голубые глаза.  
  
— Я всего лишь сказала, что хочу быть в команде с Гарольдом, — возразила Стиффи, уставившись на неё едким взглядом.  
  
— А я хочу быть в команде с моим Огастусом, — в ответ вытаращила глаза Мадлен. — Но я знаю также, что ты, Берти, — она вновь посмотрела в мою сторону, — не смог бы играть против меня, поэтому я настояла, чтобы ты был с нами.  
  
Тётя улыбнулась и посмотрела на меня с победным ликованием, будто план по разыскиванию лисицы был успешно осуществлён, и теперь только оставалось распотрошить свежую тушку. Спод, услышав последние слова, насупился и смерил меня уничижительным взглядом. Этот взгляд уравновесил взгляд тёти Дэлии, и вынудил меня стереть с лица улыбку. Гасси, Анжела и Таппи пока в разговоре участия не принимали. Гарольд ловил ложкой кусок мяса, плавающий в тарелке, а Стиффи закатила глаза к потолку.  
  
— Из-за Вустера я не смогу играть в одной команде с малышкой-Мадлен. — Спод чуть ли не жаловался сэру Уоткину.  
  
— Прекрати, Родерик, я же знаю, как остро ты реагируешь на выходки Берти, — заботливо обратилась к нему малышка.  
  
— Давайте поменяем состав команд! — настаивал раскрасневшийся от возмущения диктатор.  
  
— Нет, — резко заявила моя тётка. — Уже всё решено. Состав утверждён.  
  
— Родерик, ты сможешь играть против меня, — уговаривала его Мадлен, — ты сильнее всего этого.  
  
Появившееся умиление на лице Спода заставило меня поперхнуться. Кажется, на миг я почувствовал, как к моему горлу подступает тошнота. Какой же сентиментальной занудой была эта малышка-Мадлен. Анжела, без слов согласившаяся со мной, прыснула. Тётя Дэлия сверкнула глазами в её сторону, осудив неосмотрительный смешок.  
  
— Остановимся на утверждённом составе команд, — монотонно ответил сэр Уоткин, и вопрос сразу снялся с обсуждения.  
  
Как я понял из всей поступившей за сегодня информации, расстановка сил была следующей: первая команда состояла из четырех человек: тёти, Мадлен, Гасси и меня; вторая команда была колоритней, хотя бы в плане характеров: Спод, Стиффи, Пинкер, Таппи и Анжела.  
  
— Но постойте! — воскликнул я, подсчитав количество человек в обеих командах. — Мы будем играть в меньшинстве?!  
  
— Таппи сказал, что я могу добавить в нашу команду одного тритона, — промямлил Гасси.  
  
— Ха-ха. — Глоссоп одарил его своей фирменной улыбкой. — Только одного, слышишь?  
  
— Не надо так грубо вести себя, — пристыдила его Мадлен.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием присоединился к тебе, Берти, — Пинкер виновато взглянул на меня, — но Стиффи… ты понимаешь.  
  
— Гарольд, ты обязан быть со мной, — хищный девичий взор, направленный на бедного Пинкера, потряс меня до глубины души. Не представляю, как он планирует справляться с этой бестией ближайшие пятьдесят лет, при таких-то нравах.  
  
Я натянуто улыбнулся, посмотрел по сторонам и, заметив, что все занялись бульоном, решил пока помолчать. Разговор плавно перешёл от викторины к церкви. Стиффи мастерски намекала дядюшке, что было бы неплохо одарить Пинкера приходом. Сэр Уоткин, как обычно, отнекивался. Не знаю, какие причины побуждали старика держать приход при себе и, вместе с этим, препятствовать выгодному браку Стиффи и Пинкера. Эти ребята были созданы друг для друга (менее выносливый и бесхребетный парень просто бы не справился с этой нахалкой).  
  
На месте старика Бассета я бы перекрестился, как только узнал, что моя племянница собирается замуж и вскоре покинет мой дом. Перекрестился бы и воспел молитву Святой Деве. Сэр Уоткин поступать подобным образом, похоже, и не думал. Я не про воспевания псалмов, а про замужество Стиффи. Должно быть, он имел на неё иные планы и не усматривал в её скверном характере тех преступных наклонностей, о которых я был осведомлён предостаточно; у этой девчонки только и мысли о том, чтобы воровать полицейские шлемы или африканские тотемы и спихивать вину на невинных людей.  
  
После супа и разговора о приходе подали рыбу, овощи и закуски, заставившие меня всплакнуть и вспомнить о старине Анатоле. Подумав, что его умелые руки сделали бы из поставленного на стол нечто более зрелищное и приятное на вкус, я посмотрел на тётку.  
  
Когда произошла вторая перемена блюд, я предпринял попытку пошептаться:  
  
— Что подтолкнуло вас на участие в этой авантюре, моя дорогая старушка?  
  
— Деньги, — монотонно ответила она, с умным видом отправляя в рот намазанный утиным паштетом хлебец.  
  
— Деньги? Это что, игра на деньги? — похоже, я единственный, кто был ещё не в курсе.  
  
— Естественно. Все заинтересованы в выигрыше, — теперь я понял, о чём утром намекал Таппи, говоря об осле и морковке.  
  
— «Будуар миледи» опять на мели?  
  
— Не напоминай мне об этом.  
  
— Но как вы намерены выиграть в викторине?  
  
— На нашей стороне Дживс, — шепнула тётя. — Почему, ты думаешь, я так рьяно настаивала на твоём присутствии?  
  
— А причём тут Дживс? — удивился я. — И разве ему можно принимать участие в этом мероприятии?  
  
— Нельзя.  
  
— Тогда я вас не совсем понимаю.  
  
— Разве можно было ожидать от тебя чего-то иного?  
  
— Намекаете, что я дурачок?  
  
— Я намекаю, что жульничество пока никто не отменял.  
  
— Не уверен, что жульничество возможно в этом доме. Мы ведь гостим в семье судьи.  
  
Она неопределенно повела головой, продолжая безэмоционально смотреть вперёд, и теперь пережёвывала кусок форели. Наверно, надеялась набраться ума.  
  
— Викторина назначена на послезавтра, — проблеял Уоткин с другого конца стола, отчего-то посмотрев на меня с особой неприязнью. — Есть целый день на подготовку. Вопросы будут сложными.  
  
— Мы будем стараться, — сладким голосом пропела Мадлен. — Огастус и я проведём весь завтрашний день в библиотеке.  
  
— Мне очень неприятно, Мадлен, что в твоей команде есть личности, не внушающие мне никакого доверия, но раз ты так пожелала их пригласить, я не буду противиться, — высказался сэр Уоткин, при этом глядя мне прямо в глаза. — И, поскольку, эти подозрительные личности знаниями не блещут, разрешаю всем делать вспомогательные записи. Ими можно будет пользоваться во время игры.  
  
— Он хочет посмотреть на уровень интеллекта Гасси, — шепнула тётя Дэлия.  
  
— Гасси неплох. Уоткин в этом сомневается?  
  
— Видимо, да.  
  
Я проглотил её ответ вместе с куском недурственно приготовленной форели и продолжил:  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, тётя, почему вы ввязались в эту авантюру. Но, хоть убейте, не возьму в толк, как вас угораздило играть в команде против Анжелы?  
  
— Ты действительно болван, Берти. В любом случае деньги осядут у меня.  
  
Я вдруг вспомнил, чем именно тётя Дэлия когда-то покорила моё сердце. До такой хитрости я бы никогда не додумался.

***

После ужина мне быстро дали понять, что моё присутствие в гостиной не слишком-то желательно. Как-то раз я проштрафился и уснул, когда Мадлен читала свои стихи. В этот вечер она тоже пожелала порадовать нас своими поэтическими достижениями и я, поймав на себе грозный взгляд Спода, сам потихоньку испарился из комнаты. Перед чтением сэр Уоткин сказал мне, что неплохо было бы последовать его совету и заняться подготовкой к викторине, но я решительно отклонил его предложение. Пришлось скоротать время в курильной. Таппи был несказанно любезен и спустя полчаса составил мне компанию — он тоже не был любителем самодеятельности и с облегчением выдохнул, когда оказался в моём обществе.  
  
— Почему ты сразу не взял меня с собой, Берти? — с претензией спросил он, подходя к небольшому барному шкафу; быстро сориентировавшись в заставленных доверху полках, он выбрал бутылку и налил виски в бокал.  
  
— Было как-то неловко. Да и ты бы не поместился у меня в кармане, — я сидел в кресле у камина и курил сигарету в своё удовольствие.  
  
— Ненавижу стишки. Ненавижу рифмы. Ненавижу викторины, — распалялся Таппи, подлив в себя порцию алкоголя. — С каждой секундой пребывания в этом доме атмосфера Бринкли-Корта с прилагающимся к ней Томом Трэверсом кажется мне не такой уж плохой участью.  
  
— Ты же говорил, что Бринкли — такой же сумасшедший дом.  
  
— Говорил, но теперь я склонен изменить своё мнение. В Бринкли хотя бы никто насильно не заставляет участвовать во всяких идиотских детских играх.  
  
— Ты прав, — не согласиться с ним было нельзя.  
  
— Ты слышал, что вопросы будут сложными? — Таппи подобрался ко мне ближе и уселся в стоящее рядом кресло.  
  
— Что-то припоминаю об этом, — если честно, мне было всё равно, сложные вопросы или нет.  
  
— Интересно, если мы ответим только на часть вопросов, нам светит выигрыш?  
  
— Не знаю. Как таковых правил я ещё не слышал.  
  
— Поскорее бы уже дождаться послезавтра и уехать отсюда, — мечтательность, проскользнувшая в его словах, оказалась заразительной. Признаться, я был бы рад покинуть это место в день приезда, то есть сегодня же.  
  
— Анжела тоже не хочет гостить здесь?  
  
— Наоборот. Она хочет задержаться здесь дольше, — вдруг грубо высказался Таппи. — На этой почве у нас с ней произошёл небольшой спор.  
  
— Подумай, прежде чем портить с ней отношения.  
  
— Ты что, не слышал, что я сказал тебе утром? Не следует идти на поводу у девушек. Ради всеобщего благополучия стой на своём.  
  
Я хотел бы возразить ему, но вовремя опомнился, поскольку Таппи был не совсем не прав. Как только я шёл на поводу у представительниц слабого пола, в моей жизни сразу начинались проблемы, и грозовые тучи, не переставая, нависали над понурой тыковкой. Собственно, эта поездка не была исключением.  
  
— Кстати, — продолжил он, — где письма?  
  
Честно сказать, я не сразу понял, о каких письмах он толкует и что пытается с меня стрясти, но, встретившись с его прямым взглядом, я всё же вспомнил и отмахнулся:  
  
— Требуй их с Дживса.  
  
— Меня удивляет, что ты доверяешь ему мою личную корреспонденцию, — недовольно пробубнил он.  
  
— Я доверяю ему не только твою корреспонденцию, но и свою. Более того, — из моих уст вырвалось невольное признание, — я бы доверил ему свою жизнь.  
  
Таппи только хмыкнул. После хорошей порции виски и более-менее интересной беседы, я поднялся в свою комнату. Решил провести остаток вечера вдали от суеты. Глоссоп поплёлся за мной и, наконец, получив свои письма, отчалил к себе.  
  
— Что ты обо всём этом скажешь, Дживс? — спросил я слугу, удобно устроившись на своей кровати.  
  
Я ещё не планировал ложиться спать, просто проверял мягкость отведённого мне ложа. Что ни говори, но постель была выше всех похвал, притом недурно заправленная, хотя тут уже чувствовались старания моего образцового камердинера. Вообще, комнатка была не такой большой, какую я всегда получал в Бринкли-Корте, но светилась уютом и вкусом в обстановке. Небольшие размеры комнаты компенсировались прекрасным видом из окна — вдалеке ровной полосой виднелся высокий смешанный лес. Единственным минусом этой комнаты было то, что по соседству с ней располагалась комната Стиффи — главной интриганки этого дома. Но что поделать. Ладно рядом не располагалась комната сэра Уоткина!  
  
Посмотрев на слугу, я продолжил:  
  
— Лично у меня затея с викториной навевает мысли о школе или колледже. Довольно противные мысли, признаюсь. Никогда не думал, что после окончания Оксфорда мне придётся напрягать свои мозги. Так что скажешь?  
  
— Джентльмены в возрасте сэра Уоткина любят развлекать себя разными мероприятиями и задействовать в них своих ближайших родственников и друзей, сэр, — слуга раскладывал в бельевой шкаф остатки моих вещей и, наткнувшись на коробку от новых запонок, с брезгливостью отправил её в один из ящиков для мелких предметов.  
  
— Но я не отношусь ни к тем, ни к другим.  
  
— Бывают исключения, сэр.  
  
— Я — исключение, значит?  
  
— Уверен, что если бы миссис Трэверс и мисс Бассет не настояли на вашем присутствии, сэр Уоткин не вспомнил бы о вас и не стал бы рассматривать вашу кандидатуру в качестве участника затеянного им мероприятия, сэр.  
  
— Тут не могу с тобой не согласиться.  
  
— Единственное, что мне до сих пор непонятно, сэр, на чём основано такое рвение миссис Трэверс зачислить вас в свой полк.  
  
— Ах, ты ведь ещё не в курсе, Дживс, — я воодушевлённо покрутил носком своего ботинка. — Выигравшая команда получит куш.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр?  
  
— И тётя искренне надеется, что ты каким-то образом сможешь помочь ей этот куш получить.  
  
— Вот как, сэр?  
  
— Да, я сам удивлён, каким образом она хочет задействовать твой ум в этой авантюре.  
  
— Вероятно, у миссис Трэверс уже есть план, сэр.  
  
— Возможно, Дживс. А тебя не удивляет, что мы будем отвечать на вопросы за деньги?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Не удивляет.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это нормально: устраивать состязание на деньги, разжигать интригу и посматривать на всё это, сидя на мешке и думая, кому бы кинуть монету?  
  
— Должен сказать, сэр, что вы только что воссоздали очень яркую карикатуру, но ход мыслей сэра Уоткина меня не удивляет.  
  
— Не знаю, не знаю. Я уверен, что Бассет — такой же старый скряга, каким был в тот день, когда вынудил заплатить меня штраф.  
  
— Возможно, сэр.  
  
— И что у него до сих пор нет совести, а все его мысли только о том, как бы кого ограбить и унизить.  
  
— Сэр, к сожалению, должен заметить, что мистер Бассет, по всей видимости, питает к вам схожие чувства.  
  
— Да? И слава богу. Любви от него я не жду.  
  
В дверь тихо постучали. Дживс посмотрел на меня с немым вопросом (как будто я ждал кого-то, но не оповестил его о визите), подошёл к двери и открыл её. В комнату, не торопясь, вошла тётя Дэлия.  
  
— Посмотрите-ка, он уже валяется в постели, — обронила она привычную комбинацию слов и прошла к дивану, стоящему у окна.  
  
— Время стремительно движется к отдыху, — возразил я.  
  
— Время спать ещё не подошло, Атилла. Тебе ещё предстоит выполнить важное задание.  
  
— Я уже его выполнил — приехал в этот сумасшедший дом.  
  
— Не говори ерунды.  
  
Дживс, закончив перекладывать в шкаф мой внушительный багаж, теперь стоял и посматривал на мою тётю, внимательно слушая её нравоучения. Мне же пришлось встать с кровати и устроиться рядом с тётушкой на диване.  
  
— Атилла, я всё думаю, как выведать вопросы, на которые нам придётся отвечать.  
  
— Я думал, мы узнаем их во время викторины.  
  
— Не будь настолько наивным мальчиком.  
  
— А что не так?  
  
Тётка хитро прищурилась.  
  
— Что вы опять замышляете?  
  
— Ничего необычного. Ты сейчас соберешься, прекратишь распускать сопли и, как только погасят свет, отправишься в кабинет Бассета.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Поищешь вопросы, конечно. А Дживс ответит на них, — она произнесла это таким обыденным спокойным тоном, будто попросила меня спуститься вниз и принести ей стакан воды.  
  
Я посмотрел на Дживса. Он стоял, слушал её старческие бредни, и, судя по не изменившемуся выражению лица, не ощущал ни недовольства, ни раздражения. Наверное, прикидывал в уме, как осуществить предложенный тёткой план. В очередной раз я убедился, что его нервы были из стали. Меня-то начинало передёргивать. Тётка, как Дживс, пребывала в лучшем расположении духа. Видимо, возмущён был только я.  
  
— Ещё чего захотели?  
  
— Ещё надо бы сделать всё тихо, а не как тогда в Бринкли. В этом доме тебе не простят вдребезги разбитых венецианских хрустальных люстр.  
  
— Я протестую! Хватит с меня приключений на сегодня.  
  
— Берти, хватит брюзжать, — она поцеловала меня в щёку. — Я сказала — надо. Слишком большая сумма стоит на кону.  
  
— Какая именно?  
  
— Большая, Берти, большая.  
  
— Вы точно уверены, что дядя Том не сможет одарить вас ею? — с надеждой спросил я, наблюдая за тем, как она поднимается и намеревается идти к выходу.  
  
— Том не даст больше ни пенни. Боюсь, что журнал придётся закрыть, если не этот выигрыш, — когда-то я уже слышал эти горькие слова.  
  
Она покинула комнату, оставив меня в задумчивости. Дживс не спешил выводить меня из этого состояния, плавно перейдя к приготовлению моих вещей к завтрашнему дню.

***

Сущий дьявол этот Дживс. Он прекрасно знал, что сейчас я с болью в сердце обдумываю свою участь и изучаю его облик в надежде обрести столь необходимую мне поддержку. Куда уж там. Хоть бы бровью повёл и сделал вид, что как-то сопереживает мне. Я даже был согласен увидеть на его лице следы удручённости или озадаченности. Ничего. Никакой реакции на проблему, свалившуюся на голову молодого господина. Неужели мои запонки настолько расстроили его изысканный вкус и помешали проявиться феодальной верности в полной мере? Я довольно долго следил за тем, как тщательно он подбирает и комбинирует составные части моего завтрашнего одеяния, а потом посмотрел на манжеты рукавов моей рубашки. Ну как можно было протестовать против настолько симпатичных блестяшек?  
— Дживс…  
  
— Да, сэр, — отозвался он, не отвлекаясь от дела.  
  
— Знаешь ли… Было бы неплохо, если бы молодой господин продолжил сидеть здесь, в этой комнате, на этом диване или на кровати, а кто-нибудь другой час спустя отправился бы добывать интеллектуальный клад старика Уоткина.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Дживс, ты понимаешь, о чём я?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
Он всё прекрасно понимал, просто идти не хотел. Хитрец. Не первый раз, кстати, он так подводил меня, обрывая все надежды на корню и глядя на меня спокойными глазами. Но, с другой стороны, разве я смел его винить? Коварная Дэлия поручила первую половину дела мне (Дживсу же предстояло ещё на вопросы отвечать), и перекладывать взлом кабинета на его надёжные плечи было бы недостойно и даже опасно. Если бы его поймали, то финал мог быть печальным. Я это прекрасно сознавал. Правда, огорчал тот факт, что Дживс абсолютно за меня не тревожился.  
  
— И тебя не тревожит, что если я пойду сам, то могу напороться на очередную неприятность?  
  
— Я уверен, — ответил он, — что вы будете осторожны и найдёте искомое в кратчайшие сроки, сэр.  
  
— Ты уверен.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Феноменально, — мне было обидно.  
  
— Но должен вас предупредить, сэр, что пока в ваших манжетах блестят те самые запонки, то неприятности могут находить вас чрезвычайно притягательной персоной.  
  
— Не говори ерунды.  
  
— Всего лишь замечание, сэр.  
  
— Что за предрассудки.  
  
— Прошу меня простить, сэр.  
  
Я ещё какое-то время подождал и спросил:  
  
— То есть мне не ждать от тебя помощи?  
  
— В грядущей вылазке в кабинет сэра Уоткина — нет, сэр.  
  
— Ты хотя бы будешь здесь?  
  
— Конечно, сэр.  
  
— Ну, хоть на этом спасибо.  
  
Выждать время, пока дом погрузится в сон и каждый далёкий стук и говор постепенно смолкнет, было для меня сущей пыткой. Вустеры не привыкли сидеть на месте. Наш род славится отвагой и смелостью, предки Бертрама всегда были в самой гуще событий. Как ни крути, я следовал их примеру, но в данный момент находился в простое.  
  
Раз за разом я прокручивал в уме намеченный путь до кабинета и, хоть убейте, ни разу не покорял его без приключений. То Бартоломью выскакивал из-за угла, оглашая диким ором весь дом о моём запретном присутствии на первом этаже, то Спод возникал передо мной в ночном колпаке. Что ни говори, путь со второго этажа на первый был длинным, и пройти его без приключений стоило больших трудов, но как бы я не хотел — не мог отказаться от возложенной на меня ответственности и, скоротав время за разгадыванием кроссворда, двинулся в путь, когда часы в холле пробили полночь.  
  
Дживс, хоть и отказался принимать участие в вылазке, но непосредственно перед ней прошёлся по дому. Ходил в разведку, так сказать. Вернувшись, он доложил, что на горизонте никого нет, и пожелал мне удачи. На его лице читалось благожелательное, чуть хитрое выражение, о смысле которого я решил подумать позже. Не подводит ведь он меня, в самом деле?  
  
Не знаю, был ли он прав по поводу запонок или нет, но дорога не задалась с самого начала. Как только я отошёл от своей комнаты, скрипнула половица. Я замер, прислушавшись, не отзовётся ли кто на этот подозрительный звук, но вроде повезло. Мне только показалось, что в проёме одной из спален мелькнула чья-то тень. В коридоре же было чисто.  
  
Кое-как я спустился вниз и, чуть ли не на цыпочках пробравшись мимо горевшего ночника, свернул в ту сторону, где находился хозяйский кабинет. Луна ярко светила в окна. Каким-то чудесным образом, сам не понимая как, я очутился перед заветной дверью и уже положил руку на ручку, как обнаружил, что где-то вдалеке слышатся шаркающие шаги. По мелькавшему синему длинному халату и седой шевелюре, я безошибочно узнал в восставшем человеке сэра Уоткина.  
  
Душа ушла в пятки. Если бы я припозднился буквально на пару мгновений, то мы бы с ним столкнулись нос к носу. Я вовремя отпрянул от двери и спрятался за доспехами, стоящими неподалёку. Мысленно настраивая себя на победу, я ждал, что сэр Уоткин пройдёт мимо, но не тут-то было. Старик проходить мимо не собирался; он прошаркал к своему кабинету и скрылся за его дверями, лишив меня возможности зайти туда и поискать вопросы. Ждать не было смысла, да и было негде. Не стоять же всю ночь за доспехами? Пока никто меня не увидел, я сорвался с места и припустил в свою комнату.  
  
— Ещё бы чуть-чуть и я столкнулся бы лбом с хозяином дома, — сказал я, возвратившись обратно к себе. Практически обессиленный я сел на кровать.  
  
— Очень сочувствую вам, сэр.  
  
— Столько нервов потрачено зря, — возмущался я, переводя дух.  
  
— Увы, фортуна сегодня не на вашей стороне, сэр. Так бывает. Это всё запонки, сэр.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Я искренне в этом убеждён, сэр.  
  
— К чёрту запонки. В этом доме фортуна никогда не бывает на моей стороне.  
  
— Сэр, вы предпримите вторую попытку поиска вопросов или будете ложиться спать?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сэр. — Дживс пристально посмотрел на меня и окинул меня с ног до головы. — Будете дожидаться, пока сэр Уоткин покинет кабинет? — значительно чётче произнёс он.  
  
— Нет, конечно.  
  
— В таком случае, пора готовиться ко сну, сэр.  
  
— Да. Спать, спать.  
  
Его бесценная помощь в переодевании молодого господина была мной в очередной раз оценена. Сам бы я не смог переодеться — нервы до сих пор пошаливали. Закончив с пижамой, он уложил меня в постель и спросил:  
  
— Я могу идти, сэр?  
  
— Иди, Дживс. Не надо было и начинать, — махнул я рукой.  
  
— Верно, сэр. Спокойной ночи, сэр.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Дживс, — сказал я, наблюдая за тем, как он выходит из комнаты.  
  
Я лежал в постели, но спать после пережитого абсолютно не хотелось. Я обдумывал всё произошедшее за сегодняшний день, пытаясь понять, каким образом устроены мои мозги. Как могло так получиться, что я опять оказался здесь в самой гуще событий и ещё умудрился встать на те же грабли? Сколько раз Вустеру требуется пережить одно и то же, чтобы вынести для себя хоть какие-то выводы?  
  
В комнате было душно. Приоткрытая форточка не спасала. Я ворочался с одного бока на другой в течение часа и пришёл к мысли, что было бы неплохо выйти на улицу. Можно было, конечно, идти покорять кабинет вторично. Это показалось мне плохой идеей. Честно, я бы не заставил себя повернуть в сторону кабинета ещё раз — что-то подсказывало, что сэр Уоткин ещё на месте.  
  
Однако позднее время не являлось проблемой для ночных прогулок около дома. Задняя дверь, ведущая в сад, располагающийся за особняком, насколько я помнил, всегда была открыта. Я встал с кровати и оделся, кое-как правда, но привёл себя в относительный порядок и выскользнул из комнаты.

***

Я шёл по саду и тихо насвистывал весёлую песенку, которая возникла в моей голове сама собой. Наконец-то подул свежий ветер, и я, прямо как шелестящая в темноте листва, почувствовал прилив сил. Мне требовалось прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом и всё бы стало нипочём, даже такое сложное в данных обстоятельствах дело, как заснуть сном младенца.  
  
Вопреки прогрессу и моим ожиданиям сад Тотли-Тауэрс освещался старинными газовыми фонарями. Я не имел ничего против старомодного освещения, усматривая в окружающей меня обстановке намёк на помпезность канувшей в лету викторианской эпохи. Думаю, мне нравилась задумка с фонарями — она давала саду некий шарм старины. В таком саду не дурно было признаваться кому-нибудь в любви или встречаться тайно. Эталонный сад для любовников, думал я, и причины для этого были.  
  
Дорожка, усаженная плодовыми деревьями, заканчивалась высоким тисовым лабиринтом. Вы понимаете? Тисовый лабиринт. Сколько скрытого от чужих глаз и страшного могло происходить в его тёмных углах. Как только я подумал об этом, ноги сами понесли меня в том направлении.  
  
Я вступил в лабиринт через минуту и основательно развлёкся, пока бегал по довольно широким проходам, с удовольствием вникая в закономерность посадки аккуратно подстриженных кустов. Садовник высадил кустарники таким образом, что глупому человеку легко было заплутать, но я быстро понял хитрость, довольно незамысловатую: надо было поворачивать направо, а затем налево, и ты выходил прямо к фонтану, стоящему в центре лабиринта. Старинные садовые обычаи были соблюдены в Тотли-Тауэрс в полной мере, что внушило мне гордость, если не за судью Уоткина, так уж за Англию в целом.  
  
Ход к фонтану я одолел за каких-то десять минут и ненадолго задержался около круглого каменного ограждения, не дававшего воде растекаться по мелким усыпающим дорожки камням. Прекрасно зная, что рядом нет никаких полицейских, я с удовольствием запустил руку в воду и умыл вспотевшее лицо. Прохладная вода приятно освежила кожу. Можно было продолжать прогулку дальше.  
  
Осмотревшись, я понял, что от фонтана расходились дорожки, ведущие в разные части лабиринта. Газовые фонари, предусмотрительно подвешенные на металлические столбы, мерцали в глубине каждого хода. Я пришёл из одного из них, из ближнего к дому, но решил пока не возвращаться обратно, а пойти дальше, и выбрал другую дорожку, ведущую вглубь посадок.  
  
Практически полная луна отчего-то сегодня имела зеленоватый оттенок. Я шествовал мимо трехметрового тиса, задрав голову вверх, и не сразу понял, что тропа вывела меня к скамейкам. Присмотревшись, я заметил, что на одной из них сидел человек. В его руках была книга, чтением которой он был полностью увлечён. Подойдя ближе, я узнал в сидящем человеке моего слугу. Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть я на улице в такой поздний час, так это Дживса. Мне всегда казалось, что он испаряется, как только выходит из моей комнаты. Оказывается, всё было не так просто, как я себе представлял, и Дживс даже гулял без меня по вечерам. Вот новость!  
  
Он сидел ко мне боком. Фрак исчез — понятное дело, лето и свободное время не жалеет даже таких помешанных на феодальных традициях бравых ребят, как он. Сейчас на нём была белая рубашка, рукава которой были закатаны до локтей. Правда, поверх рубашки красовался жилет, и ноги были облачены в стандартные брюки чёрного цвета. Поднятые до локтей рукава разрешили увидеть ранее мне не демонстрировавшиеся рельефные предплечья. Дживс читал, изредка отвлекаясь и обдумывая прочитанное. Как мне показалось, он был погружён в свои мысли и одновременно наслаждался вечерней прохладой.  
  
Вначале я решил повернуть назад и не отвлекать его от столь любимого им занятия,  
  
но вскоре понял, что обратно идти не хочу. Поскольку дорожка к нему была только в одном экземпляре, а мне хотелось пройти до конца лабиринта, пришлось идти мимо слуги, да и, что скрывать, мне было интересно, что же столь сильно увлекло внимание самого умного встретившегося мне в жизни человека. Я бодро отправился вперёд, намереваясь проскользнуть мимо как можно тише, но и не остаться незамеченным.  
  
Он, тем не менее, сразу заметил, что в его сторону приближается человек, и повернул голову. Чрезмерное удивление, выраженное в форме чуть приподнятых бровей, выдало его с потрохами. Вид у него был, прямо скажем, потрясённым, как у матери семейства, которая была уверена, что её любимое дитятко уложено в постель и крепко спит, а на самом деле обнаружила его снующим в ночной подворотне.  
  
— Сэр? — произнёс он растерянным тоном.  
  
— Дживс? — передразнил его я. — Тоже не спится?  
  
— Погода не располагает ко сну, сэр, — он почтительно встал и заложил книгу.  
  
Я поравнялся с ним, раздумывая как бы поддержать беседу. От Дживса такой щедрости ожидать не приходилось. Он был избирателен в словах и обычно молчал, когда его не спрашивали и когда дело выходило за рамки его интересов. Я помедлил и опустил взгляд на его руки, заинтересовавшись тёмными волосками, о наличии которых я никогда не задумывался. Также я первый раз присмотрелся, насколько ухоженными были его пальцы и аккуратно подстриженные ногти. Можете не верить, но раньше я не обращал внимания на такие мелочи, наверное, из-за того, что никогда не видел в нём объекта для подобного изучения.  
  
На меня же устремился прямой знакомый взгляд, которым Дживс одаривал меня время от времени.  
  
— Решили погулять под луной, сэр? — вопрос отвлёк меня от разглядывания его рук.  
  
— Не только, Дживс. Я решил пройти до конца лабиринта, — ответил я. — Всегда хотел это сделать, но днём никак, всё интриги. Да и как гулять здесь днём? Обязательно хвостом увяжется какая-нибудь Мадлен Бассет.  
  
— Понимаю, сэр.  
  
— Ты тут хорошо устроился, вижу, — болтал я первое, что приходило в голову. — Я удивлён, что газовые фонари ещё где-то существуют.  
  
— Я тоже удивлён, сэр. Их специально включают в саду на ночь.  
  
— Вот как, — я подумал, что бы ещё сказать. — А почему ты расположился именно здесь?  
  
— Камердинеры, составившие мне компанию в комнате для прислуги, уже легли спать. Я не хотел мешать им и вышел на улицу. Видимо, я прошёл по той же дороге, что и вы, сэр. Лабиринт привлёк моё внимание ещё в прежние наши посещения этого особняка.  
  
— А что ты читаешь? — не унимался я, прямо как маленький ребёнок.  
  
— Перечитываю «Обесчещенную Лукрецию», сэр.  
  
— Кого-кого? — удивился я. — А что она написала? И кто её обесчестил?  
  
— Это название поэмы Шекспира, сэр, — тихо пояснил он; я прочитал в его глазах осуждение за свою позорную неосведомлённость.  
  
— Ну, тогда перечитывай обесчещивание Лукреции, не буду тебя отвлекать.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Пойду дальше.  
  
— Сэр, — раздалось мне в спину, — вы намерены пройти до конца лабиринта сейчас?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Не слишком ли смелая идея для такого часа, сэр? Вы не боитесь заблудиться? — в его словах звучало беспокойство.  
  
— Как раз идея заманчивая.  
  
— Я не хотел бы настаивать, сэр, но уже довольно темно, и луна скоро зайдёт за облака.  
  
— А фонари?  
  
— Они не освещают дальние посадки, сэр, а судя по идущим с западной стороны тучам, луна скоро скроется, и света для прогулки будет не хватать.  
  
— Ну и что. Я быстро вернусь, луна не успеет убежать за тучи, — я бодро отправился вперёд.  
  
Вопреки моим ожиданиям Дживс посеменил за мной, а я, честно признаться, расслабился — теперь можно было не следить за поворотами.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что сэр Уоткин так утончён в обустройстве своего сада, — я с удовольствием продолжил разговор.  
  
— Что вас удивляет, сэр?  
  
— Этот лабиринт — отсылка к эпохе безрассудств.  
  
— Я не вполне понимаю вас, сэр.  
  
— Только представь себе картину, — я с готовностью стал просвещать Дживса. — Тайные любовники, не имеющие возможность встречаться в стенах дома, находят пристанище в ходах сложного и даже в чём-то страшного лабиринта.  
  
— Ваша фантазия поражает меня, сэр, — спокойно ответил он, тем не менее, сжал книгу несколько сильнее, а потом и вовсе засунул ее между рукой и жилеткой, придерживая её локтем, чтобы не упала.  
  
— Это ещё не всё. Они встречаются здесь по вечерам, рискуя быть обнаруженными, скажем, такой личностью, как Спод. Уверен, он не пожалел бы времени, чтобы сидеть за ближайшим кустом и добывать доказательства запретных воздыханий.  
  
— Возможно, сэр.  
  
— Любовниками, допустим, были бы Мадлен и Гасси.  
  
— Поразительно, сэр, — вряд ли Дживс на самом деле поражался, просто слушал меня из чувства долга.  
  
— Или, например, другой сюжет. Убийство!  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Как сейчас вижу. Предположим, Спод ненавидит Гасси и хочет избавиться от него, ну ты сам понимаешь, по какой причине.  
  
— Из-за мисс Бассет, сэр? — участливо спросил Дживс.  
  
— Точно. И он замышляет недоброе.  
  
— Что именно, сэр?  
  
— Удостоверившись в измене — представим, что Мадлен выйдет замуж за Спода и тот обнаружит, что она ему неверна…  
  
— Хорошо, что вас никто сейчас не слышит, кроме меня, сэр.  
  
— Ты прав, Дживс. Так вот, Спод завлекает бедного Гасси в стены лабиринта и в порыве ярости и ревности убивает его, воспользовавшись аквариумом для тритонов.  
  
— Очень кровожадный сюжет, сэр.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Тогда попробую ещё, — я посмотрел на луну. Как Дживс и сказал, она действительно уже собиралась скрыться за облаками. — Ночами в лабиринте слышатся жуткие звуки, которые страшат даже сэра Уоткина — сражённого горем отца, у которого двадцать лет назад потерялась любимая дочь. Предположительно, в лабиринте живёт страшное чудовище, которое… в общем, которое окажется в итоге Мадлен.  
  
Теперь Дживс внимательно слушал и молчал.  
  
— Сэр Уоткин назначает награду за поимку, и выискиваются два человека, ты уже понял, кто да кто, которые желают поймать беспокоящего дом зверя. Итак, — я сделал паузу и воодушевлённо продолжил, — первым до цели добирается Гасси, и он внезапно понимает, что это никакой не зверь, а заколдованная Мадлен.  
  
— А вы бы принимали участие в поимке мисс Бассет, сэр? — неожиданно спросил он.  
  
— Я? — я удивился. — Нет, я только придумывал бы сюжет.  
  
— Вот как, сэр. Тогда скажу, что мне больше всего пришёлся по нраву ваш первый сюжет, сэр.  
  
— Если судить по тому, что ты читаешь, я понимаю, на чём основан твой выбор.  
  
Дживс ничего не ответил, лишь уголок его рта красноречиво взметнулся вверх, дав понять, что мои слова попали в цель. Такое бессловесное одобрение воодушевило Вустера на дальнейшую болтовню. Что-что, а поговорить я любил, причём всегда выстраивал диалог таким образом, чтобы заинтересованы были оба собеседника. Вот сейчас, к примеру, я собирал в памяти немногочисленные осколки знаний о лебеде Эйвона и, озвучивая их, должно быть, развлекал моего слугу. Конечно, Дживс не позволял себе реагировать на мои слова неучтиво, но я прекрасно знал, что мои потуги вспомнить смысл пьес Шекспира не впечатляли Дживса ни на йоту. Он и без меня прекрасно знал, по какой причине Джульетта приняла яд, и за что король Лир проклинал своих дочерей. Впрочем, Дживс не терял самообладания, иногда поправлял мои ошибки, проявляя терпение ко мне и терпимость к каждой из них. За это я был несказанно ему благодарен. Все-таки когда умный человек видит недалёкость другого и не пытается сунуть его лицом в грязь — редкое явление. Как по мне, такому мудрецу нет цены. Вы согласны? Именно таким мудрецом был Дживс, всегда принимавший мои причуды снисходительно, с большим терпением, а иногда даже с умилением.  
  
Так вот, я с удовольствием выговаривал ему дневную норму слов и болтал бы ещё, если бы дорожка не перестала как следует просматриваться. Заведя разговор о Шекспире, мы с Дживсом оказались в кромешной тьме.  
  
— Пора поворачивать назад, сэр, — раздалось рядом; самого Дживса я уже почти не видел.  
  
— Слушай, старина, а ты был прав, — я осматривался по сторонам, что было лишним. Ничего же не было видно. Прошло совсем немного времени, но мы успели прочно увязнуть в дебрях наступившей ночи. Луна погасла, забралась за облака, а свет от фонарей маячил настолько далеко, что практически не долетал до нас.  
  
— Слишком увлекательно, порой, бывает пофантазировать на тему тисовых лабиринтов, а после невзначай вспомнить о Шекспире, — сказал я, метко подметив в чём была причина сложившейся ситуации.  
  
— Возможно, сэр, — ответил Дживс, в тоне его слов сквозило добродушное несогласие. — Но, будет лучше, если вы прервётесь и продолжите фантазировать в более подходящем месте.  
  
В принципе, он был прав. Он всегда прав, как ни крути.  
  
— Слушай, Дживс, — меня вдруг посетила неожиданная идея.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Я тут кое-что вспомнил.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Когда меркнет свет, надо закрыть глаза и подождать, пока они свыкнутся с темнотой.  
  
— Будете пробовать, сэр? — спросил он, и опять в голосе послышалось сомнение вперемежку со снисходительной теплотой.  
  
— Конечно, — я закрыл глаза и, постояв так с минуту, открыл их. Лучше не стало.  
  
— Ваши глаза уже привыкли к темноте, сэр? — Дживс терпеливо ждал, пока я закончу своё исследование.  
  
— Пойдём.  
  
Видимо, он понял, что эксперимент провалился, и корректно закрыл эту тему. Я же вступил во мрак, как и подобает храброму представителю одного старинного рода. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что Дживс хотел идти впереди. Ну уж нет. Во всех сражениях, даже с силами тьмы, Вустеры всегда шли в первых рядах.  
  
— Осторожнее, сэр, — раздалось в темноте, когда я споткнулся о крупный камень.  
  
Пустяк.  
  
Мы повернули к выходу и успешно прошли несколько поворотов. Пару раз я потерял ориентир и, оступившись, скользнул плечом по плотной листве. Одна из торчавших веток больно царапнула шею. Наскоро выругавшись, я продолжил идти и — вот тут моему удивлению не было предела — упёрся в живую изгородь. Кажется, я ошибся при последнем повороте.  
  
— Странно, очень странно, Дживс.  
  
— Сэр? — послышалось над моим ухом.  
  
— Я знаю, куда надо поворачивать, но повороты, как бы это сказать, не сходятся с моим знанием.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр? И куда же стоило повернуть?  
  
— Так. Сначала направо, потом налево. Значит, чтобы вернуться, — шептал я, а потом объявил во весь голос, — надо поворачивать наоборот, налево и направо.  
  
— Боюсь, сэр, этот «ключ», вычисленный вами при входе, действует только для фронтальной части лабиринта.  
  
— Фронтальной?  
  
— Той части, которая ведет к фонтану, сэр.  
  
— А тут другая часть?  
  
— Другая часть посадок, сэр.  
  
— Зачем разные варианты посадок для разных частей лабиринта?  
  
— Вполне логичное решение садовника, сэр.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— На его месте я бы поступил точно также — сделал четыре разные посадки, сэр. Во время гуляний эта маленькая шалость значительно поднимала бы всеобщий ажиотаж.  
  
— И что теперь делать? — озадачился я, понимая, что на улице стало не только темно, но и прохладно.  
  
Плотная дымка облаков, скрывшая ночное светило, сливалась с верхушками высоких тисовых стен, окружающих нас со всех сторон; тянуло сыростью. Я вдруг представил, что мы можем остаться здесь до утра. Кричать и звать на помощь не было смысла. Кто бы услышал? Да если бы кто-то и услышал, то было бы только хуже. Позорить тётю Дэлию я не собирался. Племянник, который заблудился ночью в саду, — ещё чего не хватало?  
  
Мои страхи за честь рода подкрепляла не к месту разбушевавшаяся фантазия. Недавно она порождала чудовищ в лице заколдованной Мадлен, теперь же я стал видеть их в темноте. Тихие звуки шелестящей листвы ассоциировались с крадущимися шагами, а редкие вскрики птиц — с неведомым языком врагов. Я вертел головой по сторонам, почему-то ожидая внезапного нападения. Неожиданное прикосновение к моей руке повергло меня в шок. Я даже подпрыгнул.  
  
— Это ты, Дживс? — прошептал я.  
  
— Конечно, сэр. Кто же ещё? — его голос звучал как обычно, спокойно, но я был уверен, что, услышав меня, он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Да я просто не ожидал, — схватился я за грудь, переводя дух. — Ты бы хоть предупреждал в следующий раз.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр. Учту, сэр. Нам лучше держаться вместе, чтобы не потерять друг друга, — он аккуратно придерживал меня за руку. — Будьте внимательны и постарайтесь не оступиться.  
  
Обхватив моё запястье своей тёплой ладонью, он повёл меня куда-то в темноту. К выходу, конечно, повёл. Я шагал за ним, словно маленький ребёнок, и почему-то думал не об опасной дорожке, на которой споткнулся уже дважды, а о врезавшихся в мою память смуглых предплечьях и чёрной жилетке, обтягивающей крепкую фигуру. Странно, но переведя внимание на внешние достоинства моего камердинера, я постепенно успокаивался.  
  
Признаться честно, я совершенно не соображал, куда мы поворачиваем. Только слышал шорох шагов и наше размеренное дыхание. Иногда ещё птицы посвистывали где-то между ветвей и изредка доносились звуки льющейся воды. Постепенно видимость улучшилась, и через несколько минут мы уже стояли у фонтана.  
  
Когда мы прибыли на место, мне показалось, что Дживс отпустил моё запястье несколько неохотно, задержавшись на нём чуть дольше, чем следовало. Он, конечно, не держал мою руку в своей слишком долго, но я могу поклясться, что для продления прикосновений им были украдены лишние секунды.  
  
— Что ж, Дживс, — сказал я, посматривая на свою руку, будто ожидая увидеть на ней след от пальцев; на коже ощущалось приятное тепло, — ты бы выиграл приз, если бы минотавр устроил соревнования.  
  
— Вы очень любезны, сэр, — по довольному выражению его лица было видно, что он оценил мой комплимент.  
  
— Дальше я сам. Пойду обратно в дом. А ты гуляй, если хочешь.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — Дживс, похоже, не собирался возвращаться к скамейкам. — Лучше я сопровожу вас до комнаты, а не то, вдруг вы снова заблудитесь.


	3. Chapter 3

Библиотека сэра Уоткина представляла собой соответствующий всем западным канонам необъятных размеров склад, заполненный книгами чуть ли не до самого потолка. Лично для меня — зрелище устрашающее. Я долго смотрел вверх, загнув голову под максимально возможным углом, и смотрел бы ещё, если бы Гасси, выглянувший из-за стеллажей, не окликнул меня. Да, я бы так и остался стоять в этой странной позе, вознося немые молитвы господу, что в моём родовом поместье не было такого безобразия, и что у мамы и папы, тёти Агаты и у любой другой тёти не возникло желания запереть меня в подобном книжном аду для кропотливого изучения барахла, завалившего абсолютно все здешние полки. Гасси и Мадлен, похоже, корпели здесь с самого утра и с присущей этой парочке въедливостью вгрызались в гранит науки.  
  
К тому времени, когда я разлепил глаза, пришёл в себя, позавтракал и стал думать, чем бы себя занять, они, должно быть, уже прочитали не одну книгу и планировали читать ещё. Меня же подобные штудии никогда должным образом не вдохновляли, поэтому я не спешил присоединиться к моим дорогим друзьям. Ну не любил я читать исторические и любые другие хроники, отдавая предпочтение лёгким — кошмарным, по словам Дживса, — бульварным романам и детективам грубого пошиба, да и то не всегда.  
  
— Берти, сколько тебя можно ждать, — укорил Гасси, своими словами выведя меня из ступора.  
  
— Извини, всё никак не запомню, где в этом доме находится библиотека.  
  
— Берти, — обратилась ко мне Мадлен и помахала рукой, — ты всё-таки пришёл. Я знала, что ты присоединишься к нам.  
  
— Привет, Мадлен. Читаешь?  
  
Вообще я зашёл сюда только ради приличия и задерживаться не собирался. Расстраивать Мадлен тоже не хотелось, поэтому я решил остаться на пару минут и поболтать:  
  
— Когда сэр Уоткин сказал, что вопросы будут сложными, он имел в виду очень сложные или не очень? Или лучше спрошу: сложные для кого? — я решил подключить к беседе своё ораторское искусство.  
  
— Папа всегда скрупулёзен в том, что занимает его внимание, — ответила Мадлен. — Если бы он не был обладателем этого редкого качества, то не смог бы работать судьёй.  
  
— Поэтому, — закончил за неё Гасси, — вопросы будут не только сложными, но и требующими проявления смекалки.  
  
— Ясно, — ответил я, для вида взяв с полки первую попавшуюся книгу. Наскоро пролистав её, даже не удосужившись прочитать название на обложке, я с умным видом пошёл в сторону Мадлен. — А где Таппи и Анжела?  
  
— Анжела и Хильдебранд поссорились, — проговорила Мадлен и выдержала паузу, как будто я должен был всё понять по её загадочно раздвинутым губам и выпученным глазам. Она также старалась высмотреть название книги, которую я держал в руках. Я проследил за её взглядом и, дивясь своему везению, прочитал «Жертва неразделённой любви».  
  
— Из-за чего же они поссорились?  
  
— Из-за того, что Хильдебранд не хочет готовиться к викторине. Он хочет уехать обратно в Бринкли-Корт.  
  
Как я его понимал.  
  
— Он хотел улизнуть от ответственности с самого начала, но папа настоял на его участии и в назидание послал его в Лондон за какими-то бумагами. Я попросила Гасси составить ему компанию.  
  
— Да ты что? — я постепенно узнавал подробности событий минувшего дня.  
  
Гасси дал мне знак, чтобы я её не перебивал.  
  
— В этих бумагах, как сказал папа сегодня утром, отмечены даты заключения именитых вельмож в главную лондонскую тюрьму. Мы с Гасси подумали, что один из вопросов может быть как-то связан с Тауэром.  
  
— Логично, — подтвердил я.  
  
— Да, но дело в том, что в этой библиотеке очень мало книг по юриспруденции и вообще про Тауэр, — пожаловался Гасси.  
  
— Видимо, сэру Уоткину хватает судебных книг на работе.  
  
— Это правда. Здесь мало чего-то подобного. Но ты можешь видеть, — Мадлен оглянулась, — что папа большой любитель классической литературы и поэзии.  
  
— Зачем нам поэзия? — Гасси волновался и, порывшись в груде книг, видимо принесённой им недавно, метнулся за стеллажи за новой порцией. — Не могу ничего найти о заключённых Тауэра. А заглянуть в свитки, которые мы привезли из Лондона, у меня не хватило ума!  
  
— Ты и без этой информации справишься, — подбадривал его я. — Ты же умный, Гасси!  
  
— Я умный только в вопросах, связанных с тритонами.  
  
— Уверен, сэр Уоткин спросит что-нибудь и про них.  
  
— А я не уверен, — пожаловался он откуда-то снизу, видимо, искал книги у самого пола.  
  
— Я думаю, бог ниспошлет нам вдохновение, — улыбнулась Мадлен, — и мы сможем ответить на любой вопрос.  
  
Наивность высшего пилотажа. Разубеждать Мадлен не было смысла.  
  
Покрутив книгу в руках, я почти положил её на стол и, сделав умный вид, сказал:  
  
— Ну, я пойду, — я произнес слова так, чтобы наигранный виноватый вид не смог укрыться от следящих за мной девичьих глаз. Я делал ставку на то, что Мадлен поймёт, как мне тяжело находиться рядом с ней. Книга стала удачным подтверждением моей тревоги, но, видимо от волнения — вы же знаете, что из Бертрама актёр так себе, — я неожиданно для себя чихнул и выронил «Жертву…» из рук.  
  
— Берти, ты заболел? — всполошилась Мадлен.  
  
— Нет, — поспешно ответил я, подняв книгу. Тут же вспомнив о вчерашней вечерней прогулке, я добавил, — хотя, всё может быть.  
  
— Ты точно не хочешь остаться с нами, Берти? — пролепетала Мадлен. Она листала сборник поэзии XIX века и томно вздыхала, иногда пробегая глазами по некоторым строкам.  
  
— Не хочу вам мешать. Да и видите — чувствую себя неважно.  
  
— Ты не мешаешь.  
  
— Я лучше буду готовиться к викторине… у себя в комнате.  
  
— Берти, в таком случае, — послышался голос Гасси откуда-то из-за стеллажей. Он вынырнул из-за них, еле-еле удерживая в руках гору книжек, которая упиралась верхом в его крючковатый нос. — Я оставил на подоконнике около второй двери в сад «Дневник» Сэмюэла Пипса. Мне надо, чтобы ты его дочитал.  
  
— Я не читаю чужие дневники, — с достоинством ответил я.  
  
— Ты не понял. Это книга. Найди её. Прочитай всё после сотой страницы. Сэр Уоткин намекнул, что один из вопросов будет из той части.  
  
Он отвернулся и медленно, чтобы не опрокинуть гору книг, пошёл в сторону стола, за которым сидела Мадлен.  
  
— Ладненько, — облегчённо ответил я. — Ну, я ушёл.

***

Отвязавшись от двух самых страшных зануд в мире, я с наслаждением выпорхнул на волю и отправился к выходу. Мне захотелось погулять по саду. Волнительные воспоминания, пережитые ночью, ещё приятно бередили душу, а мысли сами возвращались к некоторым моментам, особенно чётко врезавшимся в память.  
  
Чувство, что не всё в моей жизни складывается плохо, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, заполняло меня и, наверное, разлилось бы в моём сердце полностью, если бы не мелькнувшая над высокими кустарниками гортензии миниатюрная темноволосая голова. Стиффи гуляла по саду со своим бешеным псом и, увы, заметила меня до того, как я сообразил, что отсюда надо бежать без оглядки.  
  
Взглянув на меня угрюмо, она быстро обошла кусты и приблизилась ко мне. Бартоломью безоговорочно следовал за хозяйкой (слава богу, он был на поводке) и, судя по волевой серьёзной походке, в любой момент был готов кинуться на меня с грозным рыком.  
  
— Наслаждаешься жизнью, Берти?  
  
— Привет, Стиффи.  
  
— Я думала, что ты не приедешь, — обвинительным тоном выговаривала она. — Зачем тебе нужен этот выигрыш?  
  
— Если честно до приезда сюда, я и не знал, что игра будет на деньги.  
  
Она окинула меня подозрительным взглядом.  
  
— Гарольду нужны деньги. И я намерена помочь ему получить их любой ценой, — похоже, она мне угрожала.  
  
— Что ж, — я облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы, — я не против. Иди к Мадлен и Гасси, они как раз сейчас готовятся к викторине, сидят в библиотеке.  
  
— Делать мне больше нечего, — недовольно проговорила она, а Бартоломью как-то особенным образом напрягся, учуяв в хозяйкином голосе намёк на агрессию.  
  
— Не готовься, если не хочешь.  
  
— А ты почему не с Гасси и Мадлен?  
  
— Да так, захотелось прогуляться.  
  
— Прогуляться…  
  
— Тебя что-то смущает? — поразительно, она смотрела на меня снизу вверх, а я робел, как будто стоял перед тётей Агатой.  
  
— И ежу понятно, Берти, что раз намечается дело, и ты оказался в самой гуще событий, то здесь что-то нечисто.  
  
— Почему ты так решила?  
  
— Потому что я видела, что ночью ты бродил по дому. — Стиффи взглянула на мои руки, захотевшие спрятаться в глубине брючных карманов. — Я знаю, что ты был в кабинете дяди Уоткина.  
  
— До кабинета я как раз таки не дошёл.  
  
— Значит, интуиция меня не подвела. Недаром вы с миссис Трэверс сидели вчера за ужином и всё время шушукались.  
  
Догадливая девочка.  
  
— Признаюсь, ты права, я хотел порыться в его бумагах, но так и не проник внутрь кабинета.  
  
— Очень жаль.  
  
— С чего бы это?  
  
— Мы бы смогли заключить сделку.  
  
Честно сказать, я был уверен, что она начнёт шантажировать меня, пугая любовью Мадлен или чем-то ещё, но в этот раз она вела себя почти сносно. Убрать бы недовольную мину с лица, и я бы даже сказал, что с ней было приятно разговаривать.  
  
— Если бы ты постарался влезть в дядюшкин кабинет ещё раз, то мы успели бы ответить на вопросы заранее и разделить выигрыш пополам.  
  
— Я не буду второй раз соваться в его кабинет.  
  
— А придётся.  
  
— Уверяю тебя — это невозможно. Кабинет закрывается на ключ. Кстати, сэр Уоткин наведывается туда даже ночью. Видимо, спешит записать умные мысли.  
  
— Нам с Гарольдом нужна часть выигрыша, Берти.  
  
— Так в чём проблема? Ответьте на вопросы и получите деньги.  
  
— Ты настолько наивен? — она скорчила гримасу, от которой линия её губ, накрашенных помадой винного цвета, изогнулась в хищной ухмылке.  
  
— Насколько? — я не понимал, что она имеет в виду.  
  
— Ты правда считаешь, что кто-то из нас сможет получить деньги, если не объединит усилия? Дядя Уоткин и не думал одаривать кого-то этой тысячей фунтов.  
  
Я присвистнул от услышанной суммы.  
  
— Просто хочет поразвлечься. Вспомни, как долго он обещает Гарольду приход. Он развлечёт себя подтверждением нашей глупости и купит на обещанный куш какую-нибудь безделицу для своей коллекции столового серебра.  
  
— Но тётя Дэлия сказала…  
  
— Тётя Дэлия, — передразнила меня Стиффи, — плохо знает моего дядю. Я живу с ним под одной крышей уже много лет и уверена, что просто так старик со своими деньгами расставаться не станет. Он лучше откусит себе язык, чем отдаст деньги, тем более таким личностям, как ты.  
  
Я начал усматривать в её словах намёки на попытку унизить меня, но тут она смягчилась и произнесла значительно благожелательней:  
  
— Сегодня у тебя будет последний шанс узнать вопросы.  
  
— Тогда мне придётся опять идти в кабинет.  
  
— Сходишь, Берти, сходишь. Насколько я поняла, твоей тётке тоже нужна некая сумма, так будь добр постараться для неё и для нас с Гарольдом. Ведь он твой друг.  
  
Я озадачился её просьбой и сказал бы это вслух, но она отвернулась и пошла от меня прочь, разговаривая уже не со мной, а со своим псом, который время от времени оглядывался и вытирал о траву свои короткие задние лапы. Правильно говорят: животные — точная копия своих хозяев. Стиффи, пожалуй, с таким же удовольствием вытирала свои маленькие ноги о мою доброту.

***

— Что ж, — начал докладывать я Дживсу, когда вернулся в свою комнату. — Зря я надеялся, что только тётя сядет на меня верхом и, погоняя хлыстом, будет кричать «Вперёд, Берти, вперёд!»  
  
— Сэр, что-то произошло, пока вы были в библиотеке? — мне был задан потрясающей своей наивностью вопрос, сказанный таким удивлённым тоном, будто я сидел в небесной канцелярии и ловил сачком бабочек.  
  
— Произошло, — ответил я даже как-то сурово, что не ушло от внимания Дживса. Он встрепенулся.  
  
— Признаюсь, сэр, мне хотелось бы узнать, что могло случиться за такой короткий срок.  
  
Знаете ли, утро этого дня началось как обычно размеренно и плавно, и Дживс удивился не просто так. Собрав меня практически по кускам, ибо я встал поздно и почувствовал некоторую слабость — ночная прогулка по саду дала о себе знать, я чувствовал першение в горле и был несколько недоволен окружающим — он с чувством выполненного долга отправил меня завтракать, а потом сопроводил до библиотеки. Моё скорое возвращение из тех мест вполне резонно породило в его голове только что озвученный им вопрос, ведь за это время он лишь успел привести в должный вид комнату и теперь придирчиво оглядывал мой смокинг, решая, готов он к завтрашней викторине или ещё нет.  
  
— Стиффи тоже хочет, чтобы я выкрал вопросы. Ей нужны деньги, точнее Пинкеру.  
  
— Мисс Стефани тоже была в библиотеке, сэр? — не верящим тоном спросил он.  
  
— Нет, мы случайно столкнулись с ней в саду.  
  
— Случайно ли, сэр?  
  
— Ха, возможно и нет. Не удивлюсь, если она следила за мной. Теперь же она дала мне понять, что перегрызёт мою глотку и натравит на меня Бартоломью, если я не достану для неё эти вопросы.  
  
— Поведение её терьера внушает мне опасение, сэр.  
  
— Мне тоже. Не удивлюсь, если премудростям лая и укусов этот терьер обучался у своей хозяйки.  
  
— Пёс мисс Стефани перегрыз всю домашнюю обувь обслуживающего персонала, сэр, и никто не может пожаловаться молодой мисс, поскольку опасается, что после обуви в пасти пса окажутся чьи-нибудь нижние конечности.  
  
— Правильно опасаются, Дживс.  
  
— Вынужден согласиться, сэр.  
  
— Вспомни, как нам пришлось спасаться от той самой пасти и острых зубов, живущих в ней.  
  
— Помню, сэр.  
  
— Жаль, что нас тогда никто заранее не предупредил, что их надо опасаться.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Что делать со Стиффи? Что делать с тётей? Что делать с кабинетом? — моя голова гудела от такого количества вопросов.  
  
Дживс, помедлив с ответом, как-то жалостливо на меня посмотрел и тихо произнёс:  
  
— Сэр, придётся ещё раз совершить поход в кабинет.  
  
— И ты туда же, Дживс!  
  
— Я же попробую зайти с другого фланга, сэр. Прислуга в этом доме иногда бывает сговорчивой.  
  
— Правда? — в моём быстро стучащем сердце появилась слабая надежда на чудо.  
  
— Возможно, мне удастся с кем-нибудь договориться, сэр.  
  
— Попробуй, Дживс, прошу тебя, — я просиял от такой готовности Дживса служить своему молодому господину, а он, судя по приподнявшимся уголкам губ, просиял в ответ.

***

Хоть некоторые обитатели этого дома и были помешаны на грядущей викторине, но чай никто не отменял. В должное время все начали собираться в гостиной с целью заморить червячка и посплетничать. Я зашёл на огонёк, когда на диване уже восседали тётя Дэлия и Мадлен. Бассет лепетала про впитанные за день знания и восторгалась гениальному замыслу отца. Было бы чему восторгаться, честное слово. Тётя делала вид, что внимательно слушает, но на самом деле (я ведь её знал) жадно посматривала на крендельки с джемом. По её голодному выражению лица было видно, что если она и желала впитать в себя что-то, то отнюдь не знания, а что-нибудь, начинающееся на к. вместе с дж. и желательно с закреплением пройденного материала.  
  
Честно говоря, мне показалось странным, что тётка на протяжении всего дня и словом не обмолвилась о моих ночных приключениях. Было как-то обидно. Я-то думал, что в трудный момент она поддержит меня и будет болеть за мой успех. Как вы знаете, ничего подобного не произошло. С утра она также не предприняла попыток найти меня и выпытать подробности. Наверное, бездельничала. Как иначе можно объяснить такое безразличие к вроде бы интересовавшему её вопросу?  
  
Не имея никакого желания рассказывать о своём ночном поражении, я присел рядом с ней, намереваясь умять тот же самый материал, на который были нацелены её глаза. Присутствие Мадлен избавляло меня от каких-либо объяснений, что только усилило мой аппетит.  
  
— Берти, дорогой, как идёт подготовка к викторине? — спросила тётя, как только я приземлился рядом. Она заботливо протянула мне чашку, кренделёк же отправила в свой рот.  
  
— Пока неважно, — честно ответил я.  
  
Мой ответ вызвал тяжёлый вздох и, очевидно, её расстроил. Меня насторожило, что удивлённой она не казалась. В голове проскочила мысль, что она была в курсе моей неудачи.  
  
— Надо стараться, Берти, — наущала она. — Надо предпринимать попытки и пересиливать себя снова и снова.  
  
Её очевидные намёки поубавили мой энтузиазм, вызванный её малым ко мне вниманием. Мне только что дали понять, по сути, что необходимо опять идти воровать листки с вопросами. Второй раз за сегодня, между прочим.  
  
Масла в огонь подлила Мадлен:  
  
— Берти, я в смятении.  
  
— А что такое? — поинтересовался я, потянувшись рукой к кренделькам. — Гасси так и не нашёл книгу о Тауэре?  
  
— Анжела и Хильдебранд до сих пор не разговаривают, — серьёзно сказала Мадлен, тряхнув своими золотистыми кудряшками.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Как это что? — вытаращила глаза она. — Они будут в одной команде. Ссора может плохо повлиять на их игру.  
Вмешалась тётя:  
  
— Тебя не должно это беспокоить, милая, нам это только на руку.  
  
Я подивился. Тётя Дэлия радовалась размолвке дочери со своим избранником? Я вновь стал обдумывать возможность подмены моей тётки злым духом. Радоваться размолвке только потому, что она может способствовать выигрышу? Знаете ли, это было ни в какие ворота.  
  
— Тётя, вы хотите сказать, пусть ссорятся дальше?  
  
— Дух соперничества не должен омрачаться личными неурядицами, — поддержала меня Мадлен и посмотрела в мою сторону томным взором. — Их надо помирить до начала викторины.  
  
Возможно, мы бы продолжили беседовать о духе соперничества, но в комнату зашли обсуждаемые нами Таппи и Анжела. Видимо, тоже захотели перекусить. Воинственная походка Анжелы и её желание сесть подальше от Таппи красноречиво оповестили всех присутствующих, то есть меня и двух дам, что ссора в самом разгаре. Таппи не уступал. Он решил показать, кто главный в их паре и, набрав с подносов как можно больше закусок и сладкого, стал поглощать еду с огромной скоростью. Анжела не смотрела в его сторону, молча уставившись в стену, на которой висела какая-то скучная картина.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы освежили свои знания, — раздалось над моим ухом. Только сейчас я заметил, что в гостиную вошли Спод и сэр Уоткин.  
  
— Да, точнее, ещё не совсем, — промямлил я, чуть не выронив из рук чашку.  
  
— Берти будет стараться, — к Уоткину обратилась тётка, наблюдая за тем, как старикан садится около дочери.  
  
— Папочка, — обратилась к нему Мадлен. — Гасси до сих пор сидит в библиотеке.  
  
— Пусть сидит, — ответил тот.  
  
— Я обещала принести ему чай.  
  
— Ещё чего. Надо распорядиться, чтобы чай отнесла прислуга.  
  
Спод приземлился на диван, не спуская с Мадлен влюблённого взгляда. Я тоже на неё посмотрел, силясь понять, чем же он так любуется, но, понаблюдав за ней с минуту, увы, причину так и не нашёл. В Мадлен не было ничего примечательного.  
  
— Я обещала отнести сама, папочка. Он так старается, читает.  
  
— Это похвально. Чтобы ответить на вопросы, надо напрячь мозги. А если мозгов нет, — сэр Уоткин вскинул взгляд на меня, — то, как ни готовься, толку не будет.  
  
— Ты уже определился с вопросами, Уоткин? — спросила тётя Дэлия, даже не пытаясь встать на сторону любимого племянника. Хитрая лиса, похоже, заботилась только о себе.  
  
— Определился, Дэлия, абсолютно. — Уоткин уважал мою тётю и ни с того, ни с сего начал делиться с ней секретной информацией. — Правда, осталось обдумать некоторые нюансы.  
  
— Нюансы, папочка?  
  
— Сегодня вечером я сверюсь с первоисточниками. Так, на всяких случай. Признаться, составляя программу для викторины, всего и не упомнишь. Я решил перепроверить некоторый материал.  
  
— Я всегда знала, что ты скрупулёзен в деталях, папочка.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогая.  
  
После милой беседы отца с дочерью тётка подмигнула мне, намекая на очередной ночной рывок; я же опять, теперь уже взволнованно, посмотрел на Мадлен. Мне показалось, что подмигивание увидели все. Нельзя было, чтобы малышка что-либо заподозрила. Мои опасения не оправдались. Мадлен мечтательно смотрела куда-то далеко — безнадёжно витала в своих мыслях. Пока я оценивал состояние догадливости Мадлен и всех остальных, оказывается, меня с той же внимательностью изучали другие глаза. Спод, чей взор я случайно поймал на себе, буквально распиливал меня. Похоже, он опять ревновал.  
  
— После чая, я попрошу Гасси выйти погулять, — задумчиво произнесла Мадлен. — Ему надо немного отдохнуть.  
  
Сэр Уоткин не был намерен продолжать разговаривать о Гасси. Пригубив чай, он отправился в свой кабинет. Остатки моего настроения испортились окончательно, когда подтвердились мои опасения по поводу ревности Спода. На протяжении всего чаепития он подавал мне невербальные знаки, которые были расценены мной как угрожающие. Когда же все отправились по своим делам, он дождался, пока мы останемся в гостиной одни, подошёл ко мне и стал чётко выговаривать каждое слово, как будто обращался к полоумному:  
  
— Вустер, — выплюнул он моё имя, — ты опять помышляешь нечто противозаконное. Я чую носом, что ты приехал сюда с мыслью расстроить малышку-Мадлен.  
  
— Я ничего не помышляю, ничего… — начал я, но быстро осёкся.  
  
— Будь добр закрыть свой рот и выслушать меня внимательно.  
  
Чтобы не видеть налившиеся кровью глаза, я посмотрел вниз, на сжавшиеся кулаки Спода, волосатые и огромные. Вспомнив в этот момент руки Дживса, я почему-то решил, что при созерцании диктаторской растительности вчерашняя положительная реакция повторится, но почувствовал только отвращение.  
  
— Куда ты смотришь, Вустер?  
  
— Да так, — неопределённо ответил я.  
  
— Смотри мне в глаза.  
  
Я последовал его настойчивому совету.  
  
— Если я узнаю, что ты обидел её, или увижу, что она рыдает из-за тебя, то я, — он осмотрелся и взял в руки небольшую скатерть, лежавшую на столе. Связав её в узел, он вцепился в неё зубами на манер Бартоломью и грозно прорычал. — Ты понял, Вустер? Вот что с тобой будет, если вознамеришься сунуться к Мадлен или сделать ей какую-нибудь пакость.  
  
— Я не собирался соваться.  
  
Он откинул скатерть прочь с такой силой, что бедная тряпица улетела в другой конец комнаты и, с треском впечатавшись в стену, упала на пол.  
  
— Будь осторожен в словах и действиях, — он помахал перед моим лицом своим кулаком. — Я уже предупредил твоего тщедушного дружка, теперь напоминаю тебе. Со мной шутки плохи.  
  
Я сглотнул, а он одёрнул пиджак, развернулся и пошёл за Бассетом. Мне же расхотелось гулять по дому. До конца дня я просидел в своём углу и нервно курил сигареты, купленные перед отъездом. Новый сорт мне посоветовали ребята в «Трутнях», но, то ли от чрезмерного напряжения, то ли от слабости табака, привычного расслабления я не ощущал. Дживс проявил в мою сторону высшую степень деликатности. Он оставил меня одного в комнате и дал возможность настроиться на контрольный рывок.

***

Второй раз я пошёл грабить интеллектуальные достижения сэра Уоткина намного позднее. Пробило дважды, когда я решил, что пора бы предпринять ещё одну попытку к поискам столь нужных некоторым дамам в этом доме злосчастных вопросов к идиотской викторине. Дживс дожидаться моего похода не стал, ушёл спать. Я его не виню. Кому понравится ежедневно, точнее еженощно, слоняться по дому перед тем, как молодой господин соизволит идти рыться в чужих бумагах. Решать свои проблемы должен был я сам.  
  
Я вылез из-под одеяла и вышел в коридор. На ощупь прошёл вдоль стены, иногда проводя по ней пальцами, на всякий случай, чтобы не сбиться с курса. Добрался до лестницы и спустился по ней, на удивление, без приключений. Через минуту я уже был около высокой лакированной двери в ад и нервно сглотнул — сколько раз я выступал в роли вора, и каждый был чрезвычайно волнительным. Я выдохнул, сказав про себя, что всё хорошо и что теперь уж точно никто меня не потревожит.  
  
Но только я попытался взяться за кручёную ручку двери, как боковым зрением заметил гуляющую по стене тень. Вовремя повернув за угол и спрятавшись за устрашающим доспехами рыцарем, я вновь увидел сэра Уоткина, неспешно подошедшего к кабинету. Не знаю, повезло мне или не повезло, но я понял, что ангелы сжалились надо мной второй раз и не кинули на растерзание этому сварливому старику. Как только он скрылся в дебрях своего кабинета я, сглотнув слюну, помчался прочь.  
  
Быстро просеменив по коридору обратно, я миновал прилегающие к кабинету комнаты, пробежал по главной гостиной и, поворачивая наобум, остановился около окна, выходившего в ночной сад. Постояв в темноте и переведя дыхание, я вдруг вспомнил поручение Гасси забрать какую-то книгу с какого-то подоконника. Мне же надо было её прочитать. Делать это я с самого начала не собирался, а вот забрать её надо было непременно.  
  
Где находилось то самое окно и та самая книга, к сожалению, я припомнить не смог. Удивительно, но я даже не припоминал, где сейчас нахожусь. В этой части дома я бывал крайне редко. Пришлось приложить усилия и сориентироваться. Я пошёл дальше по первому этажу особняка и очутился в небольшом коридоре, показавшемся мне смутно знакомым. Все двери были закрыты, но я не был бы Бертрамом Вустером, если бы не подался в одну из них, заглянув внутрь, как оказалось, ванной комнаты для прислуги.  
  
Меня удивило, что в комнате оказалась ещё одна дверь, напротив той, в которую вошёл я. В общем, в одну заглянул я, а вторая почему-то находилась в противоположном углу и вела, насколько я понял, к лестнице на хозяйский этаж.  
  
Только после разглядывания дверей и сопоставления известных мне фактов, до меня дошло, что в душевой кабинке был человек, и благо он стоял ко мне спиной. Я удивился, что дверь была не закрыта на защёлку, но потом вспомнил, что шёл уже третий час ночи. Практически все люди, исключая меня и сэра Уоткина, давно спали. По крайней мере, на втором этаже точно.  
  
Я бы незамедлительно выскользнул обратно в коридор, но любопытство взяло надо мной верх, ведь в кабинке был никто иной, как мой Дживс. Видимо, он принимал душ перед сном. Если бы не эта внезапная встреча, то я бы спокойно продолжил поиски книги. Сейчас же, распознав его, меня как магнитом потянуло войти внутрь. Шум воды перекрыл шорох моих шагов. Я вошёл и встал между висевшими на веревках простынями. Мне повезло, поскольку между ними была небольшая щелка, в которую я мог видеть всё, что происходило в душевой. Я стал смотреть, чувствуя, что делаю нечто запретное, но надо признаться, это незаконное наблюдение доставляло мне удовольствие странного рода, поэтому я решил собраться и вести себя тихо, с каждой секундой вовлекаясь в процесс подглядывания всё больше и больше. Знаю, что поступал не по-джентльменски, но что поделать — возвратиться обратно в коридор мне не позволил бы сам Дживс — он развернулся боком, и теперь, если бы я выскочил из своей засады, точно бы заметил меня.  
  
Я впервые видел своего слугу раздетым. Признаюсь, я был немного шокирован от вида его наготы. Дживс, по моему мнению, никогда не был худым. Я не хочу сказать, что он был полным, но некоторая плотность в его теле присутствовала всегда, впрочем, она никогда серьёзно мной не воспринималась из-за высокого роста. Всё-таки рост в шесть с лишним футов встречается довольно редко.  
  
Теперь же я смотрел на оголённый торс и ловил себя на мысли, что мне нравится разглядывать то, что я вижу. Никогда не подумал бы, что Дживс вот так каждый день стоит под душем без одежды — никогда, и сейчас я испытывал неловкость вперемежку с жаждой изучения, а изучать было что.  
  
Во-первых, мускулатура. Дживс явно уделял ей время. Выглядела она практически как на знаменитой фреске Микеланджело: подкачанные мышцы рук, прямая спина, рельефная линия плеч и бёдер, высокие икры — всё подтянутое и приятное на вид. Небольшое пикантное, обнаруженное мной, брюшко мне даже нравилось. Не знаю почему — впервые поймал себя на мысли, что мне по душе смотреть на такого мужчину, как Дживс.  
  
Во-вторых, движения. Воистину кошачьи. Он не столько мыл себя, сколько оглаживал. Вот провёл мыльной губкой по шее и закинул голову назад, вот опустил руку чуть ниже и прошёлся по, как теперь мне стало известно, волосатой груди и скользнул дальше, на живот; я понял, что никогда не видел более изящных движений. Мне даже пришлось облизнуться, так как слюнки потекли помимо моего желания. Я бы с удовольствием лизнул его шею и всё, что находилось ниже, сам облизал бы всё, выкинув губку куда подальше. Безрассудные мысли!  
  
В-третьих, его мужской орган… Знаете ли, в школе мы со сверстниками как-то решили проверить, у кого больше. Так вот, Дживс бы занял первое место и значительно оторвался бы вперёд от всех нас.  
  
Так бы и продолжалось моё тихое подглядывание, если бы не случилось дальнейшее. Меня буквально пронзило током, когда он опустил руку ниже и стал ласкать свой великолепный орган. Боже, пронеслось в моих мыслях, неужели он сейчас начнет делать то, о чём я подумал? Не успел я домыслить свою догадку, как Дживс взял в руку возбуждённый член и отточенными движениями уделил ему несколько минут, которые для меня растянулись на немыслимо долгое время. Я впился взглядом в порочную, но прекрасную картину, каким-то волшебным образом возникшую передо мной здесь, в этой простецкой ничем не примечательной ванной комнате.  
  
Судя по прерывистому дыханию и нетерпению, Дживс отчаянно нуждался в близости. Сила рывков и судороги, пробегающие по его телу, красноречиво говорили о воздержании, думаю, довольно длительном. А, возможно, и не длительном, ведь я мог судить лишь по своему опыту. Прибегать к занятиям подобного рода лично мне приходилось нечасто. Но я что-то отвлёкся. Сейчас в душевой происходило более яркое представление, чем рассказы о моих редких попытках доставить себе удовольствие.  
  
Дживс продолжал ласкать себя. Покрасневшая головка, блестящая, влажная, быстро мелькала в его сжатой руке. Он обращался с ней умело и нежно, трепетно отзываясь на каждое движение. Впервые я наблюдал такую чувствительность; он ярко реагировал на каждое прикосновение, пусть и своих рук. В этом было нечто сокровенное и откровенное, для меня чрезвычайно волнительное. Стон, приглушенный звуками льющейся воды, донёсся до моих ушей как растревоженный бамбуковой палкой гонг; я чуть не подался вперёд, вовремя вцепившись в ткань простыней, рискуя запутаться в них, или, чего хуже, оборвать верёвки, на которых они висели.  
  
Отпустив ткань, я схватился за ширинку, непонятно, правда, для чего; и без этой проверки я прекрасно знал, что возбудился до предела. Что я хотел делать дальше — я не знал. Не вторить ведь Дживсу в таком неподходящем месте? Пока моя рука решала, чем ей сейчас заняться, Дживс притих, упёршись лбом в кафельную плитку, притих буквально на несколько секунд, затем подставил лицо льющейся сверху воде и что-то прошептал, как будто короткую молитву или имя, которое, к сожалению, я не смог расслышать.  
  
Увиденное стало расплываться перед моими глазами. Похоже, часть его страсти передалась мне. Дживс вскоре закрыл вентиль, а я всё также заворожено наблюдал за ним, не веря, что всё происходит наяву. Он уже вышел из кабинки и стал вытираться полотенцем, как в дальнюю дверь ввалилась целующаяся парочка. Дживс окинул вошедших людей понимающим взглядом, молча отвернулся от них и пошёл в направлении ближней двери. К моей двери пошёл; точнее, к двери, располагающейся с моей стороны. Поскольку Дживс был ещё не совсем одет — совсем не одет! — ему ничего не оставалось, как укрыться в том месте, где стоял я, то есть за висящими простынями.  
  
— Сэр? — прошептал он удивленно, наконец, заметив моё присутствие. — Что вы здесь делаете? — однако, ошеломление на его лице потрясло меня не так сильно, как внезапное опознание вошедших. Я перевёл взгляд с него на уже родную щелку, похлопал глазами и стал показывать ему жестом, чтобы он замолчал. Сам же от крайнего удивления приложил ладонь ко рту и пристально вглядывался в лица девушки и парня, всё ещё сомневаясь, то ли я вижу или же мои глаза решили изменить мне в своей службе.  
  
Дживс продолжил вытираться и одеваться, изредка посматривая то на моё лицо, то на бёдра. Его взгляд был вопросительным, в нём проскальзывало выражение, которое я заметил вчера утром и в саду. Возможно, даже более смелое выражение сейчас читалось на его лице. Он хотел объяснений, но мне было не до них.  
  
Таппи! Таппи изменял Анжеле, ещё не успев на ней жениться. И с кем! Со служанкой! Селадонские привычки Глоссопа поражали меня уже не первый раз. Насколько я знал, он всегда изнывал от любви к какой-нибудь девушке своего круга. Что же я видел сейчас? Он тискал и мял, кажется, горничную, и нисколько не стеснялся в развратных выражениях, коими щедро подправлял своё разнузданное поведение.  
  
— Это неслыханно, — прошептал я, полностью удостоверившись, что это был жених моей кузины.  
  
Я бы, наверное, сказал вслух что-то ещё и сделал бы это значительно громче, но Дживс решил, что следует поступить иначе. Его лицо уже ничего не выражало. С секунду он медлил, но взял себя в руки, а заодно и меня в придачу, и мы каким-то образом оказались в коридоре.  
  
— Дживс, ты видел? — я показывал руками на только что закрывшуюся за нами дверь.  
  
— Я видел, сэр. А что видели вы?  
  
— Неслыханно. Развратник Глоссоп, чтобы его, — я был возмущён до глубины души, тем не менее, намеренно не прореагировал на проскользнувший в его вопросе намёк.  
  
— Для мистера Глоссопа ситуация вполне обычная, сэр.  
  
— С чего ты взял?  
  
— Не делайте вид, что не знали, сэр.  
  
— Я не знал! — тут Дживс позволил себе неслыханную вещь. Он взял меня за рукав халата и настойчиво потянул прочь от двери.  
  
— Сэр, нам лучше переговорить в другом месте.  
  
Он провёл меня по узкому коридору и вскоре мы оказались в небольшой комнате — гладильной, по всей видимости, или бельевой. Стопки чистых полотенец высились в ней до самого потолка. Я, можно сказать, впервые был в обители прислуги и мог так близко наблюдать промежуточный этап приведения хозяйского белья в нужный вид.  
  
— Таппи и служанка, — мысль о том, что нам можно спать с прислугой одновременно удивила меня и позабавила. Не думайте, что я совсем дурак, я прекрасно знал, что некоторые предпочитают похаживать налево, а точнее на первый этаж, то есть в людскую, но для меня эти походы всегда были чем-то призрачным, мимолётно обсуждаемым в редких разговорах; воочию процесс я никогда не видел, не хотел видеть и не думал о нём, как о чём-то серьёзном; сегодня же я узнал всё и прочувствовал весь колорит сего дела.  
  
Вместе с этим, как любой воспитанный человек, я считал, что помолвка накладывает на пару некоторые обязательства. Глоссоп же, признаюсь, только что расширил границы моего миропознания и сделал это весьма жёстким образом.  
  
— Сэр, успокойтесь. — Дживс, кажется, беспокоился за моё состояние.  
  
— Как же это? Неужели Таппи спит со служанкой? А честь моей сестры?  
  
— Мистер Глоссоп и мисс Анжела ещё не состоят в браке, сэр.  
  
— Всё равно. Помолвка — вещь серьёзная. А если бы их увидел не я, а кто-то другой?  
  
Дживс кашлянул.  
  
— Сэр, извините, что перевожу разговор, но могу ли я узнать, как долго вы прятались за простынями?  
  
Его вопрос несколько охладил моё негодование. Я не спешил отвечать ему, наблюдая за выражением его лица. Лицо, как я и сказал, оставалось бесстрастным.  
  
— Судя по вашей бурной реакции, сэр, я сделал вывод, что вы не знали о появлении мистера Глоссопа заранее. Значит, вы не следили за ним, а были в комнате ещё до его появления. Так что вы там делали, сэр?  
  
— Искал книгу, оставленную Гасси, — ответил я почти правду. — Хотел изучить дневник… Пипса или Фипса.  
  
— Изучили, сэр?  
  
— Ну, в общем и целом, нет. Книгу я так и не нашёл.  
  
— Полагаю, сэр, мне стоит поискать её для вас?  
  
Всё-таки он мог требовать объяснений более настойчиво; такие разговоры вокруг да около подтверждали его правильное понимание ситуации и нежелание ставить меня в неудобное положение. Он не мог предъявить молодому господину каких-то серьёзных обвинений, поскольку у него не было неопровержимых доказательств моего преступления. Читал ли он правду на моём лице — возможно, но я решил объяснить всё случайным стечением обстоятельств.  
  
— Дживс, я оказался в ванной комнате непреднамеренно и не увидел ничего, что могло бы изменить моё к тебе отношение, — я пытался казаться непринужденным. — То ли дело Таппи…  
  
— Сэр, мне кажется, вы сильно преуменьшаете.  
  
— Уже два часа ночи, Дживс, — ответил я невпопад, причём сам удивился своим словам.  
  
Он замолчал. От его тела исходил приятный запах, неизвестный мне ранее, но очень вкусный. Влажные тёмные волосы, наскоро уложенные, блестели в свете лампы, одна прядь спустилась на висок, притягивая к себе моё внимание. Длинный чёрный халат скрывал, как я теперь знал, прекрасное тело, но одежда теперь не была для меня преградой — я в мельчайших подробностях помнил, как выглядел человек, стоящий передо мной.  
  
Я пытался честно смотреть Дживсу в глаза, но получалось неважно. Мой взгляд быстро расстался с проницательным взором опытного человека, который был гораздо умнее и старше меня, скользнул ниже, на бьющуюся на шее жилку; понаблюдав за ней, я с огорчением отметил, что Дживс нисколько не взволнован — никакого учащённого сердцебиения. Если у кого-то из нас и порхали шаловливые мыслишки, то целиком и полностью у меня, только в моей голове.  
  
— В таком случае, сэр, разрешите проводить вас до вашей спальни.  
  
— Нет, я уж как-нибудь сам дойду.  
  
— Тогда, — Дживс сделал паузу, — прошу вас, сэр, исключите возможность вторжения в любые двери, кроме как от вашей комнаты.  
  
— А? — я опешил и дотронулся до ссадины на шее, почему-то в этот момент всполыхнувшей болью.  
  
— За любыми другими дверями, сэр, — спокойно продолжал он, — может оказаться менее лояльный к подглядываниям человек.  
  
Определённо он раскусил меня. Я только и смог, что натянуто улыбнуться и поспешно ретироваться. Мой пульс отбивал чечётку. Я выдохнул, понимая, что попал не просто в суп, а в настоящее варево ведьмы. Меня начинало колотить, конечно же, от поднявшихся нервов; о книге я забыл, спеша подняться к себе в комнату. До своей спальни я добежал за одну минуту и нырнул под одеяло с головой. Притихнув, я лежал и думал о своей страшной ошибке. Ну что меня толкнуло стоять истуканом в этой проклятой ванной комнате, и как я мог подумать, что Дживс ни о чём не догадается? Я чуть не расплакался. Пока я мучил себя подобными вопросами, дверь приоткрылась, и послышался голос, от звука которого меня проняла очередная порция дрожи.  
  
— Сэр, вам не помешает выпить бокал мадеры перед сном, — услышал я сквозь одеяло. — Это крепкое португальское вино очень успокаивает нервы.  
  
Трясущимися руками я одёрнул одеяло вниз и увидел своего камердинера, одетого по всем правилам этикета. Он держал в руке поднос. Его взгляд скользнул по моему лицу, такой же ничего не выражающий взгляд, абсолютно ничего. Это подарило мне слабую надежду на спасение. Я было подумал, что Дживс больше никогда не зайдёт в мою комнату, теперь же, видя его перед собой в обычном одеянии и слушая его обычное ко мне обращение, я мог предположить, что он останется служить у меня дальше.  
  
Такой же трясущейся рукой, я взял с подноса бокал и опрокинул в себя всё его содержимое.  
  
— Спасибо, Дживс, — выдохнул я, поблагодарив отнюдь не за принесённый алкоголь.  
  
— Не за что, сэр, — он не отрываясь смотрел мне в глаза. — Доброй ночи, сэр.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Дживс, — вымолвил я и в этот раз, положив голову на подушку, моментально заснул.


	4. Chapter 4

Мне снились непотребные сны. Дживс фигурировал в каждом из них и неизменно представал передо мной в новом амплуа идеального любовника-искусителя. Причём искушал он только меня. И я с удовольствием искушался. Да и как было не поддаться, если его поведение было непозволительно развязным, а вустерские бастионы до смешного хлипкими? Дживс выделывал такое, о чём я и не мечтал в самых смелых фантазиях! Как перед таким устоять? Привычная чопорность — неотъемлемая часть его поведения — треснула по швам, испарилась, истлела в пыль, и перед молодым господином оголилась ранее неведомая, но невероятно притягательная сторона сложной, но безупречной личности. Уверен, она, эта сторона, проявлялась и в реальности, но до сих пор тщательно ото всех скрывалась, по крайней мере, от меня точно. Такого страстного и даже опасного Дживса я ещё не знал, но с удовольствием с ним познакомился.  
  
Итак, оказывается, Дживс был не против прикасаться ко мне столь же трепетно и нежно, как к себе самому. Иногда мне казалось, что прикосновения к Вустеру отличались ещё большей осторожностью и деликатностью. Неторопливость, свойственная Дживсу в реальной жизни, передалась и жизни интимной. Он обстоятельно подготавливал, так сказать, почву, зацеловывая меня до полу обморока. Я-то был готов прыгнуть на него сразу, в ту самую секунду, когда увидел в неглиже. Он же не спешил, сдерживал мои порывы и растягивал каждый приятный момент. Когда мне удалось сблизиться с ним на минимальную дистанцию (пришлось повозиться, знаете ли), у меня сорвало шлюзы, кажется, такой термин используют моряки. Я забыл, как меня зовут.  
  
Дживс с большой сноровкой сжимал в руке мой член, нежно прикасался к паху и гладил бёдра. От неторопливости, с которой всё происходило, и от блеска лукавой прищурки я пришёл в дикое возбуждение и издавал гортанные, несвойственные мне, звуки. Не зная, что подобная приятная пытка возможна в принципе, я невольно сравнивал его умения с умениями всех моих предыдущих любовников. Несомненно, я был впечатлён. Обычно, для того, чтобы почувствовать всю силу оргазма, мне приходилось прикладывать некоторые усилия. Проще говоря, большинство моих партнёров вели себя эгоистично, делали всё грубо и резво, даже быстро, требуя взамен намного больше, чем давали. Дживс, напротив, взял в свои руки буквально всё: от первых поцелуев до финальных толчков, и молодой господин, расслабившись (или напрягшись, тут как посмотреть), только принимал ласки и стонал от удовольствия.  
  
Такие грандиозные перемены в наших с ним отношениях, пусть даже и во сне, мне несказанно понравились. Возможно, за эту внезапную симпатию стоило благодарить старину Таппи, который открыл мне глаза и косвенно указал на услужливые руки, находящиеся в непосредственной от меня близости. От удивления, что всё может быть так просто и, самое главное, так, как мне хочется, я проснулся, вскинувшись, и обнаружил, что мой член не прочь воплотить сны в реальность.  
  
Я никогда не позволяю себе пачкать постель, предпочитая удовлетворять свои потребности в ванной. Однако сегодня всё произошло помимо моей воли. После сладкого сна и непредвиденно раннего пробуждения, я не мог сдерживаться и отчаянно ласкал себя на протяжении нескольких минут, вспоминая увиденное вчера в душевой и сейчас во сне, и намерено объединял два этих сводящих с ума дживсовых образа в один. Я ощущал от своих пошлых фантазий огромный прилив сил и крови в известном месте и, возможно, впервые в жизни, кончил с намеком на экстаз.  
  
Ко времени обычного для меня пробуждения (когда Дживс приходил с подносом в руках, тщательно причёсанный и одетый с иголочки) я достиг вершин блаженства дважды и лежал в простынях, вспоминая некоторые приятные события нашего с ним прошлого. Например, в моей памяти всплыл случай, когда нам пришлось переодеваться в женские тряпки, опять же по прихоти тёти Дэлии, чёрт её дери, и щеголять в них перед ничего не понимающей, обманутой публикой. Вспоминая эту маленькую шалость, я невольно улыбался. Сколько же нам пришлось всего пережить вместе.  
  
Помимо приятных воспоминаний прошлого передо мной также маячил вопрос, с каждой минутой интересующий меня всё сильнее и сильнее. По какой причине Дживс прореагировал на произошедшее ночью настолько лояльно? Признаюсь, я терялся в догадках. Возможно, думал я, он не только мудрый, но и снисходительный к причудам других человек? Один мой знакомый по колледжу, будучи сам великим ходоком по дамской части, довольно терпимо относился к тем, кто предпочитал утешаться в объятьях своего пола. Он говорил, что в этом нет ничего противного природе. Может, Дживс считал также?  
  
В моих самых смелых предположениях даже мелькала мысль, что он предпочитает мужчин, но эта догадка тонула, будто пудовая гиря, или же трескалась в щепки от неопровержимых доказательств его порядочности. Все мои прежние наблюдения за ним вынудили откинуть эту догадку подальше. Слишком правильным он был. Слишком эталонным. Но, сколько бы я не отказывался от своих мыслей и не отмахивался от порочных мечтаний, мой член не собирался составлять мне компанию. От сладостных фантазий, что мой слуга может желать меня так же сильно, как желал во сне, тело опять благосклонно отреагировало. В эту минуту дверь тихо открылась, и в комнату вошёл Дживс.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — проговорил он, посмотрев на меня с великим вниманием.  
  
Моя неуместная улыбка, конечно же, от него не укрылась, но он не стал долго задерживаться ни на ней, ни на пороге, а прошёл к кровати, намереваясь поставить поднос на тумбочку.  
  
— Доброе утро, Дживс, — ответил я, после того, как аккуратно подтянул свою заднюю часть к подушкам и уселся… в общем, я ответил, когда спрятал улики под складками одеяла.  
  
Начался наш обычный разговор.  
  
— Сэр, ваш утренний чай, — поднос мягко звякнул о столешницу, и ко мне протянулась фарфоровая чашка, наполненная благоухающей жидкостью. Совершенно точно я различил аромат имбиря.  
  
— Спасибо, Дживс, — честно, я ожидал перемен в его поведении. Ожидал угрюмых взглядов, надутых щёк, неодобрения или чего-то подобного. Но, на первый взгляд, ничего не изменилось. Благожелательность и такт. Не разглядев в поведении Дживса ожидаемого осуждения, я взял чашку и даже спросил по привычке: — Какой сегодня день?  
  
— Сегодня солнечно, сэр. Дождь исключается. Ветер незначительный. До самого позднего вечера будет тепло.  
  
— Надо же, какое счастье, — я пытался выглядеть непринуждённо. С чашкой в руках и воодушевлённым взглядом, словно ребёнок, я внимал каждое слово, пытаясь понять, когда лучше завести разговор о вчерашнем событии, и стоит ли его заводить вообще.  
  
— Позвольте спросить, как вам спалось, сэр?  
  
— В целом, неплохо, — признался я. — Но временами меня мучили…  
  
— Кошмары, сэр?  
  
— Не то, чтобы кошмары, — замялся я. — Скажем так, сны были необычного содержания.  
  
— Вот как, сэр.  
  
— Наверное, будет правдой, если я скажу, — я оглядел его сверху донизу, тщательно подбирая следующие слова, — что чувство вины за… за ту непреднамеренную встречу мучило меня всю ночь, — закончил я.  
  
— Напрасно, сэр. Вы не доставили мне никаких неудобств.  
  
Сказав это, Дживс принялся за свои обычные дела, нисколько не отклоняясь от расписания. Он ни на секунду дольше не задержался возле кровати. Подошёл к окну и раздвинул шторы, после — взял мой халат и отправился в ванную. Открыл кран. Послышалось журчание льющейся воды. Тихо звякнула бритва. Стандартная схема. Закончив приготовления к утреннему купанию господина, он вернулся в комнату и, посмотрев на меня, учтиво произнёс:  
  
— Вы что-то хотите сказать, сэр? — видимо, выражение моего лица говорило о том, что во мне скопилось много вопросов.  
  
— То есть, — во избежание дискомфорта и рассекречивания моего состояния мне пришлось поменять позу, — ты не сердишься на меня?  
  
— Должен сказать, поначалу у меня возникло желание рассердиться, сэр, но после недолгих размышлений, я понял, что не смогу этого сделать.  
  
— Слава богу, — облегчённый вздох вырвался из моей груди сам собой. — Я обещаю, что подобного с моей стороны больше не повторится.  
  
Он слегка наклонил голову вбок, будто мгновение раздумывал над моими словами, и если бы я его не знал, то мог бы сказать, что ответ ему не понравился. Слишком натянутым стало лицо.  
  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
  
Неловкая пауза, отягощённая его напряжением, заставила меня перевести разговор на нейтральную тему:  
  
— Как поживают здешние обитатели?  
  
Кажется, Дживс был мне благодарен за перемену в разговоре и стал обстоятельно отвечать на заданный вопрос:  
  
— Миссис Трэверс читает романы о неразделённой любви, сэр. Мисс Бассет намекнула ей о ваших чувствах и дала почитать книгу некоего автора…  
  
— А, я понял какую.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр?  
  
— Когда я вчера пришёл в библиотеку, то схватился за первую попавшуюся книжку, чтобы не выглядеть среди погрязших в науке людей лишним элементом.  
  
— И вам повезло с выбором, сэр?  
  
— Фортуна отвернулась от меня.  
  
— Это всё запонки, сэр.  
  
— Так, — мне не понравилось, что разговор опять сводится к запонкам, — что делают остальные?  
  
— Мистер Глоссоп продолжает выяснять отношения с мисс Анжелой. Мистер Финк-Ноттл безвылазно сидит в библиотеке. Мисс Стефани закрылась у себя в комнате, сэр.  
  
— А старик Бассет?  
  
— Как говорят в людской, мистер Бассет почти всю ночь провёл в своём кабинете, сэр.  
  
— Этого и следовало ожидать.  
  
— Поговаривают, что он боится за сохранность вопросов, сэр.  
  
— С чего бы это? — от упоминания о старике Бассете напряжение в пижамных штанах немного поутихло.  
  
— Рискну предположить, сэр, что ваше криминальное прошлое будоражит его воображение.  
  
— Неужели, — я помолчал. — Думаешь, он заметил меня прошлой ночью?  
  
— Скорее всего, нет, сэр. Иначе назрел бы скандал.  
  
— Тогда кто-то проговорился? — я начал рассуждать вслух. — Тётя Дэлия? Или Стиффи?  
  
— Нельзя исключать это предположение, сэр, но я склонен думать, что сэр Уоткин просто-напросто проявляет излишнюю подозрительность. В прошлые разы вы себя плохо зарекомендовали.  
  
Я внимательно посмотрел на Дживса, поднявшего взгляд к потолку. Он делал так, когда считал, что дальнейшие слова могут отдавать низменностью, недостойной ушей правящего класса.  
  
— Дживс.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Меня не оставляет ощущение, что ты что-то недоговариваешь.  
  
— Вот как, сэр? Уверяю, о сэре Уоткине я сказал абсолютно всё.  
  
— Так-так, значит, есть что сказать о ком-то другом?  
  
Снова эта неопределённость во взгляде.  
  
— Ты ещё что-то знаешь, Дживс?  
  
— Совсем немного, сэр.  
  
— Расскажи.  
  
— Боюсь, что последующие новости вам не понравятся, сэр.  
  
— Будь добр, расскажи, — настаивал я.  
  
— Что ж, — он сосредоточился, чтобы подобрать слова. — Прислуга начала делать ставки, сэр.  
  
— Ставки? — я опешил.  
  
— Грядёт состязание, сэр.  
  
— Состязание?  
  
— Интеллектуальное состязание, сэр. Всё же викторина, в своём роде, показательная игра.  
  
— Верно, — подумав, ответил я. — И что же? Ставят на команды?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— На кого тогда?  
  
— На игроков, сэр.  
  
— Так-так, — смысл слов дошёл до меня с небольшой задержкой. — И ты решил рассказать об этом?  
  
— Да, сэр. Почему-то мне захотелось поделиться этой новостью с вами.  
  
Я обдумал услышанное и спросил:  
  
— А почему ставят на игроков, а не на команды?  
  
— Здешний штат прекрасно знает возможности игроков вражеской нам команды, сэр. Среди участников разве что мисс Стефани может представлять выгодное вложение.  
  
— И?  
  
— Делать ставки только на неё было бы, по меньшей мере, глупо, сэр.  
  
— Так-так, — повторил я. — Мне что, каждое слово из тебя выпытывать? Про ставки говори подробнее.  
  
— Простите, сэр. Ставки также сделаны на других участников викторины. После состязания предвидится подробный разбор уровня каждого.  
  
— Кто фаворит? — осторожно спросил я.  
  
— На первом месте пока уверенно держится мистер Финк-Ноттл, сэр.  
  
— Естественно, он самый рачительный участник.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Ты больше ничего не хочешь сказать? — поразительная выдержка. Он же знал, что я хочу услышать про себя.  
  
— А вы хотели ещё что-то узнать, сэр?  
  
— А на меня каковы ставки? Кто-то вообще их делал?  
  
— Да, сэр. Я поставил на вас некоторую сумму.  
  
— И всё?  
  
— Боюсь, сэр, что прислуга этого дома относится к вашим познаниям слегка неуважительно.  
  
— Ну, конечно, — я недовольно цокнул языком. Новость о ставках была, однозначно, неприятной. — Значит, ставки. Чудненько. И вопросы теперь за семью печатями и до них никак не добраться. А я так надеялся… Позор Вустерам. Тётя Дэлия мне этого не простит.  
  
— Я бы не строил столь безнадежные планы, сэр.  
  
Весь вид Дживса вселял в меня надежду.  
  
— Дживс? Ты что, тебе удалось? — чуть ли не шёпотом спросил я.  
  
— Сэр, если вы не против, я предпочту ответить на ваш вопрос через пару часов. Скажу лишь, что в нашем нелёгком деле есть определённые успехи, но ещё рано бить в победный гонг.  
  
Я не стал выпытывать подробности, поскольку прочитал в его взгляде просьбу, чтобы я не вмешивался преждевременно. Растравливать моё воображение и вселять надежду у Дживса получалось особенно хорошо. Я почувствовал, что пока не нужно настаивать; только улыбнулся и увидел, как в ответ на мою улыбку приподнялся уголок его губ.

***

Дживс покинул комнату сразу же после обстоятельной подготовки к купанию. Дождавшись, пока вода в ванну наберётся до нужной отметки, он сослался на свои секретные — я так понял, связанные с викториной — дела и предоставил мне возможность дойти до ванной комнаты в одиночестве. Конечно, перед этим мне пришлось удовлетворить свои проснувшиеся потребности в третий раз, иначе я бы не смог сделать и двух шагов. Краткий разговор с Дживсом и его заверения, что он на меня не обижен и что есть подвижки в подготовке к викторине, вдохновили меня (точнее, отдельные части моего тела) воспарить над всеми проблемами и насладиться суррогатом некогда испробованного Евой плода. Побудили меня к этому вкушению и пристальные наблюдения со стороны слуги.  
  
Вроде обычные посматривания, но невероятно будоражат нервы. У меня создалось впечатление, что после ночной стычки (назовём её так) между нами сократилась дистанция. Сейчас я чувствовал настроение и состояние Дживса особенно сильно и старался лишний раз не тревожить установившуюся между нами связь.  
  
Пока я мылся, меня одолевали мечтания. Я блаженствовал в воде не меньше получаса. Удивительно, но уточки (предусмотрительно взятые из дома) в этот раз меня совершенно не интересовали. Интересовал меня только Дживс, и мечты о нём затмевали все прежние интересы. Среди всех мыслей лидировала мысль о том, что произойдёт, если я начну, как бы это сказать, ещё сильнее сближать ту дистанцию, которая уже, по моему разумению, немного сократилась? Я хочу сказать не о том, что я был готов запрыгнуть на Дживса и прикоснуться к нему, как это было во сне, а, скажем, просто, как-нибудь к слову задать ему несколько наводящих вопросов относительно возможности дальнейшего развития наших отношений.  
  
Не ответить на мой проверочный вопрос Дживс не сможет — не позволит долг вассала. Он обязательно что-нибудь скажет. Конечно, в его стиле — отвести нежелательный разговор в сторону или ответить уклончиво. В таком случае, ответ будет означать, что Дживс не настолько идеальный (в плане своих предпочтений), как я о нём до сих пор думал. Хотя нет, это может означать и то, что молодому господину не стоит соваться в его личные дела. Чёрт. Но почему мне так хочется сунуться в эти самые дела?  
  
Я подумал ещё. А, скажем, если он ответит так, что смысл его слов будет говорить о положительном итоге моих попыток к сближению? Что я буду делать в таком случае? Чует моё сердце — струшу, и если всё заранее не продумать, пароход «Бертрам Вустер» сядет на мель от слишком большой скорости своего хода. Незнание, что именно предпринять во внезапной для меня ситуации, всегда было слабым местом моего характера. Нет, спешить с вопросами, то есть со слишком откровенными вопросами, не стоит. Если и спрашивать, то корректно, издалека — так, чтобы в случае провала можно было сделать вид совершенной незаинтересованности к предмету, которого Бертрам коснулся невзначай в ходе обычного разговора.  
  
Со стороны Дживса может, конечно, последовать и третий вариант реакции на мой вопрос — безразличие. Третьего варианта я больше всего боялся. Я боялся, что начну делать первые шаги, а Дживс посмотрит на меня привычным взглядом и ответит мне совсем невпопад, что-то вроде: «Ужин готов, сэр» или «Не совсем расслышал, что вы сказали, сэр». Тогда я, учитывая случившееся ночью, точно провалюсь сквозь землю и буду там сидеть до тех пор, пока… а, собственно, как долго я буду намерен там сидеть я не знал, так как не собирался воссоздавать только что всплывшую в моём воображении картину. Хуже нечего и придумывать.  
  
Я неосознанно провёл рукой по шее и вздохнул. Ссадина всё ещё беспокоила. Лёгкая простуда тоже давала о себе знать еле ощутимым першением в горле. Имбирный чай делал своё дело — скрашивал признаки болезни — но вот нервозность, которая поднималась во мне от неопределённости, связанной со слугой, и от всего происходящего в этом проклятом доме, чай скрыть не мог. Грядёт викторина, и если Дживс не придумал, как выудить из кабинета злосчастные вопросы, Вустер, не блещущий познаниями и, что уж скрывать, памятью, обязательно опростоволосится. А ведь я мог, к примеру, впитать в себя знания, как это делали Мадлен и Гасси. Поразительно, как быстро вчера прошло время, а я даже не заставил себя пойти в библиотеку второй раз и хоть немного подготовиться.  
  
Что сделано, а точнее, что не сделано, то не сделано. Конечно, есть время исправиться… Я имел в виду библиотеку. Нет. Главным сейчас было то, что я как следует помылся и устремил свои ступни к банному коврику. Покинув альков чистоты, я вытерся и, надев халат, отправился обратно в комнату. Не решаясь изменить свой привычный маршрут — обычно, выйдя из ванной, я всегда шествовал к кровати — я направился к своему недавнему ложу и, подхватив чистое бельё, обратил внимание на произошедшие изменения.  
  
На тумбочке, где недавно стоял поднос, лежал «Дневник» Пипса. Когда я уходил, книги в комнате точно не было. Видимо, Дживс возвратился и положил её сюда, пока я был в ванной. Чудно. Про Пипса, Гасси, Мадлен и Стиффи я решил пока не думать. Зато принял решение найти Таппи и поговорить с ним. Не знаю, где носило Дживса и какие дела отвлекали его от его непосредственных обязанностей, но мне пришлось одеваться самостоятельно, благо всё к этому было подготовлено. Костюм, нижнее бельё, туфли — всё ожидало меня в лучшем виде. Вы не подумайте, Берти может прекрасно облачаться в одежду и сам, просто, я привык ощущать рядом с собой заботливые, в любую минуту готовые поднести нужный элемент одежды, руки. Что ж, видимо, сегодняшнее утро отличалось от обычных абсолютно всем.

***

Я вышел из комнаты в сильной задумчивости. Но не успел сделать и десяти шагов, как на меня налетел Таппи. Он был настолько взъерошенным и растрёпанным, что мне даже стало завидно. Не удивлюсь, если несколько минут назад этот развратник опять кувыркался со служанкой в каком-нибудь укромном углу.  
  
Хищное рукопожатие, коим всегда одаривал меня друг, по ощущениям можно было сравнить лишь с хваткой железных тисков. Таппи, поняв, кто стоит перед ним, в очередной раз сжал эти свои тиски. Хотел ли он поздороваться — было сложно сказать, скорее, он искал точку опоры, которую и нашёл в моей руке, с каждой секундой терпящей всё большие лишения. Доведя мою кожу до белизны, он огляделся по сторонам — в коридоре были только мы — и повёл меня обратно к комнате, однако внутрь комнаты не вошёл.  
  
Как следует отдышавшись, он заговорил сдавленным голосом:  
  
— Берти, скажи мне, какого чёрта Анжела сверлит мой мозг? — спросил он, с опаской посматривая в том направлении, откуда появился, будто за ним крался призрак и вот-вот должен был его настигнуть.  
  
— А она сверлит?  
  
— Без остановки.  
  
— И ты не догадываешься по какой причине?  
  
— Догадываюсь. — Глоссоп теперь был занят поправлением галстука, явно завязанного в спешке. — Сейчас всё расскажу.  
  
— Ну, давай, — я приготовился слушать.  
  
— Помнишь, я был против того, чтобы остаться здесь?  
  
— Помню.  
  
— Я сказал о своём нежелании не только тебе.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Я высказался и Анжеле тоже. В итоге мы поссорились.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
— Так вот, — он закончил поправлять галстук и провёл рукой по волосам. — После обстоятельных размышлений, я понял, что был не прав, и нам стоит погостить в Тотли дольше, — продолжил он, тяжело дыша. — Здесь не так плохо, как мне вначале показалось.  
  
В коридоре было тихо, его громкий шёпот мог быть прекрасно услышан человеком, стоящим неподалёку.  
  
— Что понудило тебя изменить своё мнение, позволь спросить?  
  
— Я познакомился кое с кем.  
  
— С кем?  
  
— Да так.  
  
— Разве в Тотли есть незнакомые тебе люди?  
  
— Не на втором и выше этажах.  
  
— Из обслуги?  
  
— Ну, в целом, да.  
  
— И насколько знакомство серьёзно?  
  
— Очень серьёзно, Берти, — прошептал он, посмотрев мне в глаза. — Очень.  
  
— Ты и служанка?! — я не мог уложить в голове, что Таппи так легко говорил об этом.  
  
— Да, — он, видимо, ждал одобрения, но, увидев моё изумление, поинтересовался. — А что тут такого? — на круглом лице отразилось недоумение.  
  
Я хрюкнул или булькнул, в общем, слюна встала у меня комом в горле. Я был до крайней степени возмущён беззаботным тоном его слов.  
  
— В Тотли есть чем поживиться, — продолжил он. — В Бринкли-Корте — нет. Анжела всё время болтается у меня перед носом; расслабиться толком нельзя, — он поиграл бровями, дав понять, о чём шла речь.  
  
— Ты забыл, что помолвлен с моей сестрой?  
  
— Нет, не забыл.  
  
— Тогда о каком расслаблении ты говоришь?  
  
— Ты сам-то что делал в ванной комнате вместе с Дживсом? — неожиданно спросил он, посмотрев на меня исподлобья. Учитывая, что он был несколько ниже меня, его взгляд отдавал агрессией.  
  
— А? — такого развития беседы я абсолютно не предполагал.  
  
— Я видел, как ты выходил с ним в другую дверь.  
  
— Ты блефуешь, — я попытался нанести ответный удар.  
  
— Брось, Берти, — он сморщил нос. — Мне всё равно, кого ты там предпочитаешь: женщин или мужчин. И в школе всякое было — дело понятное.  
  
— Я не предпочитаю мужчин, — мои щёки покраснели и, кажется, спину опять пробила нервная дрожь.  
  
— Давай заключим соглашение, — вдруг предложил он. — Я никому ничего не говорю про тебя и Дживса, ты — про меня и Милли.  
  
— Но я не…  
  
— Вот и я не… — он хищно улыбнулся, вновь пожал мою руку, да так, что я чуть не взвыл, и, оглядываясь, крадучись направился к лестнице.  
  
Скажу вам, мой лоб взмок. Только я достал платок, чтобы утереть пот, как за спиной раздалось вежливое покашливание. Я обернулся и обнаружил, что из-за угла выплыл мой камердинер. Я смотрел на него с полминуты, он, конечно же, молчал, но его глаза красноречиво намекали на необходимость немедленно начать разговор.  
  
— Чёрт, я влип, Дживс, — я откликнулся на немой призыв. — Ты слышал?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Как теперь разуверить Таппи в том, чего не было?  
  
— Надо ли разуверять мистера Глоссопа, сэр?  
  
— Как это надо ли? — нервный глоток заставил меня кашлянуть. — Мы с тобой попали в тонущую лодку. Включи свои мозги и подумай, как нам избежать каторги.  
  
— Сэр, не стоит так беспокоиться, — он заботливо провёл рукой по моим плечам, якобы убирая с ткани пылинки или что-то ещё. Я был ему благодарен за этот жест поддержки и почувствовал себя лучше, спокойнее, что ли. — Дело в том, что мистер Глоссоп имел и имеет дело не только с мисс Милли, о которой он только что упомянул, но и с некоторыми другими… людьми… я хотел сказать, с джентльменами, включая тех, что находятся здесь в услужении. Он предполагает, что вы сидите с ним в той же лодке и топить её ни за что не будет.  
  
— Дживс, да что ты такое говоришь! — возмутился я. — Таппи — известный всему Лондону бабник. Быть не может, что он наведывается ещё и в задние ворота.  
  
— Можно быть бабником и не отказывать себе в удовольствии познавать мужчин, сэр, — эта фраза была сказана таким поэтичным тоном, что Дживс разве что не добавил пару слов о звёздах и пташках в небе, настолько прочувствовано было каждое слово. Поэтичными были не только слова. Синие глаза смотрели на меня с необычайной теплотой.  
  
— Безумие, — возмутился я, чувствуя, что к лицу опять прильнула кровь. Наверное, со стороны создавалось впечатление, что меня обуял гнев. — Такого я никак не ожидал. Я знал, что здесь варится суп, но что такой наваристый — нет. Теперь же я чувствую, как меня крошат на сотни частей, желая полакомиться и мозгами Бертрама, и его потрохами! — я был искренне рассержен тем, что никак не могу защитить Анжелу от проделок Таппи, и что Таппи оказался непростым огурчиком.  
  
Поэтичность, мелькнувшая в словах и взоре Дживса, сникла. Буквально секунду назад его лицо светилось счастьем, а сейчас по нему пробежали тучи. Эта реакция стала очередным откровением. Дживс не подал вчера в отставку по веской и теперь понятной причине. С почти стопроцентной уверенностью я мог утверждать о порочном направлении его мыслей и интересов. Интересов в мою сторону, разумеется. Всё вставало на свои места. Теперь была понятна причина его взглядов, всегда смущавших меня, слишком прямых и продолжительных для нормального, незаинтересованного в близости мужчины, и теперь объяснялась столь рьяная нелюбовь к вещам лилового цвета, в которые я иногда любил облачаться. Как он мог допустить, чтобы я носил одежду, имеющую скрытый намёк, ведь только придающий этому значение человек мог уделять столь пристальное внимание таким сущим пустякам. Объяснялось и нежелание служить у женатых мужчин и упорство в ограждении меня от женитьбы. Он и сам не стремился обзавестись семьёй, понятно теперь почему, хотя в его возрасте редко кто бывает холост.  
  
От такого количества информации голова начала гудеть. Я неосознанно схватился за виски и стал нервно массировать их. Обрадовавшись практически признанию Дживса, я одновременно возмущался поведением Таппи. Этот олух посмел ставить условия, пятнать мою честь и честь моих родственников. Нервно постучав ногой об пол, я глубоко вздохнул и, сказав, «ну и дела», уставился на закрытую дверь в комнату Стиффи. Оттуда слышалась какая-то возня. Видимо, Бартоломью догрызал чей-то ботинок. Дживс напряжённо наблюдал за моими терзаниями (а с виду я, должно быть, выглядел настоящим мучеником), и, судя по его лицу, уже жалел о только что сказанных словах. В синих глазах появился холодок, который мне очень не понравился. Сообразив, что сейчас этот во всех отношениях достойный человек пребывает в заблуждении относительно моих интересов, я поспешил его успокоить:  
  
— Дживс, ты неправильно меня понял. Я хотел сказать, что… — но мою попытку объясниться прервала Анжела.

***

Она возникла с той стороны, откуда недавно пришёл Таппи, и приблизилась к нам стремительным шагом. Её внешний вид напоминал вид недавно скрывшегося за углом Глоссопа, однако, если причина его взъерошенности была мне более-менее ясна, то растрёпанность Анжелы, которая была не менее взъерошенной, чем её жених, а то и более, вызвала несколько вопросов. С чего это девушке идти, запыхавшись? Насколько я помнил, её комната была совсем в другой стороне. Или она совершила пробежку, не переодевшись в спортивный костюм? Тогда прослеживалась несвойственная ей неаккуратность. Но, несмотря на это странное преображение в её внешнем виде, я с удовольствием подметил, что Анжела и Таппи несказанно подходили друг другу. Вот уж сладкая парочка, хоть и на время расставшаяся, — оба в одно и то же время как с сеновала упали, — всё же они были созданы друг для друга.  
  
Поравнявшись со мной, Анжела выдохнула, будто метила в рекордсменки по бегу с препятствиями и только что пришла на финиш с лучшим временем, и начала допрос с пристрастием, который подбавил дров в и без того пылавший костёр моих потрясений:  
  
— Где твой дружок? — её командный тон мог конкурировать с вчерашним тоном Спода, помните, когда он отчитывал меня в гостиной.  
  
Дживс быстро оценил степень взвинченности молодой мисс и, посмотрев на меня с вызовом (мол, «так вам и надо, сэр»), неспешно удалился. Я попытался вскинуть руку и призвать его к ответственности — мало мне было открытий о личной жизни Таппи, так ещё и Анжела пытала меня, где тот сейчас находится — но Дживс сделал вид, что не заметил моей бессловесной мольбы о помощи, и уже семенил к лестнице.  
  
— Ты что не слышал меня, Берти? Да опусти уже свою руку. Где твой дружок, спрашиваю? — нетерпение, сквозившее в её голосе, признаюсь, даже испугало меня.  
  
Какое мне дело до передвижений по дому этого развратного сатира? Я-то даже от своей двери отойти не мог. А время завтрака, между прочим, уже давно прошло.  
  
— Дружок? Это ты про Таппи? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос.  
  
— А про кого ещё?  
  
— Я виделся с ним пару минут назад, — широкая спина Дживса скрылась за поворотом, лишив меня последней возможности почувствовать себя хоть немного спокойнее.  
  
— Он бегает от меня по всему дому. Только увижу его, как он в тот же момент скрывается в проёме ближайшей двери.  
  
— А зачем он от тебя бегает? — спросил я, опасаясь услышать о нём нечто более жуткое, чем уже знал.  
  
— Скрывается от возмездия.  
  
— Хм, — вырвалось у меня.  
  
— Так где он?  
  
— Он вроде как спустился вниз, — я оценил степень её порыва последовать в указанном мной направлении и спешно добавил, — возможно, спустился.  
  
  
— О, да, он спустился, — глаза Анжелы извергали молнии. — А точнее, опустился. Я разрываю помолвку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что слышал.  
  
Прострел в области поясницы оказался прекрасным дополнением к потрясению, пронзившему меня после произнесённых ей слов.  
  
— О чём ты, сестрёнка? — я сказал это так громко, что, должно быть, было слышно во всех комнатах на этаже. Взяв её под руку и приобняв, чтобы она немного успокоилась, я постарался развеять сгустившийся в моих мыслях туман и задержать её, чтобы Глоссоп (чёрт побери, но Таппи всё же был моим другом) успел найти надёжное пристанище. Сейчас его жизни действительно угрожала кара. — Что случилось?  
  
— А ты не в курсе? — гневливость начала перетекать в гнусавость, угрожающую вылиться если не в слёзы, то в упрёки.  
  
— Нет, — врал я, обдумывая, что желание Таппи остаться здесь не являлось причиной для гнева сестры. Значит, на свет выплыло что-то более жуткое.  
  
— Он собирается остаться здесь, как можно дольше.  
  
— Но разве ты не этого хотела?  
  
— А почему он поменял своё решение, Берти? — чуть ли не прорычала она, уставившись на меня.  
  
— Откуда мне знать?  
  
— А я знаю.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Я только что застала его на месте преступления.  
  
— Он воровал из кладовой сладкие булки?  
  
— Он вышел из комнаты прислуги, весь взмыленный, словно жеребец после скачки. На мой вопрос, что он там забыл, отказался отвечать и ускакал от меня прочь.  
  
— И что он там забыл? — в кой-то веки мне приходилось играть дурачка. Причины утренних походов к прислуге были мне понятны, хоть и вызывали упрёк.  
  
— Наверное, тискался с какой-нибудь девкой.  
  
— Не может быть.  
  
— Он тискал её. Я уверена, — говорила она с блеском в глазах, — даже вижу эту похабную картину. Он всегда начинает нервничать, если делает что-то запретное. Например, когда ворует еду по ночам, на утро, не знает, что ответить на мои вопросы о ночных похождениях, весь трясётся. Ты бы видел, как его колыхало, когда он пустился от меня наутёк! Бабник, — она выплюнула последнее слово.  
  
— Домыслы, не более, — строгим тоном сказал я, умалчивая о том, что ночные похождения Таппи не ограничиваются кухней и кладовой.  
  
— Меня удивляет, что ты так уверен в его невиновности, Берти. Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?  
  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что это мог быть не он. Это точно был Таппи?  
  
— Берти, с моими глазами всё в порядке. Это был он.  
  
Она замолчала и посмотрела на меня с пристальным вниманием.  
  
— Ты странно себя ведёшь. Точно что-то знаешь, но не хочешь говорить. Почему ты его оправдываешь?  
  
— Клянусь тебе, что знаю немного, — сказал я, скрестив пальцы за спиной.  
  
— Но этого достаточно для разрыва помолвки?  
  
— Я такого не говорил.  
  
— Достаточно, я уверена. Я хотела объявить о разрыве сейчас же, прямо глядя ему в глаза, — Анжела решительно продолжала свою речь, подбадривая себя движениями сжатых кулачков, — но подумала, что эта новость должна быть озвучена сегодня вечером, при всех. Пусть ему станет стыдно.  
  
После этой эффектной реплики, она захотела уйти, но я её опять удержал:  
  
— Постой-постой. Только не сегодня.  
  
— А что такое?  
  
— Викторина.  
  
— Не хочешь, чтобы я испортила праздник?  
  
Праздником грядущее событие было сложно назвать, но я ухватился за эту нить.  
  
— Мы ничего точно не знаем, — видимо, атмосфера дома влияла на меня отрицательно, поскольку я решил поиграть в прокурора или следователя. — Рано обвинять Таппи в таких вещах. Нет никаких доказательств.  
  
— Не надо его выгораживать, Берти. Он, может, твой друг, а я — сестра. Кровные узы важнее. Ты должен быть на моей стороне, — она по-вустеровски выпучила глаза, этим став очень похожей на тётю Дэлию.  
  
О мужском кодексе она, конечно, не слышала, но я не спешил уведомить её о некоторых прописанных в нём истинах.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что делать поспешные выводы — не слишком хорошая тактика.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я терпела его выходки ещё один день?  
  
— Послушай, давай подумаем, как выйти из этой ситуации, но будем думать холодной головой.  
  
— Ты думай, а я не хочу.  
  
— Я обязательно буду думать, старушка, а ты пока иди подыши свежим воздухом. И постарайся не пересекаться с Таппи.  
  
— Предлагаешь мне весь день гулять в саду или сидеть в библиотеке вместе с Мадлен и Гасси? Туда он точно не сунется.  
  
— Почему бы и не наведаться в библиотеку?  
  
Анжела задумалась.  
  
— А, кстати, где тётя Дэлия?  
  
— Мама читает какой-то роман.  
  
— Тогда я тоже почитаю, — невероятно, но я произнёс эту фразу. Оказалось, совсем нестрашно.  
  
— Тоже пойдёшь к Мадлен?  
  
— Знаешь ли, да, — сказал я, рассудив, что лучшей тактикой будет держать эту парочку порознь, чтобы не вышло скандала. Ждать помощи от тёти и, как я теперь подозревал, от Дживса не приходилось, поэтому Вустеру ничего не оставалось, как взять все проблемы на себя.

***

Весь день я размышлял о варящемся в этом доме супе, а в особенности о его ингредиентах. В моём представлении, суп, почему-то, был грибным. Поясню. Самым опасным из ингредиентов — отвратительным ядовитым грибом, — был сэр Уоткин, задумавший очередную пакость, которая явно скажется на всех, если не отравлением, то уж точно несварением. От мыслей о викторине меня каждый раз пробивала дрожь негодования. Я не мог упорхнуть отсюда, поскольку тёте требовалась моя помощь, но принимать участие в явном фарсе было противно донельзя.  
  
Я не мог сказать, что тётка, со своими интригами, была таким же ядовитым грибком, скорее она была лисичкой, которая по неосмотрительности могла попасть в капкан. Она вела себя настолько легко и беззаботно, будто у Дживса было уже всё готово, и она знала ответ на каждый из предстоящих вопросов. Жаль, что это было не так. Самонадеянность тётки раздражала меня. Нельзя же быть настолько безалаберной?  
  
Незримая угроза также исходила от Стиффи и Спода — сморчка и огромного мухомора (лицо Спода также покрывалось пятнами, когда он гневился) — эти две личности были настолько непредсказуемыми и могли брызнуть ядом в любую секунду, что в их присутствии Бертраму постоянно приходилось быть в напряженном состоянии. Остроту супу добавляли и поссорившиеся голубки. Анжела — своей упрямостью, а Таппи — развратом. Слава богу, в спайке Мадлен-Гасси не было никаких проблем. И Гарольд радовал меня своим обычным спокойным созерцанием происходящего. Правда невзначай ломал мебель и бил дорогую посуду.  
  
Были в этом доме и радостные вещи. К примеру, огромный сад и тисовый лабиринт, понравившийся мне своей основательностью, лояльное отношение к поздним пробуждениям (я помнил спартанские условия в доме тёти Агаты и втайне благодарил Уоткина за терпимость к моим опозданиям; для меня всегда оставляли тёплый завтрак), прекрасный вид на лес, видневшийся из моего окна и что-то, наверное, ещё. Я мог забыть. Ах, да. Ещё одной радостью, тайной и самой прекрасной, было косвенное признание Дживса.  
  
Хорошо это или плохо, но он вроде как оказался тем самым, кем был я, и от этого факта мне становилось легче. Я определенно хотел воплотить в жизнь свой сон, и знал, что его воплощение окажет на меня благоприятное воздействие. Другой мужчина в этом доме не вызывал во мне такого пьянящего чувства, как Дживс. Проверено на руках Спода и тисках Таппи. Однако, Дживс, по всей вероятности, обиделся. Через два часа он не явился. Я пробовал найти его, но мои попытки не увенчались успехом. Конечно, такое его поведение было странным, а, может, и не странным. Было бы логично найти его и всё объяснить, но я медлил. Я не стремился лезть к нему в душу, поскольку знал, что у нас будет время для разговора перед началом экзекуции. Что греха таить, я хотел успокоиться перед признанием. Нервы пошаливали до сих пор.  
  
Весь день я провёл в скитаниях, стараясь прочувствовать каждый более-менее съедобный ингредиент своего супа. Иногда получалось, иногда — нет. Я попытался ещё раз воззвать совесть Таппи к возвращению на место, но он не желал признавать, что она у него есть. Тётя не прилагала никаких усилий, чтобы помирить его со своей дочерью. От стараний Мадлен становилось только хуже. Малышкины методы, которые она настоятельно рекомендовала применить к Таппи, Анжелу только смешили. Слёзы и заламывание рук стали бы слишком унизительной попыткой для решения этой проблемы. Да и я уверен, что они бы не произвели на Таппи никакого впечатления после пылкой страсти к служанке. Стиффи терроризировала меня, спрашивая о моих успехах. Ответив что-то неразборчивое, я ускользнул в библиотеку и скрывался в дебрях книжных полок весь остаток дня. Все думали, что я готовлюсь, а я, открыв книгу, вложил в неё вырванный из газеты лист с кроссвордом и провёл время без проблем.  
  
Но напрасно я думал, что смог успокоиться. Когда мы вечером оказались с Дживсом в моей комнате, наедине, нервы вновь оголились — я не знал, как начать разговор о том, что должен был сказать ещё утром, и это, естественно, не ускользало от его внимания. Он посматривал на меня холодно, не пытаясь лишний раз встретиться со мной взглядом, но разговаривал с присущей ему учтивостью. Степенно выполнял свои привычные обязанности. Видимо, секретные дела были сделаны, и теперь он мог всецело уделить время мне.  
  
— Сэр, пора переодеваться, а не то вы рискуете опоздать к началу игры, — он вскользь посмотрел на моё взволнованное лицо. В эту минуту я обдумывал, что следует сказать ему, а что нет.  
  
— Дживс… — начал я, но выразительно чихнул.  
  
— Будьте здоровы, сэр.  
  
— Спасибо, Дживс. Вот ведь дела, — пролепетал я, доставая платок.  
  
— Ночная прогулка не прошла стороной, сэр?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— И имбирный чай не помог, сэр?  
  
— Видимо, нет, Дживс.  
  
Неприятным было и то, что слуга держался со мной подчёркнуто официально. Такое его поведение заставляло меня трусить и сбавлять обороты и без этого не успевшей до конца созреть смелости. Я не знал, как спросить, откуда он так много знал про Таппи. Точнее, понятно, что от слуг этого дома, но что означали слова «включая тех, что находятся здесь в услужении»? То есть у Таппи были отношения и с другими джентльменами, которые здесь не работали? Было неловко возвращаться к этой теме. Я предполагал, что Таппи и Дживс могли встретиться в каком-нибудь нелегальном заведении. А как иначе Дживс мог быть в курсе таких подробностей? Я попытался рассмотреть вопрос с другой стороны, но отказался от мысли, что Таппи давно был в курсе о Дживсе и ничего мне не сказал.  
  
От моего невнятного ответа Дживс прищурился, подошёл ко мне и помог снять пиджак. Я сам расстегнул рубашку, путаясь в пуговицах. Поразительно, утром я управлялся с ними без проблем.  
  
— Ванна готова, сэр.  
  
— Замечательно. Пора смыть с себя прилипшую грязь, которую я подхватил, сидя в библиотеке.  
  
— Должен сказать, сэр, я сильно удивлён, что вы туда заглянули.  
  
— Спасался от Стиффи.  
  
— Понимаю, сэр, — сказал он.  
  
Стоять перед ним вот так и наблюдать холодную учтивость я не собирался. Натянуто улыбнувшись, я проследовал в ванную, разделся до конца и погрузился в воду. Дживс, вопреки утреннему пренебрежению своими обязанностями, пошёл за мной. Он подлил в воду пенящуюся жидкость и достал из шкафа длинный банный халат.  
  
Полежав в воде и покрутив в руке резиновую уточку, я всё же продолжил диалог, понимая, что если я буду молчать, то будет молчать и он, а сейчас это было сродни пытке.  
  
— Дживс.  
  
— Сэр.  
  
— Расскажи, что там у нас с вопросами, — я сказал первое, что взбрело в голову. Точнее второе. На первом месте в списке моих мыслей был, конечно, сам Дживс, на втором — проделки девиц и тёток. — Стиффи и тётя Дэлия съедят меня и не подавятся, если твои утренние секретные дела не вылились в правильные ответы на вопросы.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Признаюсь, уже всё готово, — если вы думаете, что он сказал это менее холодно, то вы ошибаетесь.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Правильные ответы у миссис Трэверс, сэр. Мне также пришлось сделать копию для мисс Стефани.  
  
— Откуда?! Как?! Как ты смог? Почему я не знаю?! — неужели он мстил мне, проносилось в моей голове.  
  
— Мне очень повезло, сэр. Сегодня утром здешний дворецкий поручил одной служанке убрать из кабинета сэра Уоткина ворох бумаг. Я услышал это поручение и договорился с девушкой. Это была мисс Милли, сэр.  
  
— Я начинаю понимать, Дживс.  
  
— Верю, сэр. Я вошёл в кабинет вместе с девушкой и внимательно изучил содержимое стола, а также мусорного ведра.  
  
— Но Уоткин пас свои владения аки сторожевой пёс.  
  
— Хозяин этого дома имеет привычку так же, как и вы, принимать ванну, сэр, — сказано было довольно грубым тоном, уточню, очень грубым тоном. — Как вы понимаете, ванна в кабинете отсутствует.  
  
— Понятно. Да-да, — я знал, что если Дживс не в настроении, то надо прикидываться овечкой.  
  
— Я нашёл черновой вариант вопросов, сэр. Ответы на них вы увидите на листах, которые находятся сейчас у миссис Трэверс.  
  
— Значит победа в кармане? — спросил я с намёком на ликование. Уж очень хотелось смыть с его лица это противное холодное выражение.  
  
— Я бы на вашем месте не торопился радоваться, сэр.  
  
— А что такое?  
  
— Учитывая то, что сэр Уоткин предполагал взлом, вопросы могут быть ложными, либо изменёнными. Я, конечно, постарался изложить правильные ответы подробно, в деталях. Остальную же, по моему мнению, расплывчатую информацию, я указал в шпаргалке, которая также находится у миссис Трэверс, сэр.  
  
— Но когда ты всё это сделал?  
  
— Утром, сэр. К тому времени когда мы встретились около вашей комнаты, я уже успел ознакомиться с черновиками, но ваше удивление поведением мистера Глоссопа не позволило мне поговорить с вами о деле и всё рассказать. Ваши мысли были заняты другими вещами.  
  
— А…  
  
— А после — я готовил бумаги, сэр, — сказал он с намёком, что хочет покинуть ванную и покинул её, не дождавшись моего ответа.  
  
Я поскрёб своё тело мочалкой и уже через каких-то пять минут стоял около ванной, пытаясь вытереться. Такое быстрое истечение диалога было мне не по нутру. Да и Дживс, чувствовалось, был не в своей тарелке. Я отчаянно хотел кое-что уточнить, и уже рассказать ему всё или хотя бы попробовать.  
  
— Дживс, не то, чтобы я тебя уличал в чём-то, — проговорил я, выходя из ванной. Дживс в это время заканчивал чистить мой смокинг. Интересно, ведь он ещё вчера его вычистил, — но разве утром нельзя было намекнуть, что ты в процессе, и отдать мне хотя бы один листочек или его крохотную часть? Скажем, чтобы я успел ознакомиться с его содержимым.  
  
— Извините, сэр, но утром мне показалось, что вас больше занимают личные интересы мистера Глоссопа.  
  
— Чушь какая.  
  
— Тем более, сэр, — продолжал Дживс, чеканя каждое слово, — вы провели время в библиотеке. Миссис Трэверс и мисс Стефани были лишены такой привилегии.  
  
— И у меня этой привилегии, знаешь ли, не было. Я разгадывал кроссворды, — я стал вторить ему таким же холодным тоном.  
  
— Печально, сэр. Ведь рядом с вами было столько поучительных книг.  
  
Он покачал головой в знак осуждения, но я продолжил его донимать:  
  
— Очень жаль, что ты не поделился со мной найденным.  
  
— Я был уверен, сэр, что вы всё равно не удостоите найденное своим вниманием.  
  
— Когда ты отдал тёте листки с ответами?  
  
— Около часа назад, сэр.  
  
— И она даже не обеспокоилась за меня?  
  
— Она резонно предположила, что ответы больше нужны ей, чем вам, сэр.  
  
Прямо словесная дуэль, а не разговор. Я почувствовал, что мои щёки заалели от негодования.  
  
— Противная тётка. Думает только о своей выгоде. Она в первую же ночь показала свой эгоизм, даже не поддержав меня.  
  
— Отнюдь, сэр. Она была в курсе вашей первой неудачи.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
— Дело в том, сэр, что сразу после вашего похода, она встретила меня в коридоре и всё расспросила.  
  
— А сама она подойти ко мне не могла?  
  
— Мне это неизвестно, сэр, — ответил слуга и поднёс ко мне идеально выглаженную рубашку.  
  
Оставлять Дживса в таком скверном расположении духа, как сейчас, и идти на викторину я бы не смог. Его негодование передавалось и мне, и я решил приложить все усилия, чтобы тучи между нами развеялись и в небе вновь засветило яркое солнце. Как я и сказал, Дживс посматривал на меня с холодком, вовремя подавал одежду, при этом его губы были сжаты несколько сильнее, чем обычно. Я замолчал — он умолк. И это длилось на протяжение всего одевания.  
  
Когда Дживс раскрыл передо мной полы смокинга, я нашёл предлог для сглаживания углов:  
  
— Смокинг? — спросил я.  
  
Дживс, встретившись с моим вопросительным взглядом, промолвил:  
  
— Неофициальное мероприятие, сэр. Кажется, вы знали об этом с первого дня пребывания здесь.  
  
— Я был уверен, что сэр Уоткин заставит всех облачиться во фрак.  
  
— Не сегодня, сэр, — опять этот сухой тон.  
  
— Слава богу, — мне становилось обидно из-за такой холодности и, чтобы добиться хоть какой-нибудь живой реакции на этом каменном лице, я решил подойти к делу с другой стороны. — Неси те запонки, Дживс.  
  
Уверяю вас, помогающие мне надеть смокинг руки слегка дрогнули.  
  
— Они приносят несчастья, сэр. Вспомните недавние походы в кабинет сэра Уоткина.  
  
— Неси-неси.  
  
Живой реакции я добился, но она была не очень-то дружелюбной, как я и ожидал. Дживс с брезгливостью открыл шкаф и долго искал (как будто не знал, куда положил коробочку с запонками), но всё же достал заветные побрякушки. Вдевая их в манжеты, он тихо проговорил:  
  
— Большая ошибка, сэр.  
  
— Ничего, моя ошибка, не твоя.  
  
Послышался далёкий гонг, который оповещал всех, что пора спускаться вниз.  
  
— Это ведь сигнал, возвещающий о начале того самого, для чего я приехал в это место?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Не к ужину, Дживс?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Бассет хоть бы покормил перед массовым распятием.  
  
— Скорее всего, мистер Бассет считает, что голова будет соображать лучше на голодный желудок, сэр.  
  
— Он как любой скряга думает, что голова будет соображать лучше, если на кону стоит большая сумма. Тысяча фунтов!  
  
Дживс прикинул что-то в уме и произнёс:  
  
— Не могу не согласиться с вами, сэр. Заявленная мистером Бассетом сумма отдаёт сумасбродством. Обычно игроки обходятся более символичными цифрами, но, в целом, такой подход не является чем-то странным.  
— Неужели.  
  
— Для нации в целом — нет, сэр.  
  
— Для нации… — повторил я, чуть скривившись.  
  
— Спешу вас успокоить, после викторины запланирован праздничный ужин, сэр.  
  
— Спасибо, что сказал. У меня уже текут слюни.  
  
— Я не хотел вызвать своими словами такую реакцию. Извините, сэр.  
  
Полностью готовый к выходу, я стоял перед Дживсом, рассматривал его лицо и силился обнаружить на нём признаки приязни. Увы, обнаружены они мной не были. Холодная непроницаемая стена стояла перед Бертрамом без намёков на смягчение.  
  
— Знаешь что, Дживс… — опечалившись таким положением вещей, я вынужден был предпринять отчаянный шаг. В общем, я решился.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Сегодня утром, до того, как нас прервала Анжела, ну, ты помнишь, у дверей моей комнаты…  
  
— Припоминаю, сэр.  
  
— Сначала мы с тобой говорили о Таппи.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Так вот, а после я сказал о супе…  
  
— Перед этим вы упомянули о безумии, сэр, — мрачно напомнил он.  
  
— Я говорил об этом заболевании в общем смысле, Дживс, не применительно к выходкам Таппи.  
  
— Вот как, сэр.  
  
— Да. И вообще, всё, что я сказал, было скорее паникой от осознания действий этого развратника, он ведь поставил мне условие, ты слышал; но к твоей реплике мои слова никак не относились.  
  
Дживс пристально рассматривал меня, чувствующего, что от нехватки воздуха было бы не лишним расстегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке.  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, сэр? — вымолвил он в итоге, созерцая мои нервные вскидывания руки к горлу.  
  
— Да, но, наверное, я отношусь к викторине слишком серьёзно, поэтому лёгкий дискомфорт не покидает меня который день.  
  
— Не стоит беспокоиться из-за грядущего, ведь это всего-навсего игра, сэр.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь из-за случившегося, Дживс.  
  
— Не случилось ничего, что должно вас беспокоить, сэр. Прошу заметить, что гонг давно пробил. Должно быть, все уже спустились вниз.  
  
Этот акцент на слово «вас» прошёлся по мне лёгким ударом тока. А Дживс-то переживал. Представляю, выдержка какой силы была у этого человека. Его голос, хоть и звучал подчёркнуто безразлично, но содержал в себе нотки горечи, и при этом был необычайно красив. Как сам Дживс. Я замолчал, не находя подходящих слов, и вскоре эта пауза, слишком длительная для обычного диалога, начала стучать кровью в мои барабанные перепонки. Скверное состояние.  
  
Мы стояли друг перед другом, прекрасно зная, что надо спускаться ко всем собравшимся внизу людям, но оба медлили, не предпринимая попыток сдвинуться с места. Чем дольше длилось это противостояние, тем сильнее я ощущал потребность коснуться этих сомкнутых тонких губ, ни в какую не желающих приподнимать свои уголки. Пока я рассматривал его губы и лицо, в глазах Дживса сверкнул опасный огонёк, ранее таившийся в его пристальных взглядах и только сейчас решившийся перерасти из искры во что-то более серьёзное. Бьюсь об заклад, если бы я потянулся сейчас за поцелуем, то Дживс не отвёл бы голову вбок и с большой вероятностью ответил на него. С большой вероятностью… Я всё же расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Ну что же это я, в самом деле до такой степени трушу. Надо бы проверить…  
  
— Дживс, могу ли я кое-что сделать?  
  
— Конечно, сэр.  
  
— И ты не будешь против? — я посмотрел на его губы и сглотнул слюну.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — севший голос слуги, догадавшегося, что я намерен сейчас вычудить, породил в моей груди стаю разноцветных бабочек.  
  
— И это никак не повредит феодальной верности?  
  
— Что вы, сэр, нет, — сказал он уже почти шёпотом, глядя мне в глаза с робкой надеждой.  
  
Пока вустерские мозги осмысливали его ответы, моё тело само прильнуло к нему. Наши губы встретились, и следующую минуту изучали друг друга сначала осторожно, потом смелее, с каждой секундой увеличивая уровень требовательности. Напоследок, он впился в мои губы, прикусывая кожу, что вынудило меня ухватиться за него крепче. Бабочки упорхали куда-то в область коленок, которые грозились подкоситься. Столько страсти было в одном только поцелуе. Похоже, мои сны станут вещими, если рыбка не слетит с крючка, а я был уверен, что уже не слетит.  
  
Дживс обнял меня, прижал к себе, но делал это так трепетно, будто держал в руках великую ценность — не хотел портить мой внешний вид, наверное. До пылких объятий, с всклоченными волосами и засосами на шее пока не дошло, но, как факт, поцелуй состоялся.  
  
Поцеловав меня еще и в скулу, Дживс медленно отстранился и сделал вид, что не произошло ровным счётом ничего необычного, а я… а я вдруг ощутил невероятную лёгкость. Дживс нравился мне, я нравился ему, что я сейчас и проверил опытным путём. Все мои догадки подтвердились. Посмотрев на него с улыбкой и увидев озорство в потеплевших глазах, я пропел «тру-ля-ля» и вышел из комнаты навстречу судьбе, теперь нисколько не волнуясь о том, как пройдёт чёртова викторина.


	5. Chapter 5

Восточная гостиная, выбранная местом проведения викторины, представляла собой довольно уютную комнату средних размеров, обставленную в декадентском стиле и злоупотребляющую французскими абажурами. С самого первого дня приезда в Тотли я почему-то думал, что столь ожидаемое всеми событие будет проводиться где-нибудь в главном зале или, по крайней мере, в центральной гостиной — огромном помпезном коробе, просто созданном для званых приёмов. Эта же комната, имеющая несколько интимную обстановку, никак не ассоциировалась с вместилищем для приёма гостей, наоборот, общее убранство подчёркивало неофициальность, а, значит, и несерьёзность предстоящего мероприятия.  
  
Мягкая мебель тёмных тонов, тусклый свет от напольных ламп, длинные драпированные бордовые шторы, не слишком пропускающие солнечный свет, множество книг, стоящих в шкафах — всё это навевало домашнюю атмосферу и, признаюсь, невероятно расслабляло. Рояль, стоявший в углу, заставил мои руки чесаться. Присутствие родного душе инструмента действовало на меня крайне положительно. Оставалось только выпустить в воздух струйку табачного дыма (Таппи, кстати, уже прикуривал сигариллу) и комната стала бы прекрасным местом для игры в покер. Должно быть, карточные игры, если таковые когда-либо затевались в доме судьи, проводились именно здесь.  
  
Сверкая обезоруживающей улыбкой, я влетел в эту по всем меркам прекрасную гостиную, когда все уже рассаживались за столы, насколько я помнил, ранее здесь не стоявшие. Специально для викторины сюда принесли два круглых стола — видимо, для двух команд, — и один маленький стол, повыше, внешним видом напоминающий небольшую трибуну. На круглых столах стояли напитки и закуски. Это было странно, поскольку мой чувствительный нос учуял приятный запах не только соков, но и алкоголя. Нет, не скотча, предусмотрительный сэр Уоткин обошёлся лёгкими коктейлями, видимо, не решившись использовать в процессе игры более серьёзное топливо. А зря. Было бы интересно посмотреть, как захмелевшие участники будут отвечать на вопросы.  
  
Я вошёл в комнату в числе последних и, быстро сообразив, кто где сидит, шлёпнулся на свободный стул, прильнув, наконец, к своей команде. Рядом неизменно сидела тётя Дэлия, с другой стороны Мадлен. Напротив меня расположился насупленный, серьёзный Гасси, определённо прокручивающий в уме всё то, что прочитал за эти дни. Перед каждым из них на столе лежали исписанные листочки — подсказки, которыми сэр Уоткин разрешил пользоваться, ведь, как все помнили, вопросы обещали быть сложными. Я же ничего с собой не принёс, и до сих пор негласно выказывал искреннее изумление относительно обстановки комнаты.  
  
— Опаздываете, Вустер, — подал голос сэр Уоткин, восседавший, словно судья, за своей трибуной.  
  
— Пардон.  
  
— Вы хоть готовились?  
  
— Всё здесь, — я постучал указательным пальцем по своему виску.  
  
— Как я мог в вас сомневаться, — прошелестел судья, подняв брови вверх.  
  
— И здесь, — тётя Дэлия помахала в воздухе листком бумаги, загадочно посмотрев на хозяина дома. — Мы готовились, Уоткин, не переживай.  
  
— Я наслышан о вашей подготовке, — ответил старикашка с явным намёком на что-то, и зашелестел своими бумажками, лежащими на трибуне, коих оказалось не меньше, а то и больше, чем у всех нас вместе взятых.  
  
Мой удивлённый взгляд, не столько от слов Уоткина, сколько от рассматривания окружающей обстановки, не укрылся от тётки и был прокомментирован следующей репликой:  
  
— Я же говорила, что в Тотли можно развлечься, — шепнула она и лукаво улыбнулась.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — я ещё раз окинул глазами комнату и, последовав примеру Таппи, достал портсигар. — Меня приятно удивляет общий фон.  
  
— А то. Не так страшно это мероприятие, как кажется, — продолжала тётя. — Я знакома с Уоткином много лет и знаю, на что он способен.  
  
— Вот как, — задумчиво произнёс я, выпуская изо рта струйку дыма и воодушевлённо посматривая на живительную жидкость, которую слуги стали разливать по бокалам.  
  
Расплывчатая речь тёти породила в моём воображении массу догадок, но я быстро отмахнулся от них, поскольку заметил, как в гостиной возник Дживс. Он прошёл вдоль стены, окинув взглядом всех присутствующих и встал неподалёку от других слуг, но таким образом, чтобы мы с тётей Дэлией могли созерцать его величественную фигуру во всей красе.  
  
— Берти, я знала, что ты одумаешься, — проговорила Мадлен, невзначай дотронувшись до моей руки, прямо как в тот вечер, когда я приехал.  
  
Что за привычка поступать так? Не понимаю. Её прикосновение вынудило меня посмотреть на неё пристальней, что я обычно делал с большой неохотой. Лёгкое струящееся светлое платье обволакивало её худое тело и подчёркивало талию. Отсутствие рукавов давало возможность рассмотреть тонкие, изящные руки. Я переместил взгляд вверх. Светлые локоны, голубые глаза, кремовые тени, аккуратно наложенные на веки, и губы, блестящие от насыщенно розовой помады, придавали ей сходство с ангелом, сильно подросшим, но ведущим себя также приторно сладко, как в свои младенческие годы.  
  
Наскоро рассмотрев переживающую за мои познания Мадлен, я интуитивно повернул голову к соседнему столу, ощутив на своей спине знакомый нехороший взгляд. Не один я позволял себе рассматривать небесную красоту Мадлен. Она, то есть красота, я имею в виду, изучалась и Сподом. Он неотрывно следил за всем, что делала и говорила его возлюбленная малышка, в том числе, посматривал и на меня, при этом, каждый раз, когда его глаза устремлялись в мою сторону, воинственно играл желваками. Мадлен же не обращала на него никакого внимания, смотрела на меня и на Гасси и ожидала, когда же снова заговорит её отец.  
  
Кроме Спода за соседним столом восседали остальные участники «вражеской» команды. Стиффи, не обращая ни на кого внимания, рылась в бумагах, видимо, читала то, что ей недавно предоставил Дживс. Анжела и Таппи делали вид, что не знакомы. Они сидели порознь и смотрели в разные стороны. Между ними, как между двух огней, находился Гарольд и посматривал на меня не то с сожалением, не то с просьбой о помощи.  
  
Я кивнул ему в знак поддержки и взглянул на Дживса в надежде немного взбодрить начавшее опадать настроение. Чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, я быстро перевёл взгляд на его одеяние. Ужасная ошибка, скажу вам. Теперь-то я знаю, что при большом скоплении знакомых людей так поступать нельзя. Как только я посмотрел на чёрный фрак, передо мной тут же возникла порочная картина. Я вспомнил, как Дживс выглядит без одежды, и почувствовал приятное тепло в груди и ниже, вы поняли где.  
  
— Застегни пуговицу, — осуждающе прошептала тётя Дэлия прямо в моё покрасневшее ухо, чем вынудила прекратить приятные мечтания. — С чего тебя так разжарило?  
  
— Котелок вскипел от подготовки, — ответил я, но прислушался к её совету.  
  
Дэлия хмыкнула, покосившись на меня с укором, и посмотрела на сэра Уоткина, откашлявшегося и взявшего в руки огромный лист бумаги.  
  
— Правила, — крякнул он.  
  
Все, как один, уставились на восседавшего за главным столом человека, так как прежде слышали о правилах лишь смутные намёки и не знали наверняка, что же они собой представляют.  
  
— Вас ждут двадцать вопросов. По десять — для каждой команды, — я удивился, поскольку ожидал нечто более сложное. — Команда, ответившая на большее количество вопросов, в итоге получает весь выигрыш — я думаю, все уже в курсе, какая сумма стоит на кону — и делит его поровну.  
  
— Выигрыш на вес золота, — прошептала тётя.  
  
Выслушав Уоткина, я вдруг понял, почему тот не хотел уравнивать количество участников в командах и относился к моему присутствию крайне отрицательно. Если выигрыш делится на всех участников пополам, то в нашей команде, точнее, в команде, где присутствует Мадлен, сумма на каждого будет больше, ну, конечно, если мы одержим победу.  
  
Сэр Уоткин продолжил свою речь:  
  
— С помощью жребия мы определим, какая команда начнёт викторину, то есть представители какой команды попробуют ответить на первый вопрос.  
  
— Уоткин, — тётя Дэлия подняла руку, словно школьница, — а кто будет тянуть жребий.  
  
— Это уж вы сами решайте. У кого лёгкая рука, — буркнул он.  
  
— Берти, пойдёшь ты, — тут же обратилась она ко мне, — что-что, а рука у тебя лёгкая.  
  
— Берти будет нашим капитаном, — проговорила Мадлен. — Огастус, ты не против?  
  
Прикинув что-то в уме, Гасси отрицательно повертел головой, видимо, не хотел тянуть жребий или был слишком сильно сосредоточен на том, чтобы не расплескать знания.  
  
— Хорошо, дорогая, — проскрипел сэр Уоткин.  
  
Я метнул руку к воротничку, но вовремя опомнился, увидев, что на меня смотрят почти две дюжины глаз.  
  
— Прошу выслушать ещё кое-что, — сэр Уоткин постучал по трибуне откуда-то взявшимся маленьким молоточком. — Шанс ответить на каждый вопрос будет предоставлен обеим командам. Если никто из первой команды не знает правильный ответ, возможность ответить получают соперники. Отвечать может любой участник. Если на вопрос не отвечает никто или же правильный ответ не найден, то приветствуется дискуссия. Дискуссия может состояться и при правильном ответе, если, конечно, вам будет, что сказать.  
  
Правила были не из лучших. Если нет мозгов, то оставалось только сидеть и помалкивать. Противники внимательно слушали правила, даже Таппи, пропустив пару коктейлей, оживился и развернулся в сторону хозяина дома.  
  
— Монета решит, кому начинать, — старикан выложил на стол, кажется, старинный золотой соверен.  
  
Меня буквально вытолкнули из-за стола, причём Гасси толкал больше всех, и заставили подойти к трибуне, будем называть её так, за которой восседал на время вернувший свой пост судья — иначе не назвать. Не хватало мантии и парика, а так вылитый сэр Уоткин в тот день, когда наложил на меня штраф.  
  
От противоположного стола отделился Спод, непонятно кем назначенный. По удивлённым лицам Стиффи и Гарольда я понял, что он решил проявить инициативу самостоятельно. Поравнявшись со мной, он чуть ли не коснулся меня своим животом и решительно взял в руки монету. Подкинув её вверх, он с треском обрушил её на трибуну.  
  
— Решка, — объявил сэр Уоткин и опять все уставились на меня.  
  
Моя монета легла, как надо. На верхней её стороне красовался Святой Георгий с поверженным драконом.  
  
— Дуракам везёт, — услышал я прямо в лицо. Спод смотрел на меня с вызовом, видимо, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы я вспомнил содержание нашего недавнего разговора.  
  
— Вот вам два волчка со стрелкой. Будете крутить по очереди и говорить мне выпавший номер. Начинает команда… Вустера.  
  
На подкашивающихся ногах я вернулся за свой стол. Хвала всевышнему, Дживс следил за всем, и в момент моего обратного шествия посмотрел на меня настолько благожелательно, что я немного пришёл в себя. Усевшись за стол, я установил на него детскую игрушку и осторожно крутанул её, надеясь, что мне повезёт. Три головы устремились к волчку, на циферблате появилась цифра «11».  
  
«Хорошая примета», — подумал я, оглашая номер вслух.  
  
— Итак, вопрос, — раздалось с трибуны. — Довольно лёгкий, на мой взгляд. Кто был первым англичанином, который получил Нобелевскую премию в области литературы?  
  
Довольный Гасси улыбнулся и без запинки ответил:  
  
— Киплинг.  
  
— Верно, — на лице Уоткина появилось подобие одобрения. — Мне приятно, что счет открыла команда, в которой играет моя дочь.  
  
— Если это и есть сложные вопросы, то победа у нас в кармане, — улыбаясь, объявил Гасси.  
  
Сэр Уоткин, услышав этот радостный комментарий, не спешил разделять энтузиазм Гасси, а только ухмыльнулся, по-судейски хитро, став при этом похож на ростовщика, давшего кредит под выгодный процент. Естественно, судить о степени маразма сидевшего за трибуной старичка по первому вопросу было, по меньшей мере, самонадеянно. Мало ли какая дурь могла стукнуть в благородные седины и заставить Уоткина извлечь из анналов истории некую terra incognita, на которую не ступала даже нога Дживса.  
  
Памятуя о недавнем разговоре о ставках, я осмотрел присутствующую в комнате прислугу. Все следили за происходящим с живым интересом и, наверное, ожидали шоу. Скорее всего, сэр Уоткин был не в курсе причин подобного внимания, как и любой другой находящийся здесь, кроме меня, естественно. Вряд ли слуги преследовали цель посмеяться над нами — на первом месте была, конечно же, любовь к азартным играм, но что-то такое живенькое в устремлённых на нас взглядах присутствовало. Увы, последующие вопросы вынудили отказаться от поспешных выводов, сделанных Гасси.  
  
Уоткин, пошамкав губами, обратился к нашим противникам. Соседский волчок выдал цифру «7» и наши соперники озадачились следующим вопросом:  
  
— В чём состоит новаторство философии Фрэнсиса Бэкона?  
  
Анжела по привычке прыснула. Ясно-понятно, никто, из сидевших за соседним столом, да и за нашим тоже, не знал, в чём заключалось упомянутое новаторство. Философией среди людей, находящихся в этой комнате, увлекался лишь сам сэр Уоткин и мой Дживс. Лёгкая озадаченность, появившаяся на лицах Пинкера и Таппи, только подтвердила мои мысли. Все молчали. Все, кроме Стиффи. Воодушевление, появившееся на её лице, подтолкнуло меня к выводу, что что-то про Фрэнсиса она уже сегодня читала и готова была если не полностью, то частично ответить на заданный вопрос.  
  
Я приготовился слушать, однако, её дальнейшие действия удивили меня, если не поразили. Она взяла листок и, нисколько не стесняясь, начала читать ответ вслух. Соседи по столу посматривали на неё с интересом и недоумением.  
  
— Фрэнсис Бэкон, — читала она, — основатель английского материализма и эмпиризма, призывал рассматривать философию не как созерцание окружающей природы, а, прежде всего, как средство для осмысления научных открытий и изобретений. Его упор на эмпирические исследования вытекал из положительной практики прогрессивных общественных классов, в частности нарождающейся буржуазии. Своей радикальной для семнадцатого века позицией он выражал новое основание для всякого познания.  
  
Сэр Уоткин похлопал в ладоши. Гарольд, до конца выслушав будущую жену, посмотрел на меня и скорчил удивлённо-одобрительную мину. Он, как и все, кроме осведомлённых людей, был поражён такой основательной подготовкой.  
  
— Хорошее начало, Стефани, — физиономия сэра Уоткина стала настолько хитрой и довольной, будто он услышал то, что хотел услышать (причём не про Френсиса).  
  
Дождавшись, пока все успокоятся, он произнёс:  
  
— Мадлен, дорогая, озвучь нам следующую цифру.  
  
Довольная жизнью девица крутанула волчок. Уоткин же, услышав цифру, продолжил зачитывать приготовленные вопросы:  
  
— Какой монарх Британии пришёл к власти в результате государственного переворота, произошедшего в начале XVII века, и какая форма правления была до его воцарения на трон?  
  
— А разве у нас когда-то была другая форма правления? — нечаянно вырвалось у меня. Знаете, лучше бы не вырывалось. Как только я закончил говорить, на мои ноги стало оказываться болезненное давление.  
  
— Замолчи, Атилла, — прошипела тётя, хаотично нажимая своей туфлей на мои кожаные лоферы.  
  
— Это можно засчитывать за ответ, Вустер? — Уоткин вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Подожди-подожди, Уоткин, — спохватилась Дэлия.  
  
Она вцепилась в наш лист и, сосредоточенно посмотрев в него, ткнула пальцем в середину, видимо, хотела, чтобы я обратил внимание на написанное. Я смотрел то на листок, то на сэра Уоткина, то на вылупившуюся на меня Мадлен. Гасси молчал, ожидая моих слов. Оставив попытки принудить меня к делу, тётя посмотрела по сторонам и широко улыбнулась. После — взяла ручку и, пододвинув ко мне мелко исписанную шпаргалку, крупными буквами начертала поверх текста: «Читай ответ вслух, болван!».  
  
Читать вслух, как это только что сделала Стиффи, я не хотел, было бы подозрительно, поскольку стиль изложения ответов был, предполагаю, одинаковым. Я пробежал глазами текст и вымолвил:  
  
— Протекторат.  
  
— Что «протекторат»?  
  
— Форма правления — протекторат. Был, или была.  
  
— А первая часть вопроса, Вустер?  
  
— Карл Второй.  
  
— Говорят, он был большим повесой, — раздалось с соседнего стола. Это Таппи внёс свою лепту в мой ответ. То ли он сказал это из-за того, что по его крови гуляли градусы, то ли он захотел позлить Анжелу, но эффект от его слов был положительным: все перестали смотреть на меня.  
  
Решив проверить, правильно ли я прочитал, я ещё раз опустил взгляд на листок. Пару строк я, конечно, перескочил, но в целом ответил верно.  
  
— Вустер, куда ты всё время косишь взгляд? — сэр Уоткин не сводил с меня глаз.  
  
— У него косоглазие, — заботливо сказала тётя Дэлия.  
  
— Не замечал раньше, — возразил старик.  
  
— Оно проявляется нечасто, но всегда некстати.  
  
Мадлен, взяв пример с меня, покосилась на наш листок.  
  
— Это Берти старался, готовился, — предупредила её вопрос тётя Дэлия, аккуратно поворачивая бумагу таким образом, чтобы заинтересовавшаяся Мадлен ничего не смогла прочитать.  
  
Мадлен посмотрела на меня, растянув губы, и с загадочным видом повернулась к Гасси.  
  
— Следующий вопрос, — молоточек опять постучал по трибуне. — Стиффи, крути волчок.  
  
— Пятёрка, — огласила девица.  
  
— Кем приходилась Анна Австрийская королю Карлу Пятому — Императору Священной Римской Империи?  
  
Стиффи опять уткнулась в шпаргалку, но, не найдя ответа, вскинулась и возмущённо выговорила:  
  
— Но это ведь напрямую не связано с Англией, дядюшка!  
  
— А кто сказал, что все вопросы будут только об Англии? Разве правящий класс есть только в Англии, дорогая?  
  
— А как же национальный дух? — подхватил Спод.  
  
— Если вы знаете ответ на вопрос, то национальный дух не будет ущемлён. Хорошо бы вам знать и о том, что творилось за границами нашей великой страны.  
  
Покрасневшие щёки Стиффи выдали её возмущение, но она ничего не ответила, только уставилась на меня. Если она искала поддержки в моём лице, то сильно заблуждалась. Я не винил Дживса за то, что ответа на этот вопрос не было. Видимо, Уоткин изменил некоторые вопросы, раз боялся, что вопросы могут выкрасть. Думаю, по-настоящему расстроенной была только Стиффи. Остальные вели себя более-менее спокойно. Таппи цедил уже третий коктейль. Спод был сосредоточен на профиле Мадлен. Анжела, надувшись, думала о своём, а Пинкер не сводил глаз со Стиффи. Вот такой круговорот противников.  
  
Обстановка в нашей команде была несколько иной. Мадлен, конечно, витала в облаках, толком не принимая участие в обсуждениях, а, как истинная будущая хранительница очага, воодушевляла мужчин своим присутствием. Впрочем, моя тётка желанием отвечать тоже не блистала, только шептала мне подсказки и топтала мою обувь. Она даже опустилась настолько низко, что стала ликовать, когда у противников не оказалось правильного ответа, но её радость была недолгой. Мы тоже не смогли ответить на следующий вопрос.  
  
— Какой музыкант служил органистом в Вестминстерском аббатстве более тридцати лет и какие произведения он исполнял в приходской церкви Лондона? Естественно, хотелось бы услышать его имя. Даю подсказку. Он жил в XVIII веке.  
  
Как я сказал, правильного ответа в шпаргалке не было. Все ждали, что я, будучи пианистом, смогу что-то ответить.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, Берти? — еле слышно поинтересовалась Мадлен с намёком на удивление.  
  
А с какой радости я должен был знать? Нет, конечно, сэр Виттер, наш школьный концертмейстер, часто говаривал, что у меня редкий дар — абсолютный слух — и я действительно могу отличить ля бемоль минор от до минора, но как, позвольте спросить, я должен был расслышать, что там брякал этот неизвестный музыкант два столетия назад? Команда противников также затруднялась ответить на вопрос.  
  
Дживс всё стоял в зоне нашей с тётей видимости и следил за ходом событий с присущим ему хладнокровием. Мне показалось, что после двух последних вопросов он значительно помрачнел. Понятно, подумал, что подводит молодого господина, но что уж поделать, сэр Уоткин оказался хитрее нас, и теперь приходилось уповать лишь на волю божью, как говорила Мадлен.  
  
Я знал, что без приключений эта встреча интеллектов не обойдётся. Меня не покидало ощущение, что просто так затевать подобный фарс, я имею в виду, без определённой выгоды, сэр Уоткин ни за что бы не стал. Без выгоды разбрасываться деньгами — это было на него не похоже. Слишком низкого полёта птица. Но я никогда бы не подумал, что этот седовласый старикан имеет цель не только принизить нас и дать понять, что мы глупы, как котята, но и станет унижать кого-то лично.  
  
Нехорошие предчувствия подтвердились, когда на волчке выпала цифра тринадцать. Был черёд отвечать команде Спода, и я с замиранием сердца ждал, что же вычудит сэр Уоткин на этот раз.  
  
— Кто, когда и где перевёл библию на английский язык? Вопрос специально для вас, мистер Пинкер, — сэр Уоткин посмотрел на моего друга каким-то едким взглядом, который мне чрезвычайно не понравился. Дживс, услышав вопрос, как-то встрепенулся, напрягся и следил за хозяином дома с долей подозрительности. Отчего это сэру Уоткину взбрело в голову заготовить для Растяпы специальный вопрос?  
  
— Гарольд, — быстро зашептала Стиффи чуть замешкавшемуся жениху, — ты ведь священнослужитель, ты должен знать.  
  
Она стала лихорадочно шелестеть бумагой и уже готовилась отвечать сама, но, несмотря на мои опасения, Пинкер расправил плечи и с великим достоинством произнёс сам:  
  
— Переводчиком был Уильям Тиндал — английский гуманист. Перевод сделан в Кембридже, в 1524-м году.  
  
— А в каком году английский парламент освободил Церковь от подчинения Папе Римскому и провозгласил Короля главой Церкви? — продолжил сэр Уоткин, как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
— В 1534-м году, — тут же ответил Пинкер.  
  
— Вы правы. Прошу заметить, отче, что земли и имущества Церкви стали собственностью Короля. — Пинкер молчал, сосредоточенно слушая блиставшего красноречием старика. — Король же, по своему усмотрению, одаривал своих верных вассалов землями, крепостями и прочими благами, — атмосфера накалялась, все притихли, почувствовав неладное. — Вассалы одаривали своих подданных домами, полями и церквями, — сэр Уоткин, по всей видимости, решил засунуть шпильку ещё глубже. — Или не одаривали, — закончил он свою мысль и, выждав паузу, добавил уже касательно вопроса. — Ваши ответы верные. Вы приблизили свою команду на один шаг к победе, мистер Пинкер.  
  
Таппи мрачно посматривал на Уоткина, на сей раз явно перегнувшего палку. Я заметил, как руки Пинкера сжались в кулаки, но Стиффи положила ладонь на его плечо, и он, вовремя сдержавшись, нашёл в себе силы ничего не ответить наглому, жадному судьишке. На лице Стиффи читалась гордость за Пинкера вперемежку с гневом, направленным на дядю.  
  
Уоткин, сделав, я на сто процентов уверен, намеченную пакость, предоставил нам возможность опять крутить волчок и, получив номер, тут же зачитал следующий вопрос:  
  
— Кто из круга лондонской знати был ярым поклонником развития театров в конце XVI — начале XVII веков, естественно, в Лондоне? Кто тайно спонсировал представления в «Глобусе» и являлся его покровителем? Назовите хотя бы две фамилии.  
  
Дэлия продолжила свою тактику, суя мне под нос правильный ответ.  
  
— Граф Рэтленд и граф Саутгемптон, — прочитал я.  
  
Я был уверен, что когда-то слышал о существовании этих фамилий, но ничего толком не мог сказать о людях, их носивших; тем более, о тех людях, которые жили три сотни лет назад. Собственно, я имел крайне скудный уровень знаний в этой области.  
  
— Неплохо, Вустер, — ответил сэр Уоткин. — Может, скажете, кто ещё был в их круге?  
  
— Граф Саутгемптон — это ведь Генри Ризли, дядя? — вклинилась Стиффи, быстро придя в себя от нанесённого удара.  
  
— Дай нам ответить на вопрос, — возмутился Гасси.  
  
— Ты что, не слышал правила? — Стиффи подскочила от возмущения, желая на ком-нибудь выместить свой гнев. — Если озвучен ответ, можно начинать дискуссию.  
  
— Замечание засчитано, — ответил сэр Уоткин. — И да, ты права, граф Саутгемптон — ни кто иной, как Генри Ризли. Что-нибудь добавите, Вустер?  
  
— Хм, — меня опять ткнули туфлей, но я всё равно не увидел, что надо было зачитать далее. — Гасси, помогай.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, в круге графа Ризли был Генри Невилл, — пришёл на подмогу мой друг.  
  
— Да, верно.  
  
— Я и забыл о нём, — расплылся я в улыбке. — Конечно, Генри Невилл. Он самый.  
  
— Кстати, его выдвигают претендентом на авторство некоторых произведений Шекспира, — не унималась Стиффи.  
  
— Все знают, что Шекспир — из народа, — тут же парировал Гасси.  
  
— Ну, конечно, из народа, иначе и быть не может, — буркнул сэр Уоткин, шелестя своими бумажками. — Команда Вустера может добавить ещё хоть одну фамилию? Дэлия?  
  
Тётя развела руками в стороны, давая понять, что предоставляет умничать молодёжи.  
  
— Мадлен, — прошептал я и получил ещё один смачный тычок.  
  
— Я попробую! — она сосредоточилась. — Бэрбедж? — неуверенно произнесла Мадлен.  
  
— Он не был знатным, дорогая, — сэр Уоткин закончил шелестеть бумажками. — Хорошо, Невилла вполне достаточно.  
  
— Шекспир — гениальный поэт и драматург. Я знала, что он принесёт нам успех. — Мадлен сжала кулачки в жесте победы.  
  
— Гениальный вор, я бы сказал, — ответил ей отец, ставший поразительно разговорчивым, наверное, окончательно вошёл в азарт. — Не понимаю, почему все восхищаются произведениями этого наглеца, копировавшего Плавта и работы своих современников.  
  
— Но ведь Шекспир, даже если и копировал, то делал это виртуозно! — возразила Мадлен.  
  
Как только завязался этот разговор я по наитию посмотрел на Дживса. При словах о Шекспире, как о воре, ему буквально стало дурно. Я даже подумал, что его мучает зубная боль. Тяжёлый удар нанёс ему сэр Уоткин своими бессовестными обвинениями в адрес бессмертного поэта. Дживс прикрыл глаза и, я уверен, посчитал до десяти, а то и двадцати в надежде как можно скорее прийти в себя и не наделать глупостей. Как можно было так бесцеремонно говорить о великом драматурге? Я тоже не понимал.  
  
— Красиво или нет, но идеи произведений Шекспиру не принадлежали, — не унимался Уоткин.  
  
— Послушайте, — включился в обсуждение Спод, — разве можно вот так брать чужие произведения и переиначивать их на свой лад?  
  
— Я об этом и говорю, Родерик. Бессовестный человек этот Шекспир.  
  
— Но папа, — кудряшки Мадлен взметнулись вверх, — а как же его гениальная поэзия!  
  
— Тоже уворована у других поэтов, — Бассета несло вперёд, как парусную галеру при попутном ветре. — Не его это поэзия.  
  
— Безобразие, — поддакивал Спод. — И как его вообще печатали?  
  
— Да если бы не подсуетились высокие покровители, такие как Рэтленд, Ризли и сама Королева, то мы бы никогда не увидели его наследие.  
  
— Но ведь, — вдруг подал голос Таппи, — но ведь граф Рэтленд и есть Шекспир, разве нет? — он смотрел на нас, ища поддержки.  
  
Сэр Уоткин посмотрел на него поверх очков, а Дживс устремил глаза вверх; на его лице читалось скорбное выражение. Все остальные замолчали.  
  
— Я читал, читал, я помню, — заплетающий язык Таппи оповестил всех, что тот дошёл до кондиции, — какое-то исследование, что он и есть Шекспир, поэтому он так много времени проводил в театре вместе с Саутгемптоном и даже посвятил ему свои первые поэмы: «Венеру и Адониса» и «Лукрецию».  
  
Анжела уставилась на мать, не зная, поддерживать Таппи или нет, ведь говорил он, скажу вам, очень убедительно, но говорил на довольно щекотливую тему. Я подивился таким пикантным познаниям. Не ожидал, что Таппи когда-либо что-нибудь читал.  
  
— Хватит, — сэр Уоткин стукнул молоточком по столу — истинный судья. — Мы отвлеклись. Следующий вопрос.  
  
Объявленный Стиффи номер унёс нас к философии.  
  
— Какой философ утверждал, что женщина является самым бестолковым существом на земле? Отвечу, что философ может быть не англичанином.  
  
— Я знаю, — подал голос Таппи. — Ницше! Точно. Это его слова.  
  
— Вы ошибаетесь, мистер Глоссоп, — отчеканил Уоткин.  
  
— А я настаиваю на своём ответе. Он ещё говорил, что женщина это что-то очень горькое, кажется.  
  
— Не сметь упоминать в моём доме кощунственные речи этого мерзавца! — повысил голос сэр Уоткин. — Только сумасшедший может извергнуть из себя такую мерзость. Ответ всё равно неверный.  
  
Кажется, об этом Ницше как-то раз упоминал Дживс. Что же изверг из себя этот философ я не знал, но раз Бассет от упоминания о его писанине вывернулся наизнанку, значит, точно что-то дельное. Никто не смог ответить на вопрос, так как в наших волшебных шпаргалках правильного ответа не было. Как следует порадоваться поражению врагов я не успел — начался следующий этап экзекуции:  
  
— На чём, по мнению одного общественного деятеля периода Реставрации, не может экономить джентльмен?  
  
Тётя скорчила гримасу. Я понял, что ответа и на этот вопрос в шпаргалке не было. В гостиной воцарилась идеальная тишина. Только размеренное тиканье часов заполняло провалы времени.  
  
Понимая, что никто из нашей команды ответить на вопрос не может, голос опять подал Таппи:  
  
— Может, на женщинах? — вместе со своими словами получив гневный взгляд Анжелы. Не я один подумал, что его сегодня перемкнуло на женщинах.  
  
— У такого, как ты, несомненно, на уме одни женщины, — ответила ему Анжела.  
  
— На жёнах, я хотел сказать, — вдруг поправился он. — На будущих жёнах.  
  
Это что, был первый шаг к перемирию?  
  
— Ответ неправильный, но мне нравится ход ваших мыслей. Я запомню этот ответ за мелькнувшее в нём остроумие, мистер Глоссоп, — ответил Уоткин и добавил, — так что с правильным ответом? Вустер? Финк-Ноттл? Может, вы нам что-нибудь изречёте?  
  
Спод, видимо, тоже думал, что джентльмен не может экономить на дамах или на их нижнем белье. Он живо посмотрел в нашу сторону, ожидая, что же мы ответим.  
  
— Кажется, о чём-то таком упоминал Пипс, — размышлял Гасси, схватившись за подбородок.  
  
— Верно, — послышалось с трибуны.  
  
— Берти, — вдруг обратился ко мне Гасси, — а ты читал дневник? — добавил он с подозрительностью во взгляде.  
  
— Какой дневник? — я решил включить дурачка.  
  
— Берти, ты читал книгу, которую я поручил тебе взять с подоконника? — возмущённый Гасси, брови которого сдвинулись к переносице, а очки сползли на кончик носа, представлял собой интересное зрелище. Я уставился на своего друга, пытаясь припомнить, когда в последний раз видел, как он злился. Не было такого раза. Этот раз был первым.  
  
— Я же сказал освежить знания и прочитать дневник, — укорял сэр Уоткин.  
  
Пока я соображал, Дживс мимолётным движением взялся за лацкан своего фрака и многозначительно посмотрел на меня. Я поглядывал то на Дживса, то на Гасси, то на тётю, пытаясь уразуметь, что происходит и что мне надо ответить. Дживс настойчиво показывал мне на фрак. На фраке что ли не экономит джентльмен? Я осмотрел себя. Или на смокинге? Или что он вообще имеет в виду, трогая свою одежду? И есть ли в этом смысл? Может, он просто дал понять, что пора уже Вустеру закругляться, и пришло время следовать обратно в комнату? Но было ещё слишком рано. Викторина не закончилась. За одну секунду в голове пронеслось больше вопросов, чем задал сэр Уоткин за последние полчаса.  
  
Тетя Дэлия устремила взгляд на меня, потом на Дживса, потом на его руку и шепнула:  
  
— Скажи уже что-нибудь.  
  
— Одежда…  
  
— Так-так, Вустер?  
  
— На одежде? — неуверенно вымолвил я.  
  
— Практически верно.  
  
— Точно, я просто забыл. Я читал, — предупредил я упрёки Гасси отменно зазвучавшим враньём. — На чём же… на пиджаках? На ткани? На внешнем виде?  
  
— Хватит-хватит, — махнул рукой Уоткин. — Я засчитаю этот ответ за правильный.  
  
— Постойте, — взвилась Стиффи. — Что значит «засчитаю за правильный»? Он ведь гадал сейчас. Он не знает!  
  
— Он сказал верно, Стефани.  
  
— Так не честно. Я тоже могла бы гадать с ответами, глядишь, попала бы в правильный!  
  
— И кто же тебе мешал? — спросил Уоткин, внимательно рассматривая насупившуюся девушку. Стиффи возмущённо фыркнула, но ничего не ответила. А что она могла сказать? Для того чтобы гадать, тоже нужны мозги.  
  
— Так значит, этот Пипс был великим денди? — задумчиво проговорил я.  
  
— Ещё каким, — тихо ответил Гасси. — Тратил баснословные деньги на свои туалеты. Я удивляюсь, как ты сразу это не вспомнил.  
  
— Ну, подзабыл, с кем не бывает.  
  
— Ты, который выкидывает на костюмы уйму денег, и подзабыл?  
  
— Вустерская голова иногда бывает дырявой, как решето, — я вздохнул и добавил, — но с позицией Пипса я согласен на сто процентов.  
  
— Судя по запонкам, ты согласен с ним не до такой степени, — вклинилась в наш разговор тётя Дэлия, рассматривая мои запястья.  
  
А что запонки? Почему они привлекают такое внимание? Я взглянул на Дживса, который, впрочем, мимически никак не отреагировал на тёткины слова (а он точно слышал наш разговор), но в глазах его засветился триумф. Я прищурился и повёл подбородком, дав понять, что он рано радуется. Ещё чего не хватало? Решил встать на сторону Дэлии после всего, что случилось между нами в спальне? Если бы я был на его месте, то на волне любви забыл бы уже про запонки и никогда больше о них не вспоминал. В общем, простил бы мне этот грех. Видимо, Дживс был другого мнения. Не удивлюсь, если после всего случившегося он ужесточит свои требования к моему внешнему виду.  
  
Викторина продолжилась. Волчок крутанули противники. Услышав цифру, сэр Уоткин уставился в свои записи и произнёс скрипучим голосом:  
  
— Несколько узниц Тауэра. Перечислите, будьте добры.  
  
За соседним столом опять послышалось шуршание бумажек. Я хохотнул. «Тауэр», «Тотли-Тауэрс» — в этих названиях было нечто от игр рока. В Тотли тоже можно было почувствовать себя узником, даже несмотря на якобы дружелюбную обстановку. Здесь всегда надо быть начеку.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, среди женщин в тюрьмах сидели только королевы, — проговорил Гасси, и был почти прав. Я заглянул в шпаргалку, как вы поняли.  
  
— Да, они почти все там сидели, — поддержал я друга.  
  
— Неужели? Стиффи? Спод? Вы-то что скажете? Мне нужны фамилии.  
  
Спод метнул на нас злобный взгляд, предупреждая, что нам лучше закрыть рты. Вовремя спохватившись, мы с Гасси умолкли, а Спод, взявшись за подбородок, сосредоточенно уставился перед собой и начал перечислять фамилии по памяти:  
  
— Леди Джейн Грей, развенчанная Королева Англии, Энн Аскью, Энн Болейн, вторая жена Генриха VIII.  
  
Гасси явно расстроился, что вопрос достался не нам, ведь он так долго к нему готовился, и теперь, видимо, отчаянно желал, чтобы никто из противников не смог на него ответить. А лорд Ситкап, как назло, отвечал обстоятельно, будучи в курсе дела, он рылся в памяти и перечислял всех, кто был записан в нашей шпаргалке. Потенциальный диктатор знал историю своей страны. Я сверился с записями — ответы были верными.  
  
— Кстати, Пипс тоже провёл в Тауэре несколько недель, — всё же вставил Гасси, но сэр Уоткин оставил его слова без внимания, видимо, потому что Пипс не был женщиной.  
  
Когда сэр Уоткин, выслушав ответ, засчитал его и стукнул по столу молоточком, словно из-под земли послышался голос Таппи:  
  
— Так, значит, я из-за этого вопроса ездил в Лондон?! — выражение лица моего друга было настолько удивлённым, что он не сразу закрыл рот.  
  
— Вас что-то смущает, мистер Глоссоп?  
  
— Да, собственно, я ожидал другого…  
  
— Его смущает, что всё в его жизни происходит из-за женщин, — ехидно сказала Анжела. — А как иначе, Хильдебранд? — теперь она обращалась к нему. — Ты ведь любишь женщин. Почему же ты возмущаешься, когда что-то происходит по их вине?  
  
— Я не возмущаюсь, — огрызнулся Таппи. — И не надо об этом говорить при всех.  
  
— Значит, на деле ты любишь, а разговаривать об этом не хочешь.  
  
— О чём, об этом?  
  
— О том самом.  
  
— О чём?  
  
— О том, кого ты любишь.  
  
— Я люблю только тебя, дорогая.  
  
Это пьяное признание заставило Анжелу замолчать, остальных же — корректно опустить взгляд. Думаю, все присутствующие вздохнули с облегчением. Слава богу, наши голубки стали разговаривать, хоть и в такой подчёркнуто-обвинительной манере.  
  
Красть ваше внимание для того, чтобы посвятить вас в последовавшие дебри каждого вопроса, не входит в мои планы. Позволю себе перескочить парочку незатейливых моментов, где мы отвечали, всё также полагаясь на добрую волю дживсовой соображалки, и перейду к последнему выступлению, которое особенности сильно врезалось в мою память. Вопрос касался кофеен. Был черёд команды Спода, и когда они огласили номер, сэр Уоткин задал следующий вопрос:  
  
— Как давно в Англии появились кофейни?  
  
Вот такой на первый взгляд банальный вопрос.  
  
— Постойте, — послышалось с соседнего стола. Стиффи пробежала глазами по листку. — Где-то я уже это видела.  
  
— Во времена Елизаветы! — громко ответил Спод, не дожидаясь, пока она сориентируется.  
  
— Точно? — спросила Стиффи.  
  
— Абсолютно точно. Мне рассказывал об этом мой дед. — Спод делился с нами своими знаниями. — Кофейни способствовали развитию интеллектуальных кружков среди знати и умных людей, в том числе политиков.  
  
Меня заинтересовал такой обстоятельный ответ. Кофе и политика? Это что-то новенькое. Я подвинул свой листок ближе и стал искать предложения, в котором было бы что-то типа слова «кофе» или его производные.  
  
«Пятидесятые года семнадцатого века» — гласил ответ в шпаргалке. Я приготовился читать дальше, но опять услышал голос Стиффи:  
  
— Странные у вас вопросы, дядюшка, — проговорила она. — Как мы можем знать такие исторические мелочи? — она посмотрела по сторонам, ища поддержки. — Это ведь сущая въедливость — спрашивать о том, что пили политики помимо алкоголя.  
  
— Возможно, ты поменяла бы своё мнение, если бы знала, что государственные дела вершатся как раз за такими неофициальными встречами.  
  
«Кофейни посещали только мужчины, — продолжил читать я. — С самого своего открытия кофейни задумывались, как места интеллектуальных бесед, где государственные деятели, писатели и философы могли спокойно предаваться разговорам. В первую очередь в кофейни приходили за общением: обсудить новости, сплетни, обстановку в стране и за её пределами».  
  
— Вустер!  
  
— А? — я отвлекся от чтения, подняв взгляд от стола.  
  
— К вам обращаются.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Я спрашиваю, — чётко проговорил Уоткин, — может, вы знаете, кто был заядлым любителем застольев в кофейнях?  
  
— Берти, давай скажи уже что-нибудь, — пытала меня тётя Дэлия. Видимо, я отвлёкся, пока погружался в суть вопроса. В тексте фамилий не было. По наитию посмотрев на Дживса, я обнаружил в его глазах правильный ответ, но прочитать его, увы, не имел возможности. Такой близости, как чтения мыслей друг друга, мы на тот момент ещё не достигли. Пришлось сказать первую пришедшую в голову фамилию:  
  
— Бекингем.  
  
— Да не может этого быть, — возразил Гасси и спрятал руки на груди.  
  
— Вустер? Ещё раз повторите.  
  
— Бекингем? — значительно тише спросил я.  
  
— Какой именно? — спросил сэр Уоткин?  
  
Так, надо было сосредоточиться. Раз «какой именно», значит, их было несколько. Подумав, я ответил:  
  
— Который жил в пятидесятых годах семнадцатого века.  
  
— Отвечайте полными предложениями Вустер.  
  
— Герцог Бэкингем, живший в середине семнадцатого века, был любителем пропустить стаканчик другой кофе.  
  
— Абсурд, — заявила Стиффи.  
  
— Но только не тот, который был замешан в деле Анны Австрийской! — продолжал я.  
  
— Тут что-то не сходится!  
  
— Его сын, Стиффи. Это же очевидно, — я брякнул первое, что пришло в голову, но вместо осуждения, поймал на себе пристальные взгляды сэра Уоткина и Дживса. Бровь последнего от удивления взметнулась вверх. Кажется, я угадал. Дживс даже посмотрел на меня так, будто сделал переоценку моих умственных способностей.  
  
— Быть не может, что ты это знаешь, — зашипела Стиффи, сжав свою бумагу в руке.  
  
— Знаю, детка.  
  
— Ты опять гадал!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Уверена, что да!  
  
— Так ответ правильный? — обратился я к Уоткину.  
  
— Правильный, — сквозь зубы процедил он.  
  
— Вот видишь, Стиффи, — усмехнулся я, глядя на клокочущую гневом девицу. — Я знал. Просто в голове так много всего. Знания хранятся под слоем информации.  
  
Тётя Дэлия улыбнулась и под эту родную улыбку я услышал прекрасную фразу:  
  
— Что ж, игра окончена, — молоточек стукнул по трибуне.

***

Будет не лишним подвести небольшие итоги. Сказать, что получилось пережить этот экзамен легко — нельзя. Было сложно. Списывать и подглядывать сложнее, чем знать. Это я вам говорю по собственному опыту. Тем более, наши подглядывания иногда ни к чему не приводили. Случалось и так, что мы отвечали правильно, но сэр Уоткин, будто знавший о нашем сговоре, заваливал нас дополнительными вопросами.  
  
Возможно, к концу викторины некоторые из нас и стали входить в азарт, но мероприятие быстро закончилось. С небольшим отрывом выиграла наша команда. Оказывается, мы вышли вперёд благодаря последнему вопросу и тому вопросу о фраке, а точнее одежде того самого Пипса, который был настоящим денди. Впрочем, наплевать на него; давайте двигаться дальше, по моему мнению, к более насыщенной части этого вечера.

***

После окончания викторины сэр Уоткин дал нам пятнадцать минут на передышку. Вскипевшие мозги, по его, в кой-то веки, здравому суждению, должны были остыть. Нужно было время, чтобы направить взор на опустевшие желудки. Перенервничавшие участники игры разбрелись кто куда. Таппи ушёл в сад докуривать очередную сигариллу. Спод и сэр Уоткин устроили преждевременный аперитив. Девушки вместе с тётей Дэлией отошли в сторону и обсуждали итоги игры. Кажется, Стиффи была намерена ругаться. Уоткин был жутко рад провёрнутой пакости, и, как правильно думала Стиффи, пока и словом не обмолвился о выплате выигрыша. Пинкер, хоть и повесивший нос, остался на ужин и вскоре примкнул к Таппи.  
  
Я ускользнул в свою комнату, перед этим подмигнув Дживсу. Надеюсь, что никто не заметил. Надо же было как-то дать ему понять, что я жду наверху. После того, как я получил подсказку, все мои мысли сами собой направились в сторону слуги, точнее, мысли складывались в живую картинку, где Дживс был полностью обнажён. Выдержав короткую паузу, он последовал за мной, и через каких-нибудь пару минут мы уже стояли в моей комнате и воссоздавали недавний поцелуй, а точнее более рьяную его версию. Дойти до кровати нам так и не удалось. Не сказав ни слова, Дживс вжал меня в стену прямо у входной двери. Он жадно целовал меня, значительно смелее водя руками по моему телу, нежели делал это до викторины, и позволял себе касаться губами не только моих губ, но и ушей, шеи и прочих не сокрытых одеждой вустеровских частей; я был не против. Даже испытал благодарность, когда он расцеловал то место, где меня недавно царапнула ветка.  
  
От страстных объятий не хватало воздуха. Иной раз Дживс не давал мне как следует вздохнуть, возобновляя поцелуи снова и снова. Всё происходило настолько стремительно, что мой мозг не успевал за событиями. Одержанная победа, всецело принадлежавшая Дживсу, упоила меня триумфом, заглушая колокольчики рассудка, которые, признаюсь честно, тихо звенели в моей голове, провозглашая, что освобождения из опутавших меня сетей уже не будет никогда. Если я сейчас отстранюсь или скажу хоть слово, Дживс ни за что не простит мне слабохарактерности или, чего хуже, вообще уйдёт. Допустить этого я не мог. Слишком сильно меня взбудоражили последние события, произошедшие в этом доме.  
  
Раньше, до последнего приезда в Тотли, Бертрам никогда не рассматривал Дживса в качестве объекта для плотских утех. Никогда. Он был старше и, как бы это сказать, представительнее, солиднее. Я же — вечный ребёнок — рядом с ним становился совсем юным (даже, несмотря на то, что давно переступил рубеж двадцати пяти лет). Партнёры из нас, мягко говоря, были неравные и по интеллекту, и по жизненному опыту, и по внешнему виду. Градация была очевидна ещё и из-за моего неумения взаимодействовать, ну вы понимаете, в чём именно. Истинно ценного опыта было маловато.  
  
Поэтому, я почувствовал, по меньшей мере, неловкость, наблюдая за тем, как он в итоге встал передо мной на колени и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на моей ширинке, при этом, не спуская с меня вожделеющего похотливого взгляда. Нервы стали совсем сдавать, когда наружу был высвобожден мой член, вопреки обуявшей меня неловкости, готовый ко всему, что только смогут ему предложить. Предательская плоть. Я в последний раз подумал, не пойти ли мне на попятную — избежать конкретики, которую я так не любил, сказать грубое «нет», выбраться, наконец, обратно, в коридор. Пока я собирался с духом и вдыхал побольше воздуха, Дживс прикоснулся губами к моему члену; перед глазами всё поплыло. Теперь бежать было некуда. Тёплые губы обвили восставшую плоть, аккуратно вобрали в рот покрасневшую головку, заставив меня окончательно расстаться с идеей о бегстве.  
  
До того раза, в душевой, я и не думал, каким притягательным и страстным может быть этот человек. Он ласкал мой член, будто сосал вкусную дорогую конфету, смакуя каждый сантиметр, чем приводил моё тело, и меня заодно, в огромный восторг. Он также трогал меня руками, да, столь же нежно, как себя, чуть вальяжно, иногда шаловливо водя пальцами по моим бёдрам, захватывая в свои ласки ягодицы и пульсирующее чувствительное место между ними.  
  
Меня поражало, как в высшей степени профессионально он удовлетворял мои потребности. Чувствовалась недюжинная практика. Никогда у меня ещё не было такого предупредительного партнёра, буквально чувствующего каждую клетку моего тела. Он вовремя усиливал нажим губ и проникал языком именно туда, где мне больше всего хотелось ощутить известное взаимодействие. Он спешил дотронуться рукой именно там, где моему телу необходимо было затушить огонь желания; своим умом я смутно понимал, чего хотел, с большим опозданием сознавая, что сейчас со мной происходит и кто оказался причиной всему этому.  
  
Диссонанс, мучивший меня, постепенно исчез. Я наконец-то выстроил в мыслях примерную схему, в которой моя лояльность к низшим классам теперь проявлялась не только на словах, но и на деле, да ещё на каком!  
  
Дживс старался изо всех сил, приятно поражая меня своей опытностью. Вы не представляете, насколько священны были его умения. Он заглатывал мой член полностью, до основания, и, судя по энтузиазму, с которым производились все манипуляции, получал не меньшее удовольствие, чем ваш покорный слуга. Я же хватался руками за его голову, водил ладонями по волосам, взъерошивая идеально уложенные пряди, наклонялся вперёд, касался его плеч, желая обрести под собой весомую опору. Я тихо стонал и двигал бёдрами. Неслыханное для Бертрама дело. Но как мне было иначе справиться с тем огромным напором чувств и приятных ощущений, которые дарили мне откровенные, отточенные ласки.  
  
Когда я почувствовал, что приходит время разрядки, мне захотелось отстраниться. Мало кто любит, когда в его горло устремляется горячий поток семенной жидкости. Я схватился за голову Дживса и подался назад, пытаясь высвободиться, но все мои попытки оказались пресечены. Мне ничего не оставалось, как излиться прямо ему в рот и окончательно потерять над собой контроль.  
  
Всё же спустя секунду меня отпустили на волю. Только я расслабился и съехал по стене на пол, не понимая, кто я и где нахожусь, как Дживс поднял моё распластанное тело и перенёс на кровать. Помогая мне избавиться от лишней одежды, он извлёк из манжет те самые запонки и поспешно положил их на тумбу, как можно дальше от нас.  
  
— Извините, сэр, но это выше моих сил, — пробормотал он, спешно раздевая меня.  
  
Я только махнул рукой в знак согласия и начал помогать ему. Мне не терпелось перейти к делу. Высвободив Бертрама из остатков одежды, он скинул с себя фрак, жилетку и рубашку и резким движением прижал меня к кровати.  
  
— Я хотел бы продолжить, сэр, пока есть время, — прошептал Дживс, расстегивая ширинку своих брюк.  
  
— Ты закрыл дверь? — скрипуче-хриплый голос поразил меня.  
  
— Да, сэр, — выдохнул он в мои губы. Состоялся ещё один поцелуй. По наитию я потянулся рукой к его ширинке и взял в руку твёрдый член, не без желания доставить этому восставшему органу острые, даже болезненные ощущения, чего сразу же и добился — Дживс дёрнулся, выгнулся, откинул голову назад, но выдержка оказалась сильнее. Закусив губу, он промычал что-то нечленораздельное и начал гладить руками по моему разгорячённому телу, вовлекая меня в очередной поцелуй; однако вопреки моему предположению, не высвободился, оставив своё внушительное достоинство на попечение моих рук. Я же помимо нескольких ритмичных движений руками добавил к поцелую ещё и укус, от которого — вот точно от него — он не смог сдержаться и глухо застонал.  
  
Основательно прижав меня к кровати, он подвигал бёдрами, распаляя своё наслаждение, и, наконец, окончательно лишил меня возможности сбежать. Да я и не хотел уже. Дживс ласкал языком мою шею, ключицы и ниже, ниже. Я только принимал всё это бесстыдство и отрывисто дышал, иногда постанывая от слишком поверхностных, на взгляд моего тела, ласк. Чувствительность, возросшая в разы, обременяла меня. Я старался прижаться к Дживсу теснее, обнять его, вжаться в него, на что получал вполне заслуженные тихие стоны и вздохи.  
  
Его движения становились резкими и нетерпеливыми. Он на мгновение оторвался от моих настойчивых объятий и избавился от штанов. Я с удовольствием отметил, что мой обычно хладнокровный камердинер потихоньку начинал терять самообладание, обнажаясь не только телесно, но и душевно. Та страсть, которую мне посчастливилось узреть во сне, тонкой струйкой вытекала наружу, обещая нечто немыслимое и в реальности мной пока не наблюдаемое.  
  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Он перевернул меня на живот сразу, как только освободился от одежды. Проведя пальцами между моих ягодиц, он нащупал то место, которое сейчас было особенно чувствительным, и, к моему сожалению, прервал прикосновения. Я даже обернулся от такого неожиданного пренебрежения, но через секунду успокоился — Дживс вернул руку на место. Я почувствовал, что его пальцы были влажными и холодными.  
  
— Это ещё что?  
  
— Лубрикант, сэр, — ответили мне низким незнакомым голосом.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
— Из тайных запасов, сэр.  
  
— А, — на дальнейшее продолжения диалога меня не хватило, поскольку Дживс начал уделять пристальное внимание области между моих ягодиц.  
  
Знаете ли, я лежал в довольно провокационной позе. Её пошлость, конечно, компенсировалась удовольствием, но я уже сейчас понимал, как мне будет стыдно за происходящее сейчас безрассудство. Преграда, стоявшая между мной и Дживсом в течение нескольких лет, слетела практически мгновенно (если рассматривать временные рамки, пара дней — длительность пустяковая), и это стремительное сближение будоражило меня и пугало. Мы даже толком не поговорили, а уже лапали друг другу интимные места.  
  
Я бы продолжал обдумывать происходящее, но Дживс уже обильно смазал анус чем-то масляным и, наконец, прижался к нему головкой. Все мои мысли моментально выветрились. Я был так возбуждён, что сам подался ему навстречу, вспоминая, как следует вести себя в принимающей позиции. Школа подарила мне несколько лет живой практики. Давние были времена. Я никогда не был ярым поклонником однополых отношений и плотских утех в целом, имея весьма сдержанное либидо, но мне пришлось побывать в разных позициях и поупражняться с разными партнёрами. Так-с. Не будем об этом.  
  
Дживс вошёл в меня медленно, аккуратно, но я всё равно всхлипнул от забытой боли, и, вовремя спохватившись, стал искать более приемлемую для себя позу. Схватив рукой свой член, я несколько живо сжал головку, чтобы этой скорой лаской уменьшить неприятные ощущения первых секунд. Дживс положил свои ладони мне на бёдра и, медленно двигаясь, погладил мою поясницу. Иногда он впивался в плоть с такой силой, что надо было ожидать синяки.  
  
Я отдался толчкам и вскоре совсем потерялся в своих ощущениях. Всё ещё держа в руке свой член, я дрожал от наслаждения, глубокой пульсации и стимуляции той самой, запретной, зоны. Через минуту таких вот усердных стараний он положил свою руку поверх моей, далее вытеснив её совсем, завладев мной всецело. Я уткнулся головой в гладкий шёлк постельного белья и отрывисто дышал, слушая, как мой партнёр сдерживает стоны, стараясь вести себя как можно тише…

***

— Как ты думаешь, — начал я, вновь обретя дар речи; я лежал на животе, обеими руками обняв подушку. На мне лежал мой слуга, обняв меня на тот же манер, его голова покоилась на моей спине, — я опоздаю на ужин, если мы повторим ещё раз?  
  
— Опоздаете, сэр, — ответил Дживс севшим голосом; непередаваемо сексуально это у него получилось. Его нос уткнулся в область между моих лопаток, и, бьюсь об заклад, он кайфовал от нашего общего запаха, слившегося и наполнившего не только простыни, но и, наверное, всю комнату. Я слышал, как приходило в норму его дыхание, и почему-то был уверен, что его глаза сейчас были закрыты. Он блаженствовал. Потрясающе ловкие руки сейчас крепко обнимали меня. Те самые руки, о которых я так долго думал и с которыми сравнивал руки других, проигравших им по всем статьям.  
  
Тем не менее, Дживс пришёл в себя довольно быстро. Он приподнялся, провёл ладонью по моей вспотевшей спине и, не сдержавшись, стал опускаться вниз — к ягодицам. Я был только за продолжение и всецело одобрил его внимание к моим посредственным округлостям, но Дживс прервался, засомневался, словом, одумался и вместо того, чтобы продолжить, сказал мне на ухо очень тихо:  
  
— Вне всяких сомнений, сэр, это было великолепно, и мне хотелось бы в скором времени продолжить.  
  
— Так хоть сейчас, Дживс, я же не против! — энтузиазм, послышавшийся в моём голосе, был оценен по достоинству — по ягодицам прошёлся лёгкий шлепок, но послышалось следующее:  
  
— Нет, сэр, — мягко ответил он и предпринял первые попытки разлепления наших тел.  
  
— В таком случае, продолжим после ужина.  
  
— Боюсь, что нам нужно выждать большее количество времени, сэр.  
  
Он поднялся с кровати и, подхватив нашу одежду, отправился в ванную комнату. Я, запутавшись в покрывале, кое-как встал и пошёл за ним следом. Послышались звуки льющейся воды.  
  
«Не мешало бы помыться», — подумал я.  
  
Однако Дживс помог мне избавиться от признаков нашего преступления несколько иным способом — обтер меня влажным полотенцем (ванну принимать было некогда).  
  
— Так, когда продолжим, если не сейчас? — я решил вернуться к беспокоящему меня вопросу.  
  
Приводя моё тело в порядок, Дживс посмотрел на меня взором, в котором всё ещё плескался порок, но ответил довольно сухо:  
  
— Скоро, сэр. Только следует продумать, как обеспечить безопасность следующей встречи.  
  
Я нервно вздохнул. Какая безопасность может быть в этом доме?  
  
— Тогда дождёмся возвращения домой?  
  
— Слишком долго, сэр, — проговорил он с некоторым сомнением.  
  
— Так, где и когда? Признаюсь, я не понимаю ход твоих мыслей.  
  
— Простите, сэр, — он, кажется, смутился! я впервые увидел эту эмоцию на его лице. — Я тоже сейчас не совсем понимаю, что говорю, — страстный поцелуй, последующий сразу же после этого признания, подтвердил его слова.  
  
Если у Дживса и были сейчас какие-то мысли в голове, то их ход был явно направлен в сторону молодого господина, а не планированию места нашего дальнейшего свидания. Мы не могли разлепить губы в течение минуты.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием продолжил, сэр, — сказал он, наконец, насытившись моими губами, — но лезть на рожон не стоит. Неизвестно, когда нам удастся уехать отсюда.  
  
— Ты думаешь, моё пребывание здесь может затянуться?  
  
— Кто знает, сэр.  
  
— Давай сегодня же отсюда улепетнём!  
  
— Боюсь, сэр, что нам придётся склеивать разлад в отношениях мистера Глоссопа и мисс Анжелы. На это потребуется некоторое время.  
  
— Ты лучше подумай о том, как склеить наш разлад, если таковым его можно назвать, — полученное наслаждение смело все мои сомнения о разумности того, во что я ввязался. — Может, продолжим ночью? Здесь, в моей комнате?  
  
— Нет, не здесь, сэр. Мы слишком рискуем сейчас, — он обтёрся сам и начал одеваться, быстро приводя свою одежду в порядок.  
  
— Я планировал после Тотли ехать в Бринкли-Корт.  
  
— В доме миссис Трэверс будет намного безопаснее, сэр, но, конечно, самым предпочтительным местом остаётся ваша квартира, — он проворно облачился в своё привычное одеяние и принялся за мой туалет. — Что же касается Тотли-Тауэрс…  
  
— Что, Дживс? — с надеждой спросил я.  
  
— Думаю, есть одно место, в котором нам не сможет никто помешать.  
  
— Но где, Дживс, где? Не в ванной же комнате для прислуги?  
  
— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы встретиться сегодня ночью в саду, сэр?  
  
— О… — только и ответил я, почувствовав поцелуй на своём соске. Я-то был практически раздет.  
  
Пока он помогал мне надеть рубашку и прочее, я решил кое-что узнать:  
  
— Дживс, откуда ты узнал столько всего про Таппи?  
  
Он посмотрел на меня с долей скептицизма, прикидывая, говорить мне или нет. Обдумав, он всё же произнёс:  
  
— Дело в том, сэр, что я поступил некрасиво, — вина, нет не вина, притворное раскаяние промелькнуло на его лице. — Когда вы вернулись из клуба и отдали мне письма, сказав положить их в багаж, то я не удержался и вскрыл их.  
  
— Так-так, — после всего пережитого негодовать на Дживса я не мог, но его поступок отдавал, как минимум, некрасивостью.  
  
— Письма были личного содержания, из которого мне стало понятно, что мистер Глоссоп ведёт интимную переписку, сэр.  
  
— Да? — во мне проснулся живой интерес. — И с кем?  
  
— Приличия не позволяют мне открыть их имена, сэр, — чопорно ответил Дживс, по всей видимости, снова входя в роль слуги.  
  
— Имена?! — я был поражен.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Скажи хоть, я близко знаком с ними или нет?  
  
— Думаю, нет, сэр. Среди ваших близких знакомых эти люди не числятся.  
  
Ответ меня мало удовлетворил, однако, всю силу я решил направить не на убеждение сказать мне правду, а на одевание. Должно быть, все уже сидели за столом. Через пять минут я возвратился в комнату в полном облачении. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, я увидел обычного Бертрама, возможно, чуть раскрасневшегося и с живым блеском в глазах, но касательно костюма всё было в порядке. Это самое главное. Как только я одобрил свой внешний вид, в дверь постучали.  
  
Дживс, к тому времени вышедший из ванной и уже приведший постель в порядок, отправился к двери. Он тоже выглядел с иголочки и был готов ко всему. В комнату вошла тётя Дэлия, довольная, как редкое английское солнце.  
  
— Атилла, мы смогли, — она обняла меня и поцеловала в щёку. Градация поцелуя с поцелуем Дживса была размером с вселенную.  
  
— И вправду, я даже не понял как.  
  
— Дживс, ты гений, — обратилась она к нему, — я поражаюсь, как ты смог так быстро всё провернуть.  
  
— Был рад помочь, мэм, — Дживс слегка наклонил голову.  
  
— А ты, мой дорогой удачливый мальчик, заправски крутил волчок.  
  
— Я крутанул всего пару раз. В остальных случаях это делала Мадлен.  
  
— Какая разница. Твой выигрыш у меня, кстати, — она кокетливо спустила руку в свой карман. Всё-таки, сэр Уоткин расщедрился и раскрыл сокровищницу. — Ты ведь не будешь требовать свою часть, Атилла? Отдашь её любимой тётушке?  
  
— Разумеется, отдам.  
  
— Прекрасно. Пойдём, все ждут тебя.  
  
— Пойдёмте, — пришлось ответить мне, ведь тётя уже волокла меня к дверному проёму.  
  
— Я даже прощу тебя за то, что ты читал чуть ли не по слогам. Разучился, небось, сидя в своём клубе.  
  
— Тётя Дэлия…  
  
— Шевели ногами.  
  
Тётя была крайне возбуждена, в известном для престарелых родственниц смысле.  
  
— Дживс, — она добродушно обратилась к моему камердинеру, — он вообще читает что-нибудь?  
  
— Весьма часто, мэм.  
  
— Отчего же тогда он твои записи не мог прочитать? Ведь твой почерк вполне разборчивый.  
  
— Думаю, чтобы привыкнуть к чтению писем, нужна тренировка.  
  
— Вот-вот, теперь всё телеграммы, телеграммы.  
  
Они издевались надо мной.  
  
— Заставь его читать больше рукописей, Дживс.  
  
— Непременно, мэм.  
  
— Отметим же победу. Конечно, здешние повара не такие отчаянные, как Анатоль, но их стряпню тоже можно переваривать.  
  
Я был полностью согласен с тётушкой. После всего случившегося у меня разыгрался зверский аппетит.


	6. Chapter 6

Я был готов отмечать победу на широкую ногу и, спустившись в холл, даже протанцевал со своей пожилой родственницей несколько несложных па, однако, когда мы с ней, наконец, добрались до трапезной и обозрели сидящих за столом людей, на наших лицах возникло недоумение — веяло прохладой назревающего конфликта. Видимо, пока я отсутствовал, у обитателей этого дома дела складывались не столь радужно, как у меня.  
  
Тётя Дэлия, такая же проницательная особа — благословенная дочь Вустеров — схватила суть всеобщего настроения и быстро шепнула мне:  
  
— Стиффи.  
  
Без лишних пояснений до меня дошло, что интриганка, рассчитывающая на выигрыш, по меньшей мере, была недовольна итогами игры.  
  
— Снова опаздываете, Вустер, — сэр Уоткин уже что-то жевал, поэтому слова, сказанные им, прозвучали не настолько непочтительно, насколько он этого хотел.  
  
— Извините, время так быстро бежит.  
  
Я окинул взглядом присутствующих. Все уже хлебали супчик. Вопреки учуянной опасности я улыбнулся и уселся за стол. Я был немного взволнован после всего пережитого в спальне, и, наверное, слишком глубоко вздохнул — от счастья, что, наконец, могу усмирить уже давно разыгравшийся аппетит. Но некоторые сотрапезники расценили мой вздох иначе. Пинкер подавал мне какие-то знаки, которые я не мог расценить конкретно. То ли они говорили об опасности, то ли у него случился нервный тик — он всё время косился на Стиффи и мигал мне, чтобы я обратил на неё внимание. Я так и сделал. Стефани, сверкая глазами, смотрела на меня, будто поджидала наилучший момент для того, чтобы начать наступление.  
  
Я вдруг почувствовал, что от такого тяжелого взгляда мне становится душно, и щёки начинают алеть. Хотя алели они не только из-за уставившейся на меня Стиффи. Думаю, давали о себе знать и остаточные явления пылкого свидания.  
Таппи, тоже узрев моё приподнятое настроение, весело подмигнул мне, чем спровоцировал ещё большее рдение кожных покровов. Он-то понял, что к чему. Похоже, теперь пришла очередь Берти Вустера быть взъерошенным. Дживс, конечно, постарался, чтобы я выглядел прилично, но интуиция подсказывала, что умный человек сможет заметить признаки недавней страсти по моим раскованным движениям и счастливым глазам.  
  
Уверять в своей непогрешимости я никого не планировал. Сейчас я хотел впитать в себя нечто съедобное, в общем, готов был съесть слона. Выбрав блюдо, я решил сбить первые симптомы, потому что терпеть уже было невмоготу. Избавлю вас от описания заставленных едой столов. Они всё равно не идут ни в какой сравнение с пиршествами, устраиваемыми Анатолем, поэтому лучше вернёмся к странной отчуждённости, появившейся некоторое время назад. Как я понял из тётиного пояснения, причиной радикальной перемены была Стефани Бинг.  
  
Недовольная Стиффи следила за каждым моим движением. Вплоть до того, как я откусывал хлеб и глотал горячий бульон. Удивительно, как я не подавился, ведь она смотрела на меня, будто злая собака. Сбив голод, я отложил столовые приборы и с огорчением отметил, что всё вернулось на круги своя. Ужин был праздничным только номинально.  
  
Таппи и Анжела перестали разговаривать. Возможно, из-за того, что Таппи, находясь за игральным столом, сильно перебрал, а возможно, благостная атмосфера восточной гостиной, которая действовала так успокаивающе, прекратила своё волшебное воздействие, и намёки на примирение растворились в воздухе, как призрачный дым. Дживс был прав: с этим нужно было что-то делать. Разрыв помолвки допускать нельзя. Втайне я гордился кузиной, которая за весь вечер не позволила себе заговорить на щекотливую тему, и теперь обдумывал, что нужно сделать, чтобы помирить поссорившихся ребят. Какая разница сколько там интрижек было на стороне у Таппи до женитьбы? Главное — что между ним и Анжелой сверкали чувства, которые нужно было срочно спасать.  
  
Разговорчивость сэра Уоткина тоже значительно поубавилась. Если полчаса назад я читал на его лице выражение триумфа и желание поговорить, то сейчас лицо стало бесстрастным. Беседу вели лишь Мадлен, Гасси и Спод. Они обсуждали минувшее мероприятие.  
  
Дживс пришёл в столовую только когда начали подавать вторые блюда. По какой причине он настолько припозднился я не знал. Конечно, он вошёл в комнату с огромным достоинством — ни у кого и мысли не возникло, что он мог опоздать, а если и возникла мысль, то этот человек обязательно подумал, что это необычайное событие произошло из-за выполняемого поручения.  
  
Я ему никаких поручений не давал. Возможно, кто-то другой? Может, тётя? Но когда я выходил из комнаты, мне совершенно точно показалось, что он последовал за мной, поэтому сейчас я плавал в догадках.  
  
Пока я размышлял, где бы мог задержаться мой бесценный камердинер, некоторые личности изъявили желание вовлечь меня в разговор:  
  
— Ты всё-таки не подвёл нас, Берти! — произнесла Мадлен. — А я думала, что ты отнесёшься к викторине поверхностно.  
  
— Все так думали. — Гасси тоже решил поделиться с нами своим мнением.  
  
Спод промолчал, скривив лицо; возражать словам Мадлен он не решился.  
  
— Ну, я… Разве я мог подвести вас?  
  
— Значит, сидя в библиотеке, ты всё-таки читал, — лицо Мадлен выражало не то удивление, не то восхищение, — а мне показалось…  
  
— Что тебе показалось? — поспешил спросить я.  
  
— Да так, — неопределённо ответила она.  
  
— Да, я немного готовился, — ответил я, вспоминая, что ни один кроссворд так и не был разгадан мной до конца, — и читал.  
  
Как только я произнёс эти слова, Стиффи закашлялась, чем привлекла к себе всё внимание, после чего посмотрела на Дживса, затем на меня и, пакостно улыбнувшись, громко заявила:  
  
— Берти, а ведь это очень странно, что ты читал лишь то, о чём позже спрашивал дядя.  
  
За столом повисла пауза.  
  
— У меня замечательная интуиция, — улыбнувшись, ответил я, — и исключительная удачливость.  
  
— Верно, — пришла на помощь тётя; надо же, всё-таки решила поддержать племянника, — удачливости этой кудрявой голове не занимать.  
  
— Всё равно это очень странно, — не унималась Стиффи.  
  
Я посмотрел на Уоткина. Уоткин посмотрел на меня. Мадлен посмотрела на меня. Я на Мадлен. Гасси тоже смотрел на меня.  
  
— Что? — улыбнувшись, спросил я и развёл руки в стороны.  
  
Насмотревшись на меня, сэр Уоткин перевёл взгляд на Стиффи и спросил:  
  
— На что ты намекаешь, дорогая?  
  
— Ни на что, — Стиффи поднесла ко рту бокал с водой, — абсолютно.  
  
— Я уверена, Берти не настолько глуп, как ты думаешь, — вмешалась Анжела, придя на помощь своему семейству. Тётя, видимо, просветила её касательно выигрыша, и Анжела, умничка, решила выступить за нашу партию.  
  
— Разве я сказала, что он глуп? — возразила Стиффи. — Наоборот, — она села на своего конька, скандалить эта особа любила, — я считаю, он слишком умный и хитрый.  
  
Я, хоть и улыбался, но начинал злиться. Не хватало, чтобы она сейчас разболтала обо всём. Имея на руках неопровержимые улики — дживсовы рукописи — она могла сдать нас с потрохами, и плакал бы выигрыш, вместе с Берти и тётей Дэлией. По решительному лицу, на котором кипела злоба, я понял, что именно этим сейчас Стиффи и займётся, но произошло чудо.  
  
Обычно, когда мы были в гостях, и штат слуг позволял Дживсу стоять от меня на почтительном расстоянии, он не утруждал себя прислуживанием за столом. Но данная ситуация приблизилась к критической отметке. Как только Стиффи начала буянить, он подошёл ко мне и подлил в мой бокал вина. Не было в этом действии ничего противоречащего правилам, и я, почувствовав рядом крепкое плечо, стал дышать чуть легче.  
  
Ещё раз посмотрев на Стиффи, я заметил, что она переглянулась с Дживсом, после чего её приоткрытые губы, готовые извергаться ябедничеством, быстро сомкнулись. Пинкер узрел их переглядывания и легонько покивал ему, а затем посмотрел на меня, что, мол, закрой рот и не высовывайся.  
  
— Стефани, ты хочешь нам сказать что-то конкретное? — допытывался Уоткин.  
  
— Пока нет, — ответила она и стала разрезать ножом бифштекс. — Я скажу завтра.  
  
До конца ужина я не проронил ни слова. Нахальная попытка Стиффи рассекретить нас выходила за все рамки приличия. Я был возмущён таким бесчестным поведением. Хотя, что было возмущаться? Разве можно ожидать от женщин честной игры? Нет. Опять только хитрость и коварство. Всё-таки, сторонясь особ слабого пола, Дживс поступал совершенно верно. Теперь я удостоверился, что мне нужно следовать его примеру.  
  
На протяжении всего ужина Мадлен ещё несколько раз старалась завести со мной разговор, но её попытки ни к чему не привели. Я отвечал односложно, боясь спровоцировать очередное разбирательство. Больше слушал. Стиффи тоже не раскрывала рта, за что я был ей бесконечно признателен.  
  
После ужина все пошли дозаправляться коктейлями, а кто-то, например я, предпочёл и более серьёзные напитки. Пока я смаковал один из лучших сортов шотландского виски (в моей комнате, на всякий случай, стояла припрятанная бутылка с этой же живительной жидкостью, которую я планировал осушить в ближайшее время) и думал, что все беды на время отошли в сторону, ко мне приблизился будущий муж той самой смутьянки, которая полчаса назад чуть не выдала тётин гениальный план.  
  
— Не обращай внимание на Стиффи. Она в последнее время нервная. — Пинкер, добрая душа, решил меня немного поддержать. Скорее это он нуждался в поддержке, после того, что устроил Уоткин.  
  
— Всё нормально, — ответил я, подумывая, спросить его о том, из-за чего Стиффи так грезит выигрышем или нет; интересоваться подобными вещами было не совсем прилично, поэтому я решил поговорить о другом.  
  
— Старикан всё никак не уймётся?  
  
— Увы, — вздохнул он. — Но я не обращаю внимания. В мире есть более важные вещи.  
  
Странно, я думал, что самая важная вещь для Пинкера — это его будущая церковь.  
  
— И какие же, к примеру?  
  
Его лицо благоговейно засияло, после чего он некоторое время улыбался.  
  
— В последнее время я часто бываю в приходском приюте. Общаться с детьми — истинное счастье.  
  
Я был с ним категорически не согласен. Живо припомнив гимназию для девочек, я скорчил кислую мину. Лицо скривилось ещё больше, когда я заметил, что к нам приблизилась Стефани. Справедливо полагая, что она начнёт очередную тираду, я приготовился обороняться, но Стиффи лишь впилась рукой в рукав жениха и, потянув его на себя, проговорила:  
  
— Увидимся утром.  
  
— Пока, Берти, — только и успел сказать Пинкер.  
  
— До завтра, — я через силу улыбнулся и помахал ей кончиками пальцев.

***

Немного посидев в курильной и подумав о жизни, я решил отправиться к себе. Дживса нигде не было видно; скорее всего, он ожидал меня наверху. Сидеть здесь и слушать пьяные бредни друзей было довольно скучно, поэтому я ретировался с большим воодушевлением и в кратчайший срок добрался до своей комнаты. Поблёскивающий вожделением взгляд слуги выразительно говорил, что меня ждут уже давно. Обрадовавшись этому, я по праву потянулся за поцелуем, но получил довольно сдержанный ответ и вскоре услышал:  
  
— Слишком рискованно, сэр.  
  
Мои весёлые глаза говорили об обратном. Я ещё раз сорвал плод любви с его сладких губ.  
  
— Все разбредаются по комнатам.  
  
— Вот именно, сэр. Слышимость с каждой минутой улучшается.  
  
— У нас есть возможность уделить друг другу лишние десять-пятнадцать минут. Только поцелуи.  
  
— Сэр… — тяжёлый вздох, и я уж было подумал, что Дживс сдаётся, ан нет, — боюсь, за поцелуями последует нечто большее. Остановиться будет весьма сложно.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь ждать до ночи?  
  
— Да, сэр. Как бы странно это не звучало.  
  
Я всклочил волосы. Моя энергия переплёскивалась через край, но раз Дживс говорит, что нужно ждать, значит, нужно ждать. Я отстранился и стал лениво прохаживаться по комнате.  
  
— Стиффи. Каково, а? Она чуть не сдала нас, — я решил озвучить тревожащую меня мысль.  
  
— Уверен, так бы и произошло, сэр, — ответил самый прекрасный человек на земле. Он опёрся рукой о тумбочку, и поднёс пальцы к губам, при этом внимательно наблюдал за тем, как я меряю шагами комнату. Несомненно, изучал моё полупьяное состояние.  
  
Я нервно продолжил:  
  
— Что ты предпринял, чтобы она замолчала? Ты ведь что-то предпринял.  
  
— Ничего, сэр, лишь посмотрел на неё выразительнее обычного.  
  
— И что означал этот взгляд?  
  
— Отсрочку военных действий, сэр, — ответил он, — полагаю, что отсрочку.  
  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь разговаривать со Стиффи взглядом.  
  
— В этом нет ничего сложного, сэр. Она настроена разгромить нашу армию и не остановится ни перед чем, в связи с этим очень внимательна к мелким деталям, в число которых входит и взгляд. Взгляд противника всегда красноречив, сэр.  
  
— Думаешь, нам грозит разоблачение?  
  
— Возможно, сэр. Но я искренне верю в способности мистера Пинкера.  
  
— Способности Растяпы, говоришь? Ты можешь наблюдать их повсеместно. Все вазы перебиты, мебель опрокинута.  
  
— Я имел в виду не это, сэр.  
  
— А что?  
  
— Я говорил о способностях к утешению, сэр.  
  
— К утешению?  
  
— Утешение горюющих душ — его призвание, сэр.  
  
— Возможно, — я обдумал услышанное. — Кстати, Тяпа сказал мне, что проводит много времени в приюте.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр? Очень интересно, — произнёс Дживс, раздумывая над моими словами. — Очень интересно, — повторил он.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— А мне нет.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
  
— Так что нам делать со Стиффи?  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, мистер Пинкер постарается сдержать преждевременное извержение вулкана.  
  
— Да разве может обычный человек, вроде Пинкера, заткнуть собой огнедышащее жерло? — возразил я.  
  
— Может, сэр. — Дживс посмотрел на меня оценивающе. — Если вы имеете в виду жерло мисс Стефани, то уверяю вас, его может заткнуть только мистер Пинкер. — В синих глазах сверкнула возбуждающая хитринка. Не удивлюсь, если моё нервное состояние нравилось ему, и он сейчас испытывал нечто вроде наслаждения, будто просматривал любимый фильм. Настолько довольным он сейчас казался и вёл себя намного свободнее, чем обычно.  
  
Чопорности и отстранённости уже не наблюдалось, но появилось нечто другое, я бы сказал, пришло на замену каменному выражению лица, а именно, пристальное наблюдение. Будто хищный зверь выслеживал добычу, и всё никак не решался на неё накинуться, раздумывая невесть о чём.  
  
— Сэр, — своим стандартным обращением он вынудил меня остановиться и обратить на него внимание. — Мистер Пинкер единственный человек, кому под силу усмирить мисс Бинг.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Вы сами это знаете, сэр.  
  
— Пинкер не производит впечатления настолько сильной личности.  
  
— Дело не в силе, сэр.  
  
— А в чём?  
  
— В терпении, сэр. Вспыльчивый характер мисс Бинг прекрасно усмиряется тактичностью мистера Пинкера.  
  
— Он сможет успокоить Стиффи?  
  
— На время, сэр. Нам нужно дождаться, пока мисс Бинг начнёт рассуждать здраво и сможет предъявить свои условия.  
  
— Я не уверен, что она начнёт рассуждать здраво.  
  
— Начнёт, сэр. Она всё ещё надеется получить часть выигрыша.  
  
— Думаешь?  
  
— Несомненно, сэр. Если бы не надеялась, то высказала бы всё за столом.  
  
— А ведь ты прав, — я поднял брови, упорядочивая поступившую информацию.  
  
Думать о правоте долго не пришлось. В комнату постучали. Дживс невозмутимо открыл дверь, как будто час назад ничего около неё и не происходило. Потрясающая выдержка у этого человека — не перестаю удивляться ей. Я-то временами посматривал на стену у двери и облизывал губы.  
  
Итак, дверь открылась. Я заранее поджал мышцы, поскольку в комнату вошла Анжела.  
  
— Берти, — начала она, чуть ли не с порога, — я, конечно, понимаю, что вы с мамой затеяли очередную заварушку и теперь чрезвычайно довольны, но я больше не желаю терпеть Глоссопа рядом с собой.  
  
— Анжела, детка, — начал я, но мне не дали договорить.  
  
— Он напился и теперь лезет ко мне с извинениями.  
  
— Послушай, сестрёнка, — я предпринял вторую попытку и поднял руки в успокоительном жесте. — Мне показалось, на сегодняшней игре он делал попытки к примирению.  
  
— Верно, когда налакался, как свинья.  
  
— А как ещё, позволь спросить, ему было переступить через свою гордость? Ты обвинила его без суда и следствия.  
  
Я входил в роль адвоката. Конечно, Таппи был достоин худшей участи, но мне всё же было его жалко.  
  
— Я уверен, твои обвинительные речи всего лишь глупые домыслы. Не более. У тебя нет никаких доказательств.  
  
Я коротко глянул на Дживса. Он слушал с интересом, но кашлянуть в знак поддержки или рождения умной мысли так и не пожелал.  
  
Анжела, судя по виду, колебалась, и, выслушав меня, вымолвила:  
  
— Так вот ты их и предоставь.  
  
— Я?  
  
— Если не подтвердится его невиновность, то пьяные признания положения не спасут, — решительно добавила она.  
  
— Дадим ему время протрезветь, и я приступлю к допросу.  
  
— Завтра, — строго проговорила она. — Дольше я ждать не намерена.  
  
Мне пришлось покивать в знак согласия. Закрыв за ней дверь, Дживс окинул меня всё тем же изучающим взором и корректно поинтересовался:  
  
— Могу ли я узнать, о чём сейчас говорила мисс Анжела, сэр?  
  
— Ох, Дживс, я не успел тебе рассказать, да?  
  
— Я знаю, что мисс Анжела и мистер Глоссоп поссорились, но не совсем понял упоминание о домыслах.  
  
— Ох, — ещё раз вздохнул я, — Анжела видела, как сегодня утром Таппи выходил из комнаты прислуги. Похоже, свидание с мисс Милли затянулось до утра.  
  
— Невероятно, сэр.  
  
— Она хотела расторгнуть помолвку прилюдно.  
  
— Очень необдуманно с её стороны, сэр.  
  
— Но я выпросил у неё отсрочку.  
  
— Совершенно правильный поступок, сэр.  
  
— Таппи, негодный развратник, что б его, — выругался я.  
  
Дживс, наверное, согласился со мной, и, чтобы как-то смягчить моё негодование, спросил:  
  
— Виски, сэр?  
  
— Безо льда, пожалуйста.  
  
— Как скажете, сэр, — он с готовностью прошествовал к небольшому бару и вскоре в моих руках оказался бокал с живительной жидкостью приятного медового цвета.  
  
— И себе плесни.  
  
— Благодарю, сэр, но я воздержусь.  
  
— Как знаешь.  
  
Я отправился к диванчику, взгромоздился на него с ногами и задумчиво произнёс:  
  
— Что ж, кажется, на сегодня мы выполнили все намеченные планы, — я поймал на себе лукавый взгляд. — Даже перевыполнили.  
  
Дживс подошёл к дивану, довольно близко подошёл, искуситель.  
  
— Не думаю, сэр. Ещё не состоялась встреча в садовом лабиринте.  
  
— А, да, это да, — подтвердил я.  
  
— Признаться, меня вдохновили ваши вчерашние сюжеты, сэр.  
  
— И ты решил воплотить в жизнь один из них?  
  
— Не совсем, сэр. Кровавые стычки нам ни к чему, но будет большой ошибкой не воспользоваться всеми преимуществами роскошного сада Тотли-Тауэрс.

***

Мы условились встретиться ночью у того самого фонтана — центра тисового лабиринта, который так пришёлся мне по душе; только предстояло улучить момент, когда на улице достаточно стемнеет, но будет ещё не слишком холодно. Оптимальным вариантом для нашего тайного свидания было время в районе одиннадцати часов, и там уж как пойдёт. К одиннадцати обитатели Тотли–Тауэрс должны были расползтись по комнатам, а, учитывая нетрезвое состояние некоторых особей мужского пола, возможно, ещё раньше. Дамы долго в гостиной никогда не сидели — не полагалось женщинам ложиться в постель позже мужчин.  
  
Не желая распаляться раньше времени, я отпустил Дживса по делам, а сам решил немного сбавить обороты. Как следует подзаправившись, я откинул голову на диванную подушку и уставился в потолок. Нужно было подвести итоги сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Итак, викторина прошла успешно — тётя Дэлия получила нужную ей сумму. Собственно, цель, ради которой я приехал сюда, достигнута. Но радоваться было рано. Стиффи могла растереть в пыль все наши старания и создать большие проблемы. От такого двойственного итога я вздохнул.  
  
Далее, большим везением можно было считать внезапно возникшую связь с Дживсом, который занимал все мои мысли вот уже два дня. Но и здесь были свои подводные камни. Я не знал, что у него на уме и во что может вылиться эта самая связь. Физические утехи — это, конечно, хорошо. Но что дальше? Все-таки, когда мои приключения в этом злосчастном доме закончатся, нам придётся вернуться обратно в квартиру. Мог ли я рассчитывать на то же самое, что было здесь, или нет? И что ожидать от Дживса? Памятуя его прежние сюрпризы, я не удивлюсь, если намёки на случившееся вскоре появятся в той самой ужасной книге клуба, членством которого он так дорожит. От таких выводов я нервно сглотнул слюну.  
  
Но книга была не самым большим злом. Самым главным было другое: я не мог понять хочу ли я продолжения? Вот в чём был главный вопрос. Безусловно, я получил то, что хотел, то есть, близость, о которой грезил. Но ведь наше совместное проживание предполагало развитие отношений. Или не предполагало? Дживс ведь молчал, только испытующе посматривал, что-то обдумывал. Может, у него и в мыслях не было в дальнейшем продолжать со мной постельные игрища. Я опять вздохнул.  
  
Также следовало помирить Анжелу и Таппи. Как бы сильно я не злился на Глоссопа из-за его странных видов на личную жизнь, я прекрасно знал, что Анжела будет за ним как за каменной стеной. А кто не похаживает налево?  
  
Я провёл в думах остаток вечера и в обговоренное время выскользнул из комнаты. Хоть я не знал толком, чего ожидать в дальнейшем, зов плоти вёл меня вперёд. Выйдя из дома, я оглянулся и, не заметив никого и ничего подозрительного, направился в сад. Дорога была мне знакома. Вокруг наблюдалась всё та же атмосфера таинственности и секретности. Но вместе с ней на моё восприятие накладывалось и томящее нетерпение. Именно в этот вечер я хотел взять всё, что подарит мне жизнь. А там уж будь, что будет.  
  
Я осилил дорогу в короткие сроки и уже через пять минут вышел на тропинку, ведущую к фонтану. Подходя к месту встречи, я ощутил знакомый запах сигарет. Дживс, дожидаясь меня, решил покурить, и теперь я мог наблюдать за тем, как соблазнительно он затягивался и как сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой. Услышав приближающиеся шаги (я-то не мог ходить столь же бесшумно, как он), Дживс обернулся. В его глазах сверкнул какой-то утробный голод, созерцание которого всколыхнуло все сегодняшние переживания. Не мне одному не терпелось продолжить наши эксперименты.  
  
— Вы поразительно пунктуальны, сэр.  
  
— Я же англичанин, — с достоинством выговорил я и коротко поцеловал его в губы, которые являлись для меня мерилом многого.  
  
Дживс хотел затушить сигарету, но я замахал рукой, чтобы он продолжал курить. Пока он расправлялся с остатком сигаретки, я уткнулся носом в его шею и осторожно приобнял, наслаждаясь основательностью, которую воплощал весь его внешний вид. Пара быстрых затяжек и вот он уже ответил на мои объятья, но, вопреки ожидаемому, произнёс:  
  
— Не здесь, сэр.  
  
— А где? — опьянённый его запахом, перемешанным с запахом сигарет, я смотрел затуманенным взором, готовый идти туда, куда он скажет.  
  
Высвободившись из моих рук, он поцеловал меня сам и повёл к дорожке, по которой я ходил с ним раньше. Туда, где были скамейки.  
  
— Было бы неосмотрительно предаваться страстям прямо здесь, сэр.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответил я, но, по правде сказать, был бы рад предаться им прямо у фонтана.  
  
— Я приглядел одно место… сэр.  
  
— Когда успел?  
  
— Ещё позавчера, сэр.  
  
Мы шли по знакомой тропинке, вскоре миновали ту самую скамейку, на которой я встретил Дживса в тот вечер, и двинулись дальше, вглубь лабиринта, где свет фонарей ленился освещать садовые посадки.  
  
— Но, постой, там же совсем темно, — стал возражать я, вспоминая, как спотыкался о выступающие на дорожке камни.  
  
— Позволю себе заметить, что нам не нужно много света, сэр.  
  
В принципе, Дживс снова был прав. Для определённых занятий темнота была только на руку. Признаться, мне не терпелось уже приступить к делу, но Дживс уверенно вёл меня дальше. Мы прошли несколько поворотов, которые смутно всплывали в моей памяти, и остановились в небольшом тупике, сформированном из кустарников разной высоты. Как только мы остановились, перед моими глазами появилось нечто интересное: в довольно укромном месте, в уголке, было сооружено импровизированное ложе, состоящее из чего-то мягкого и, по всей вероятности, тёплого.  
  
— Думаю, нам хватит места, сэр.  
  
Поражённый, я рассматривал то самое место, где нам предстояло провести некоторое количество счастливых минут.  
  
— Но когда? Когда ты успел подготовить всё это? — я шмякнулся на ворох тёплых одеял, проверяя их на мягкость. Было в самый раз.  
  
— Когда начался ужин, сэр. Я позволил себе взять запасы из бельевой комнаты; улучил момент, когда меня никто не видел, и принёс всё необходимое.  
  
— Ты всё предусмотрел.  
  
— Абсолютно, сэр.  
  
— Но как же моя простуда? — деловито поинтересовался я, припоминая, когда в последний раз проявлялись её симптомы.  
  
— Уверяю вас, сэр, мы не задержимся здесь дольше положенного, — проговорил он и, сев рядом со мной, потянулся ко мне за очередным поцелуем.  
  
— Если Вустер завтра сляжет с кашлем и соплями, то это целиком и полностью будет твоей заслугой, — продолжил я, шутя.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, я верну вас к жизни… — судя по тому, как Дживс ответил мне, он желал продолжить свою реплику, но я не дал ему договорить.  
  
Как только я понял, где именно будет происходить сладостное слияние, я впился в притягательные тонкие губы, лишив нас возможности расставить все точки над i. Не знаю, что мной руководило в тот момент. Я хочу думать, что длительное воздержание или молодость. Я прочитал в глазах Дживса необходимость хотя бы объясниться, но не было времени, точнее время было, но не было желания разговаривать. Было желание обладать.  
  
Я отчаянно хотел продолжить начатое в моей комнате и не мог думать ни о чём, кроме как об обнажённых телах. Если хотите, то можно сказать, у меня снесло крышу. Такое случалось нечасто. В тот момент мне было совершенно наплевать, что Дживс мог подумать о моём разнузданном поведении, ведь я буквально сдёргивал с него одежду. Вначале он даже хотел взбрыкнуть, знаете, взялся за мои запястья и, как бы это сказать, решил придержать коней, но не тут-то было. Ранее я уже говорил, что Вустеры не привыкли сидеть сиднем, когда нужно идти вперёд. Я шёл напролом и в итоге Дживс сдался, завёлся, ледяная корка, наконец, треснула, и передо мной предстал тот самый Дживс из моего сна, умопомрачительный образ которого засел в моей голове с самого утра. Ох, впредь я буду терпимей и не позволю себе смеяться над девушками, которые возвели разгадывание сновидений в особый культ, ибо теперь я знаю, что сны действительно сбываются.  
  
Дживс перехватил инициативу в свои руки практически сразу же. Я-то думал, что в этот раз смогу оседлать его, но нет. Он аккуратно помог мне улечься на ворох одеял и лёг на меня, после чего скользнул рукой вниз. Мой высвобожденный на волю член оказался в его руке, после этого я перестал что-либо понимать, только ощущал на своих губах поцелуи и лёгкие укусы, а внизу — раскалённый поток возбуждения. Дживс, насытившись моими губами, уткнулся носом в мои волосы и, глубоко вздохнув, сдавленно прошептал:  
  
— Наконец-то… сэр, — услышал я в ухо не то стон, не то мольбу. — Как же вы соблазнительны.  
  
За этим последовали очередные поцелуи, которые я, как принимающая сторона, постепенно ощутил везде, где тело осталось без одежды, а вскоре, как вы понимаете, одежды не стало нигде. Бертрам только успевал подставлять места, а вскоре даже поленился делать и это, сконцентрировав всё своё внимание на руке, неторопливо ласкающей мой возбуждённый орган. Вскоре томление стало невыносимым, и я застонал, выпрашивая у Дживса более обстоятельное внимание. Он не спешил. Насытив моё тело ласками, он принялся поглаживать отверстие между моих ягодиц, которое вскоре стало скользким.  
  
Холод мази, предусмотрительно захваченной Дживсом, ещё сильнее оттенил приятную пульсацию, клокочущую во всём теле. Я хотел побыстрее начать. Запустив свою руку Дживсу между ног и взяв его орган, так сказать, отзеркалив его действия, я добился ответного стона и такого рьяного поцелуя, что, уверен, мои губы были прокушены в кровь.  
  
Я согнул ноги в коленях, на этот раз желая видеть лицо Дживса, насколько это было возможно в такой темноте. Он не стал возражать, только подмял под меня больше одеял и, проведя ладонью по моему вспотевшему паху, обвил мои бёдра руками. Как же меня возбуждали эти руки! Я ухватился за потрясающе красивые запястья, за что получил наказание — небольшую отсрочку. Дживс вывернулся, отцепился от бёдер, провёл по моему животу кончиками пальцев, будто раздумывал над тем, что теперь делать, и последовал вверх, вскользь погладив отвердевшие соски, видимо, проверяя степень моего запала. Но и без этой проверки было понятно, что Бертрам уже изрядно подготовлен. Якобы удостоверившись, что всё в порядке, он вернул руки на место, но я уже не решился придерживать их.  
  
Раз не получилось дотронуться до рук, я устремился к его груди и, проведя по ней ладонью, застонал — в этот момент Дживс вошёл в меня, медленно, осторожно, вторя мне глухим стоном, слетевшим с его приоткрытых губ. Он крепко держал меня, теперь уже привычно впиваясь пальцами в кожу, но мне уже было плевать на боль. Сейчас этот злостный нажим был приятен и благословенен.  
  
Окутавшая темнота сделала своё дело, вынудив нас отдаться инстинктам. Сначала Дживс двигался плавно и аккуратно, стараясь доставить мне минимум урона, но когда нужная поза была найдена, отпустил свою страсть на волю, и мы полностью погрузились в безрассудство, на время забыв о приличиях и воспитании.  
  
— Сэр, — шептал он, толкаясь в меня с жутким рвением. — О боже, сэр, неужели это происходит на самом деле…  
  
В моей голове проносилось примерно то же самое, но передать это самое словами я попросту не мог. Что-то промычав в ответ, я выгнулся сильнее. Нервно вскинувшись — чувствительность была огромной — издал громкий стон, призвавший на помощь Дживса. Он наклонился чуть вперёд и провёл ладонью по моим пальцам. Поцелуи, посыпавшиеся на мои запястья, заставили меня вздрагивать. Прикосновения, властные и в то же время нежные, дополняли эти нервные отклики нестерпимо приятными ощущениями. Мой вскрик, слишком громкий, вынудил Дживса опомниться.  
  
— Сэр… тише, — шепнул он.  
  
— Стараюсь, — сдавленно просипел я, ощущая его язык и зубы на своей ладони. От таких неожиданных, отчасти животных ласк волосы встали дыбом, причём везде. Ещё несколько минут таких сумасшедших экспериментов и я, сегодня и так уже утомлённый, расплылся в неге и откинулся на ворох тёплых одеял. После моей капитуляции сдался и Дживс, и, наконец, выпустил меня из плена своей страсти.  
  
Лежать рядом с человеком, который тебе нравится, и не опасаться, что кто-то может вас потревожить в неподходящий момент, было для меня в новинку. Но, признаюсь, это было очень приятно. Я не торопился высвобождаться из тёплых объятий моего партнёра, безусловно, испытывающего наслаждение от нашего совместного возлежания. Редкие поцелуи и ленивые ласки завершали наш искромётный акт. Мне было так хорошо, что когда я открыл глаза, на секунду подумал, что сошёл с ума — перед глазами плясали звёзды. Внимательно присмотревшись, я понял, что это пролетела стайка светлячков. Но звёзды тоже сияли, только намного выше, и их статичный свет вселял в меня надежду на лучшее.  
  
— О, сэр, — послышалось рядом; Дживс всё ещё гладил моё тело, осматривая его затуманенным взором. Создавалось впечатление, что каждое касание отзывалось в Дживсе вспышками пьянящего удовольствия.  
  
— Давай без «сэр», а то звучит как-то… — мне надо было отдышаться, прежде чем выстраивать нормальный диалог, — как-то странно. Мы только что ещё больше сблизились, даже не сказать, насколько сильно. И мне неудобно слышать от тебя официальное обращение.  
  
— Хорошо, но только ради вашего комфорта, — благожелательно ответил он.  
  
— Ладно, хоть так, — успел сказать я, после чего накинул на себя рубаху и лёг на бок. По вспотевшему телу стал гулять прохладный воздух; холодно пока не было, но играть с простудой я не хотел.  
  
Вглядываясь в блаженство, которое читалось во всём облике Дживса, я невольно любовался им, и даже гордился, что Дживс находился в такой неге благодаря мне. Теперь я просто обязан был высказать ему всё, что было у меня на сердце. Ждать дольше не было смысла.  
  
— Дживс, Реджинальд, — поправился я, — ты ведь не против, кстати, чтобы я к тебе так обращался?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — ответил он, взглянув на мерцающие в небе звёзды.  
  
— Так вот, Реджинальд, я должен сказать, что не видел ни одного человека более привлекательного, чем ты.  
  
— Разве? — в его голосе послышались нотки недоверия. — Кажется, раньше вы не проявляли ко мне подобного интереса.  
  
— Раньше я и голым тебя не видел.  
  
— Вот в чём причина, — задумчиво проговорил он. Привычная стена, подтопленная нашим неистовым актом, ещё не успела похолодеть и, думаю, у меня было немного времени, чтобы разглядеть столь непривычные для моих глаз эмоции. Дживс ещё наслаждался плодами нашей близости, но мои слова вызывали в нём сомнение.  
  
— Одежда, как бы это сказать, скрывала от моих глаз всю правду.  
  
— Правду от ваших глаз скрывала отнюдь не одежда, — сказал он уже более серьёзно, — а воспитание.  
  
— И оно тоже.  
  
— Классовое неравенство тоже внесло свою лепту.  
  
— Это правда, — что уж было отрицать. — Но Таппи, словно Иисус, спустился с небес и просветил меня по поводу некоторых возможностей, — я дотронулся до его блестящего от пота плеча. Этот невинный жест был расценен, как призыв к продолжению, но я остановил Дживса, дав понять, что на сегодня приключений хватит.  
  
— Значит, мне стоит поблагодарить мистера Глоссопа, — вымолвил Дживс, немного помедлив. Он не обиделся на мой отказ. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что не обиделся.  
  
— Думаю, да. И мне тоже.  
  
Собравшись с мыслями, я продолжил:  
  
— Кстати, мисс Милли оказалась весьма сговорчивой девушкой.  
  
— Вы правы. Без неё я не смог бы помочь вам и миссис Трэверс, — Дживс обнял меня, прижав к себе настолько близко, насколько это было возможно.  
  
— Удивительно, как она клюнула на Таппи, зная, что Анжела его невеста.  
  
— Дело в том, что флирт между мистером Глоссопом и мисс Милли начался намного раньше, — Дживс продолжал просвещать меня в дебри тайной жизни моего друга.  
  
— Насколько раньше?  
  
— Ещё в прошлые его визиты в поместье. Раньше мистер Глоссоп лишь присматривался к прислуге женского пола, но в этот раз, видимо, от скуки решил развлечь себя не только рассматриваниями.  
  
— К прислуге женского пола?  
  
— В свои предыдущие посещения мистер Глоссоп завёл интрижку с помощником садовника.  
  
— Неужели?! А, ведь ты говорил и про слуг, точно!  
  
— Увы, это правда.  
  
— Но почему ты раньше мне ничего не говорил?  
  
Дживс помолчал, стараясь найти подходящие слова, и после паузы ответил:  
  
— Всё это время я полагал, что вы в курсе предпочтений вашего друга.  
  
— Но я был не в курсе.  
  
— Я понял это только сегодня.  
  
Выходит, либидо Таппи било все рекорды.  
  
— Так что там с мисс Милли? — мне было интересно.  
  
— Я корректно намекнул девушке, что если она не согласится мне помочь, я скажу невесте мистера Глоссопа о том, что видел.  
  
— Ты о том, что произошло в ванной?  
  
— Не только. Я видел кое-что до этого.  
  
— И что ты видел?  
  
— Подобную сцену, только в другом месте.  
  
— Где?  
  
— В кладовой.  
  
— Так вот почему ты не удивился, когда они ворвались в ванную комнату?  
  
— Совершенно верно. А вы заметили, что я не выказал удивления?  
  
— Ты посмотрел на них с пониманием.  
  
Дживс хмыкнул.  
  
— Признаться, я всегда относился к мистеру Глоссопу с симпатией. Он рано понял особенности своей натуры и никогда ими не тяготился. Теперь же, можно сказать, я обязан ему нашим сближением.  
  
— Хм. Верно, — я думал, как продолжить свою речь теперь касательно наших с Дживсом отношений. — Так вот. Я тоже, наконец, осознал эти особенности и пересмотрел своё мнение.  
  
— Пересмотрели? — в его голосе опять послышалось недоверие.  
  
— Точнее, поменял. Ну, раньше я никогда не думал, что можно выбирать партнёра из людей, стоящих на несколько ступеней ниже по классу.  
  
— Разве можно было ожидать чего-то другого, — он сказал это без злобы, как будто констатировал факт, но лёгкий шлейф досады в его словах всё же присутствовал.  
  
— Ты же сам знаешь, как тётя Агата промывает мне мозги, — я старался оправдаться, причём в большей степени перед собой, чем перед ним.  
  
Намереваясь подбодрить его, я стал гладить его грудь и живот.  
  
— Миссис Грегсон — сторонница традиционных взглядов. Это верно, — послышалось уже более воодушевлённо.  
  
— И ты слышал, что она прожужжала мне все уши о том, что нельзя опускаться до уровня дяди и смотреть в сторону рабочего класса.  
  
— В последний раз от её лекций вы сильно потеряли в весе.  
  
— Её напор не проходит просто так.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться, — послышался глубокий вздох, Дживс раздумывал. Моих объяснений было явно недостаточно.  
  
— Представь себе, когда тебе втолковывают одно и то же на протяжении долгих лет. Как тут не похудеть и не начать думать подобно тётке?  
  
Благодаря стараниям ночных светил я усмотрел на лице Дживса признаки улыбки. Дживс улыбнулся моему лепету! И было в его улыбке нечто снисходительное, будто родитель выслушивал оправдания своего малыша.  
  
— У меня плохо получается, да?  
  
— Не важно, что говорила миссис Грегсон, — ответил он, потянувшись рукой к моим волосам. Пропускать их сквозь пальцы, видимо, было для него не меньшим наслаждением, чем… ну вы поняли.  
  
— Главное — что теперь вы пересмотрели свои убеждения.  
  
Как следует оказав внимание волосам, он поймал мою блуждающую по его телу руку.  
  
— И я рад, что вы в итоге прозрели. Я с давних пор мечтаю об этом.  
  
— Да? И как давно ты об этом мечтаешь? — поинтересовался я, вспомнив, что шептал Дживс, когда, ну в общем, когда всё происходило.  
  
— Достаточно давно, — сказал он после небольшой паузы.  
  
— А если точнее?  
  
— Если точнее — с первых дней моего пребывания в вашем доме.  
  
— Так долго, — с разочарованием проговорил я, понимая, сколько времени было потрачено зря.  
  
— Именно. Я желал вас каждый день и каждую ночь, не минуты не сомневаясь в том, что мои интересы никогда не будут удовлетворены.  
  
Я вспомнил недавнюю интимную сцену в душевой, когда Дживс в момент наслаждения прошептал чьё-то имя. Теперь я понял, кто был носителем этого имени, и жутко смутился.  
  
— Но ты был всегда так подчёркнуто серьёзен. Я и подумать не мог, что ты о чём-то таком помышляешь.  
  
— Я бы никогда не обременил вас своими чувствами, но ваше вчерашнее вторжение в ванную комнату для прислуги и сегодняшнее утреннее возбуждение дали мне крохотную надежду…  
  
— Утреннее возбуждение? — я заинтересовался. — Ты что, заметил?  
  
— Конечно, — он усмехнулся. — Я подумал, что причиной тому стала наша ночная встреча и решил намекнуть...  
  
— Слава богу, что намекнул, а то я бы ещё долго не разглядел бы на твоём лице подлинных чувств.  
  
Дживс поцеловал мою руку и сказал:  
  
— И теперь передо мной стоит вопрос: что будет дальше?  
  
— Передо мной стоит тот же вопрос!  
  
Хоть сегодня днём и светило слепящее солнце, но после заката стремительно холодало. Несмотря на горячие объятия я стал замерзать. Даже тёплые одеяла уже не спасали. Дживс почувствовал, что моя кожа начала покрываться пупырышками, и настоял на том, чтобы я поскорее оделся. Помогая мне натягивать одежду, он ненавязчиво водил руками по моему телу. Даже одеваясь, мы ухитрялись ласкать друг друга.  
  
— Поражаюсь вашей выдержке, — вдруг сказал он.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Вы с самого утра выражали готовность к близости, но каким-то образом сдержали себя. Я бы не смог.  
  
— Ты видел, что я был возбуждён и не предпринял никаких попыток к сближению? — наигранно возмутился я.  
  
— Я подумал, что вы отрицаете очевидное, — «сэр» исчезло, теперь надо было постараться и упросить его говорить мне «ты», хотя бы на то время, когда мы были наедине.

***

После обстоятельного обсуждения моего рукоблудия (Дживс попытался пожурить меня за это, но я быстро парировал, напомнив ему, что он сам не прочь заниматься этим в душевой) мы всё-таки оделись. Не знаю, сколько времени мы провели вместе, но пора было отчаливать восвояси. Обратно мы шли прогулочным шагом, касаясь друг друга то плечом, то пальцами, чего не могли себе позволить ни в одном другом месте, где были люди.  
  
Возвращаясь к фонтану, мы по большей части молчали. Каждый думал о чём-то своём. Дживс был сосредоточен. Я витал в облаках, всё ещё до конца не придя в себя от пережитого наслаждения. Мы довольно быстро миновали все повороты и оказались у фонтана; вот тут и состоялся тот самый разговор, который я запомнил на всю жизнь, так как именно он стал ключевым моментом в формировании наших отношений.  
  
Остановившись у журчащего источника, Дживс пронзительно посмотрел мне в глаза. Желание окончательно разъяснить ситуацию ярко сверкало в его взоре. Я не отвёл взгляд, прекрасно зная, что это будет расценено, по меньшей мере, как несерьёзность или даже слабость, и стал ожидать, что он скажет.  
  
— Так к какому выводу мы придём, сэр?  
  
— Надо хорошенько подумать, — начал я пространно, несколько задетый его официальным ко мне обращением, ведь мы вроде бы договорились о другом, — осмыслить… — я попытался продолжить, но меня перебили:  
  
— Сэр, — сказал он довольно резко, будто между нами ничего интимного никогда не происходило. Судя по его виду, Дживс полностью пришёл в себя после всех совершённых безумств. Передо мной стоял мой слуга, тот самый слуга, умудрённый жизненным опытом и знаниями, но не спускающий мне с рук мелкие просчёты и ошибки, и теперь, видимо, готовый мстить за них.  
  
— Дживс, — я сглотнул, предчувствуя, что в нашем разговоре вот-вот наступит самая ответственная минута невозврата назад.  
  
— Думать и осмысливать надо было чуть раньше, сэр, — произнёс он учтиво, но с некоторой прохладцей.  
  
— Когда же было раньше думать, скажи мне?  
  
— Во всяком случае до того, как состоялся первый поцелуй, сэр.  
  
Я был возмущён. В момент первого поцелуя я думал, как бы не свалиться на пол от обуявших меня эмоций. О дальнейшем, то есть об отношениях, в тот момент я точно не думал. Я не умею просчитывать свои действия настолько далеко.  
  
— Если вы сейчас откажетесь от всего, что произошло, сэр... — продолжил он несколько угрожающе.  
  
— У меня и в мыслях не было поступать подобным образом, Дживс!  
  
— Я не смогу после всего, что произошло, — продолжил он, дав понять, чтобы я помолчал, — довольствоваться прежним, сэр. Вы должны это понимать.  
  
— А я и не жду от тебя, что ты будешь исполнять лишь роль слуги, — я не желал молчать. Ещё не хватало, чтобы мне затыкали рот, когда я хочу высказаться.  
  
Он посмаковал мои последние слова и сказал уже более мягко:  
  
— Я довольно хорошо изучил ваш характер, сэр, и склонен думать о вашем легкомысленном подходе к серьёзным связям.  
  
— Вот как? — честно, я был уязвлён. — О чём это ты сейчас сказал?  
  
— Не хочу напоминать вам, сэр, но, как показывает опыт, в продолжительных отношениях, пусть даже с женщинами, вы замечены не были. Все ваши помолвки скорым образом разрывались.  
  
— Так то с женщинами, — акцентировал я последнее слово. — И, позволь напомнить, эти помолвки терпели крах только благодаря тебе.  
  
— То есть, вы бы не пошли к алтарю, сэр? — упорствовал Дживс, словно не расслышал упоминание о его многочисленных вмешательствах в мою личную жизнь.  
  
Знаете, как будто та дневная словесная дуэль решила воскреснуть, и будто не было ничего между нами. Если в таких перепалках мне придётся жить с этим человеком ближайшие несколько десятков лет, то… в принципе, в принципе, это будет весьма интересно.  
  
— Ну, как сказать, вообще-то, наверное, как раз пошёл бы, — я вспомнил свою первую помолвку. — Со слезами, но да, пошёл бы. Боюсь, что Гонория и стала бы моей единственной женой.  
  
Дживс смотрел на меня немигающим взглядом.  
  
— Поразительно, сэр, — наконец, вымолвил он. Не знаю, что уж он ожидал услышать.  
  
— Да, боюсь, что без твоих стараний Вустер схоронился бы в первых взявших его руках, возможно, иногда бы вырывался на волю, но, думаю, с Гонорией эта каверза бы не прошла.  
  
— Сэр, я, конечно, понимаю, куда вы клоните, но отношения между вами и мной — это другое. Я очень далёк от мисс Гонории и по характеру, и по стилю жизни.  
  
Учитывая нюансы нашего разговора, я был склонен оспаривать его утверждение. Конечно, Гонория по сравнению с ним была сущим ангелом, но в целом сходство в характерах как по мне просматривалось кристально ясно. Оба желали бесконечной власти над объектом своих интересов.  
  
— И я не сторонник мимолётных интрижек и связей на стороне, сэр, — добавил он.  
  
— Я тоже, — поспешил ответить я.  
  
— Обратной дороги нет. Вы понимаете, о чём я сейчас говорю, Бертрам Вустер?  
  
— Обратной дороги нет, — повторил я, обдумывая смысл этих слов.  
  
— Сэр, — он увидел, что я задумался и продолжил. — Если вы пойдёте на попятную, то я буду вынужден покинуть вас, — сказал он серьёзно, будто мы говорили сейчас о чём-то касающемся жизни и смерти.  
  
— То есть… то есть, — я посмотрел под ноги, соображая, что сказать дальше, — если я сделаю вид, что больше не заинтересован в произошедшем, ты подашь в отставку? — уточнил я.  
  
— Незамедлительно, — ответил он твёрдым голосом, прежним, знаете ли, голосом, от которого по моей спине, ещё помнящей ласки, пробежал противный холодок. Он требовал от меня немедленного решения, что всегда приводило меня в дикую панику. Что ему сбрендило говорить об этом сейчас, когда всё так прекрасно складывалось.  
  
— В обозначенной вами ситуации, сэр, — добавил он, — вы не оставите мне другого выбора.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— После… этой поездки я не смогу делать вид, что ничего не было. Сэр, — как я понял, последнее слово он добавлял на всякий случай, опасаясь, что я спрыгну с крючка.  
  
Я подумал и, с вызовом поглядев на него, заявил:  
  
— Отставки не дождёшься, — с достоинством выговорил я, гордо приподняв подбородок. — Не уволю ни за что, — повторил я и направился к дому, подмечая, что Дживс последовал за мной только спустя пару секунд. Поравнявшись со мной, он вымолвил:  
  
— В таком случае, ни о каком «подумать» и «осмыслить» не может быть и речи, — его властный напор был сродни прорвавшей плотину реке. Смывало напрочь.  
  
На секунду я смежил веки и сделал многозначительную паузу, которая была мне несвойственна. Обычно я говорил всё, что вздумается, и сразу же.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что мне надо время на принятие всего, что происходит, — я возразил довольно громко, не понимая, почему мне нельзя было этим позаниматься.  
  
Он промолчал.  
  
— Не потому что мне не понравилось, — поспешил добавить я, — а только лишь с целью упорядочивания случившегося в голове. У меня и так в ней много мусора, так ещё и всё… в общем, ещё Стиффи с Анжелой.  
  
Он молчал, видимо, не разделяя хода моих мыслей. Сосредоточенный взгляд и плотно сжатые губы заставили меня насторожиться. А вдруг я сказанул лишнее? Я решил продолжить изложение своей позиции более обстоятельно и деликатно:  
  
— Вот встань на моё место. Представь, ты всю жизнь жил, как жил, а теперь тебе приходится радикально менять мировоззрение и делать всё по-другому. Сколько бы приятно это ни было, на перестройку и без того слабого мозга уйдёт время. Мне надо всё осмыслить, — повторил я.  
  
После гнетущей паузы, которая длилась, наверное, целую вечность, я услышал серьёзный, но потеплевший голос:  
  
— Понимаю, — сказал он с намёком, что лучше перевести разговор в другое русло.  
  
Поскольку это слово обозначало подобие капитуляции, я решил скрасить его тяжесть следующим:  
  
— Знаешь, я буду скучать по этому лабиринту, — признался я.  
  
— Он отпечатался и в моём сердце.  
  
— Жаль, что в Бринкли опять соберётся весёлая компания, и мы не сможем вот так вот уединиться. Или сможем — но только в самые тихие часы.  
  
По выражению лица Дживса я понял, что в его уме роились какие-то свежие мысли.  
  
— Я подумаю, каким образом можно продлить присутствие семейства Трэверс в этом доме, — последовавший после этих слов поцелуй уверил меня, что Дживс что-нибудь придумает.  
  
— Дживс…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Меня тревожит ещё один вопрос.  
  
— Какой же?  
  
— Пожалуй, он самый животрепещущий для меня на сегодня и самый пугающий.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Наученный горьким опытом, я собрался с силами и задал тот самый вопрос, который беспокоил меня остатки вечера.  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты не напишешь обо всём случившемся в ту самую книгу? — спросил я, силясь прочитать на его лице все мельчайшие оттенки эмоций и суждений.  
  
Дживс опешил. Такого вопроса он явно не ожидал.  
  
— Можете не беспокоиться. О том, что произошло в этом доме, никто никогда не узнает.  
  
— И о том, что произошло в саду?  
  
— Разве что я опишу нашу предыдущую прогулку, — всё с таким же удивлением ответил он. Обе брови уехали вверх, что говорило о крайней степени потрясения.  
  
— Ну, уж нет, не надо и предыдущую, — возмутился я.  
  
— Другим полезно узнать, что вашему воображению нет предела; также вы гуляете по ночам, что само по себе представляет опасность для вашей жизни даже на охраняемой территории.  
  
— Что касается опасности — не согласен. А вот воображение… — тут стоило согласиться, — ты, возможно, прав, но и про него, пожалуйста, не пиши.  
  
Дживс призадумался.  
  
— Хорошо, но лишь при условии, что ваше воображение будет применено не только в разработке сюжетов, но и в более практической области.  
  
Ещё один поцелуй помог мне понять, о какой области толкует Дживс.  
  
Как бы я ни хотел продолжить этот умопомрачительный вечер, но пора было в кроватку. Конечно, нам пришлось расстаться у входа в дом, но, уверен, удовлетворение случившимся переполняло нас обоих. Чудом добравшись до своей комнаты, я поспешил в постель и заснул с мыслями о Дживсе.


	7. Chapter 7

Вам, наверное, кажется, что после тайного ночного свидания, насыщенного массой искристых моментов, последовало не менее приятное утро, но вы ошибаетесь. Я бы хотел вам приврать и наговорить, что мы с Дживсом проснулись вместе, в объятьях друг друга, предвкушая продолжение ночных экспериментов, но ничего подобного не произошло. Я спал в одиночестве; и на тихий, корректно прозвучавший призыв «пора просыпаться, сэр» (что насторожило меня даже сквозь сон), смог только промычать «м-м-м», что означало — «надо подумать».  
  
Но, если тело просыпаться категорически отказывалось, — ещё бы, после вчерашнего любому телу захочется, как можно дольше нежиться в постели, — мозг Вустера почуял неладное и стал отправлять рукам и ногам сигналы к пробуждению. Разлепить веки тоже оказалось делом нелёгким. Скажу по секрету, в эту ночь мне снились сны, не хуже тех, что я видел вчера, и прерывать их просмотр было бы кощунством. Когда же глаза благодаря неимоверным стараниям всё-таки приоткрылись, вместо того, чтобы увидеть моего дорогого Дживса, я разглядел перед собой разъярённое лицо Стиффи.  
  
— Ещё спишь? — услышало мое ухо отнюдь не уважительное обращение к своему хозяину. — И как у тебя хватает наглости спать?  
  
Девушка стояла у кровати, упиралась руками в бока и разве что не пинала меня. Я прислушался, не пыхтело ли рядом с кроватью маленькое зубастое чудовище. Вроде бы нет, но тяжёлое дыхание Стиффи, которое я совершенно точно ощущал на себе, затмевало возможностью Бартоломью. Ноздри вздымались, а лицо кривилось в яростной гримасе. В надежде на прояснение ситуации я поискал глазами Дживса. Он стоял около приоткрытой двери (я так понял, что моё пробуждение произошло из-за того, что Стиффи ворвалась в комнату, обогнав слугу) и посматривал на девушку с осуждением. Оценив её взмыленное состояние, он осторожно закрыл дверь и отправился в нашу сторону.  
  
Я удивлённо поморгал глазами:  
  
— Это возмутительно. Это нечестно. — Стефани Бинг продолжала извергать на меня свой гнев. — Ты считаешь, что я оставлю всё, как есть?  
  
— Стиффи, да что, в самом деле, случилось, — я попытался усесться в кровати, но живо почувствовал последствия страстной ночи. Скривив лицо, я приготовился слушать.  
  
— И не надо морщиться, Берти. Ты считаешь, что меня устраивает такое положение вещей?  
  
— Ты можешь сказать, что произошло?  
  
— Ах, ты не в курсе?  
  
Я кое-как уселся в кровати, посадив себя так, чтобы болезненные ощущения тревожили меня, как можно меньше.  
  
— Выиграла твоя команда, Берти.  
  
— Знаю, — мне несказанно хотелось принять горизонтальное положение и снова забыться сладким сном, и, если бы не запрещали приличия, то я просто бы повернулся на другой бок и уснул.  
  
— Все деньги осели в вашей команде.  
  
Я посмотрел на Стиффи, потом на Дживса. Он выглядел по-обычному невозмутимо. Мне опять на секунду показалось, что в комнате стоит тот самый привычный Дживс, с которым нас не связывала глубокая (воистину!) связь. Он был готов к утреннему визиту Стиффи и с большим вниманием слушал, о чём она вещала.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поделился со мной своим выигрышем, — заявила она, глядя на меня сверху вниз.  
  
— С чего бы это? — возмутился я, соображая, что денег как таковых я и в глаза не видел — всё прихватила жадная Дэлия. Вслух же я произнёс следующее: — Мы играли на равных. Ответы были и у тебя тоже.  
  
— Берти, ты прекрасно знаешь, что ответы были не на все вопросы.  
  
— У меня были те же самые ответы, позволь заметить, — меня возмущало, что она заявилась сюда раным-рано и давила на меня таким наглым образом. Зря мы возлагали надежды на Пинкера. Если вечером ему и удалось заткнуть жерло вулкана, то утром это сделать было некому.  
  
— Но ты перемигивался с Дживсом, — она обернулась к нему и оглядела его с большой претензией, будто его помощь была чем-то запретным.  
  
— Тебе показалось.  
  
— Ничего мне не показалось. Вы специально всё сделали, чтобы у меня были не все ответы. Вы обманули меня, — гневилась она.  
  
— Блеф.  
  
— Мы договаривались, что поделим деньги поровну.  
  
— Не припомню, чтобы мы договаривались о чём-то подобном, — напор Стиффи был потрясающим, но начинал надоедать.  
  
— Мы играли вместе против дяди Уоткина! Я старалась больше всех! Принимала участие в дискуссиях, и, думаешь, ничего не получив, я оставлю всё, как есть?!  
  
— И что ты намерена сделать? — наконец, спросил я, чувствуя, что начинаю раздражаться.  
  
— Так, — она чуть ли не нависла надо мной. — Или ты расщедришься, или все узнают, что ты со своей дорогой тётушкой нагло жульничали.  
  
— Ты жульничала вместе с нами, — я не был намерен молчать.  
  
— Не думаю, что это так.  
  
— Разве не жульничала?  
  
— Если на свет всплывёт правда, мне не составит особого труда убедить дядю Уоткина, что это ты склонил меня ко вранью.  
  
Я подскочил. Сон как рукой сняло.  
  
— И плакал выигрыш Дэлии, и плакал выигрыш Мадлен! — продолжила она.  
  
— Ты не сделаешь этого.  
  
— Сделаю. Если до полудня я не получу деньги, то отправлюсь к дяде Уоткину. Либо вы делитесь со мной, либо будет скандал. Не мне — так никому.  
  
Она развернулась, Дживс приоткрыл дверь, и Стиффи выбежала из комнаты, утопая в своих страстях. Как в таком маленьком создании умещалось столько агрессии? Не представляю. Снова закрыв дверь, Дживс поспешил ко мне. Чуть приподнятая бровь говорила об изумлении, которое тут же воплотилось в слова:  
  
— Мисс Бинг желает взять реванш, сэр, — протянутая ко мне чашка с чаем оказалась в моих руках.  
  
— Мы забыли, что утром Пинкера дома не будет.  
  
— Досадная оплошность, сэр. Но, по крайней мере, у нас есть время до полудня.  
  
Дживс, похоже, опять вжился в роль. По мне так слишком рано. Только я вознамерился высказать ему свои суждения на этот счёт, как дверь тихонько приоткрылась. В неё, словно вор, заглядывал Таппи, а, увидев, что я не сплю, просочился внутрь и аккуратно, будто держал в руках хрусталь, прикрыл за собой дверь.  
  
— Берти.  
  
— Таппи?  
  
— Доброе утро, Берти. И тебе, Дживс, тоже.  
  
— Доброе, Таппи.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — официальное приветствие вроде как состоялось, я уставился на друга, если его можно было так назвать, и приготовился узнать причину его визита.  
  
Судя по внешнему виду Глоссопа, вчерашние коктейли сыграли с ним злую шутку. Его мучило глубокое похмелье, что не укрылось от проницательных глаз Дживса. Он услужливо поплыл к бару и намешал в бокал что-то бодрящее. Таппи, влив в себя лекарство, кажется, начал понимать, где находится, и снова произнёс:  
  
— Берти,  
  
— Ну.  
  
— Выручай, Берти. Мне надо как-то помириться с Анжелой, а я не представляю как.  
  
— А что, ты уже осознал свои проступки? — спросил я строго.  
  
— Какие проступки? — встрепенулся он, но тут же спохватился и добавил: — Осознал. Впредь нужно быть осмотрительней.  
  
Философский тон, коим были произнесены эти слова, заставил меня задуматься. Нам с Дживсом тоже не мешало лишний раз поразмышлять над безопасностью, поэтому я понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Не хочешь, чтобы Анжела расторгла помолвку, полагаю? А ведь она настроена решительно.  
  
— Конечно, я не хочу расторгать помолвку, — нервно промолвил Таппи. — Ясное дело.  
  
— А как же мисс Милли?  
  
— С ней никаких проблем, — удивлённо ответил Глоссоп. — Дело ведь не в ней, — перешёл он на тон коммерсанта, — а в твоей сестре. Нам надо помириться, и всё будет как прежде. Эта ссора выбила меня из колеи. Я всё готов отдать, чтобы опять помириться с Анжелой, — он обращался непосредственно ко мне, но Дживс узрел в его словах и скрытый намёк в свою сторону. — Вот если бы Дживс пораскинул мозгами… как нам с ней достигнуть прежней идиллии.  
  
— А как же угрозы? — невозмутимо спросил я, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Какие угрозы? — недоумение отразилось на его лице.  
  
— Ну что ты там видел в ванной комнате для прислуги и надумал невесть чего.  
  
— Ах это, — Таппи покосился на Дживса, но встретился с ледяной учтивостью. — Обещаю, что никому ничего не скажу.  
  
— Нечего рассказывать, сэр, — проговорил Дживс, и настолько убедительно это у него получилось, что, уверен, Таппи засомневался в правдивости своих предположений относительно глубины нашего с Дживсом союза.  
  
— Так вы мне поможете?  
  
— Мы подумаем, что можно сделать, сэр, — заявил Дживс, а я покивал.  
  
Думаю, Таппи вполне удовлетворился ответом и покинул мою комнату, предоставив нам с Дживсом возможность побыть вдвоем.  
  
— Проверни-ка ключ в замке, — сказал я, тяжело вздохнув, после чего отпил пару глотков и потянулся.  
  
Когда со средствами предостережения было покончено, Дживс присел ко мне на кровать, и мы уделили друг другу несколько сладких минут. Поцелуи и объятья были размеренными и даже ленивыми, вчерашние кувыркания на какое-то время сбили мой аппетит. Дживс это почувствовал и сильно не настаивал, только нежно ласкал меня губами и ненавязчиво трогал особо чувствительные места. Как оказалось, вчера он позволил себе лишнего и немного посетовал на состояние моих губ. Они были прокушены. На шее тоже были следы его неосторожных преступлений.  
  
— Что будем делать со Стиффи и Таппи? — произнёс я после оказанных мне нежностей и получил вместо ответа ещё один поцелуй. — Нет, Дживс, я серьёзно. Выплеснутое на меня безрассудство обоих обязывает нас к решительным действиям.  
  
— Думаю, будет правильнее, — Дживс отстранился от меня и встал, — если мы сосредоточим внимание на примирении мистера Глоссопа и мисс Анжелы, сэр.  
  
— А Стиффи?  
  
— Не переживайте о ней, сэр, — он сказал это настолько уверенно, что я не посмел возражать.  
  
— Я не буду возражать, конечно, но как их мирить? Вчера Анжела увидела, что Таппи выходит из комнаты прислуги, и подумала худшее. Она не объявила об этом во всеуслышание, только благодаря моим настойчивым увещеваниям.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Сегодня она точно что-нибудь выскажет. Не представляю, как это можно исправить, — понуро подытожил я.  
  
— Предоставьте это мне, сэр, — мягко сказал он, принимаясь за свои обычные обязанности.  
  
— Ты вернулся к «сэрам»?  
  
— Ненадолго, сэр.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— На ближайшие несколько часов, сэр.  
  
Как будто на зло повторял, ей-богу.  
  
— Дживс, уже начинает резать уши. Я имею в виду твои «сэры».  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр.  
  
Возможно, он расстроился, что вчера я захотел осмыслить случившееся. Поэтому я решил уточнить:  
  
— Я точно могу надеяться на то, что твоя способность говорить «сэр» вернулась только на несколько часов?  
  
— Обещаю, что после заката эта моя способность улетучится, сэр.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Кстати.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
Он перебарщивал.  
  
— Я ещё кое о чём хотел тебя спросить…  
  
— Слушаю, сэр.  
  
— Мне интересно знать, что там со ставками… — пока я говорил об этом, в мою голову пришла мысль, что моё горло больше меня не беспокоит. Я промял шею и справа, и слева и с удовольствием отметил, что признаки простуды исчезли как по волшебству. Невероятно.  
  
Пока я пытался определить остались ли болезненные ощущения в горле или нет, Дживс пребывал в задумчивости, которая в итоге вылилась в загадочную улыбку. Он стоял у шкафа и молчал.  
  
— Так что, Дживс? Как там твой выигрыш?  
  
— С выигрышем произошла некоторая заминка, сэр, — наконец, ответил он, с интересом наблюдая за моими действиями.  
  
— Почему? Ставили ведь на игроков?  
  
— На игроков, сэр.  
  
— И кто оказался самым умным?  
  
— По количеству правильных ответов на первом месте находитесь вы, сэр.  
  
— И в чём же проблема?  
  
— Во время вчерашнего ужина, сэр, все слуги прекрасно слышали, что мисс Стефани намерена сделать заявление.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Вы подозреваетесь в жульничестве, сэр.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— И пока чистота вашей репутации не подтвердится, выплаты не будут произведены.  
  
— Вот ведь Стиффи. И здесь засунула палку в колёса.  
  
— Увы, но это так, сэр.  
  
Я беспокоился об угрозах маленькой мерзавки, но раз уж Дживс сумел ответить на все вопросы, то уж для укрощения Стиффи тоже сможет что-нибудь придумать.  
  
Пора было вставать. Дживс подобрал соответствующий его вкусам комплект одежды и соскрёб меня с кровати. Если честно, отдельные части моего тела чувствовали себя ужасно.  
  
— Настраивайтесь, сэр, сегодняшний день будет очень насыщенным.  
  
— Ты ведь поможешь мне его пережить?  
  
— Конечно, сэр.  
  
— И не боишься, что груз окажется неподъёмным? — для разнообразия можно было немного подраматизировать.  
  
— Даже если и так, сэр, теперь мне есть ради чего стараться.  
  
— А раньше не было?  
  
— Раньше награда была не настолько притягательной, сэр.  
  
Что правда, то правда.  
  
— Только, сэр, — тут он прервался и загадочно произнёс, — не берите близко к сердцу события сегодняшнего дня; молчите, что бы ни происходило.  
  
— Попробую, — ответил я, удивившись. К чему, интересно, это было сказано?  
  
Несколько порочный взгляд лишил меня дальнейших раздумий, а также всяких сомнений относительно обиды. Дживс не обиделся за вчерашнее. Наверное, в моих глазах проскочила ответная порочность, которая и привела нас к долгому и глубокому поцелую. После оного Дживс ускользнул в ванную. Я отправился следом. Нельзя было лишать его возможности осмотреть моё тело на наличие излишней худобы, или чего-то ещё. Пусть выполняет обязанности как следует, раз уж взялся.  
  
***  
  
Опущу подробное описание моей утренней водной процедуры. Вы и так знаете, чем Вустер развлекает себя по утрам. К прежним развлечениям добавились ещё кое-какие, но они не идут ни в какое сравнение с теми, что были описаны мной ранее, поэтому я умолчу некоторые мелкие, но в целом известные вам детали, и перейду к дальнейшему повествованию.  
  
После омовения я, как и полагается, уделил время препирательству с Дживсом; мы поспорили касательно рубашки, которую он старательно подсовывал мне — надо же было чтить наши традиции — но, всё же одевшись, как ему хотелось, отправился завтракать.  
  
Спускаясь вниз, я боялся, что в столовой повторится вчерашняя нелепая сцена. От Стиффи можно было ожидать чего угодно. Меня бы не удивило, если бы она опять начала свои разглагольствования. Но нет. Утренняя трапеза прошла спокойно. Я, правда, припозднился, этим избавив себя от большего количества разговоров, тем не менее, прислушивался, о чём беседовали сотрапезники. Вскоре я понял, что ни о чём интересном они не говорили. Разве что кто-то заметил небольшую ранку на моих губах — по их мнению последствие простуды — да и этому никто не придал большого значения. Кто-то вообще предположил, что я кусаю губы во сне. Тему вчерашней викторины тоже старались обходить стороной. Я даже обрадовался такому стечению обстоятельств, но долго ликовать не пришлось. Кара настигла меня практически сразу же после завтрака.  
  
Если забежать вперёд и поразмыслить, каким образом мне удалось пережить последовавшие события, я могу лишь предположить, что мне помогла знаменитая вустерская непонятливость. Некоторая замедленность понимания того, что происходит, всегда была присуща вашему покорному слуге, и, несомненно, спасла меня от сильнейшего потрясения и в этот раз. Не знаю, что было бы, если Бертрам соображал хоть чуточку быстрее. Наверное, мне пришлось бы наведаться на приём к моему другу Родди. Помните такого?  
  
В общем, не буду ходить вокруг да около, а перейду к делу. После завтрака, довольно плотного и сытного, я решил выйти на волю — погода располагала к пешим прогулкам. Светило нежное солнце; ветерок, не слишком холодный, ласково касался моего лица. На душе было радостно. Природа отражала моё прекрасное настроение, будто вторила моим мыслям, что жизнь почти наладилась, и в целом оказалась прекрасной штукой.  
  
В таком приподнятом настроении я вышел из особняка и отправился вперёд, собственно, не озадачиваясь, куда несут меня ноги. А они принесли меня к скамейкам (не тем, что стояли в лабиринте, нет), а к обычным садовым скамейкам, стоящим недалеко от дома и хорошо просматривающихся даже в окна первого этажа. Помимо скамеек я заметил ещё кое-кого. Гасси и Мадлен решили посидеть вдвоём, а точнее Гасси сидел с аквариумом, а Мадлен учтиво составляла им компанию.  
  
Парочка эта, или троица, на первый взгляд, совершенно безобидная, на самом деле хранила в себе потенциал более мощный, чем взбалмошные Анжела и Таппи, со Стиффи вместе взятые. Вы, наверное, скажете: не может быть! Как такое возможно? Вскоре я объясню причину своих слов, да вы и сами всё поймёте.  
  
Итак, Гасси выгуливал тритонов, ежеминутно всматриваясь в кристально чистые стёкла аквариума. Теперь-то он мог уделить время своим питомцам — сидеть в библиотеке больше никто не заставлял. Как-то раз Гасси обмолвился, что самцы тритонов, ухаживая за самками, встают на задние лапки и начинают трясти плечами, или как там у этих тварей называется соответствующая плечам часть тела. Он даже показал, как именно это происходит. Вот и сейчас, по всей вероятности, с тритонами происходило нечто подобное, поскольку Гасси неотрывно глядел в аквариум. Тот факт, что рядом с ним выгуливалась Мадлен, точнее, сидела рядом с ним и поглядывала по сторонам, не сильно его беспокоил.  
  
Заметив меня, пышущего счастьем и хорошим настроением, она помахала мне рукой, после чего перекинулась парой фраз с Гасси. Интуиция подсказала мне, что сейчас эта томная дева поплывёт в мою сторону. Так и случилось — увлечённый неведомым мне процессом Гасси нисколько не воспрепятствовал её внезапному передвижению. Мне ничего не оставалось, как пойти ей навстречу. Не убегать ведь от неё? Хотя сейчас, думаю, надо было поступить именно так.  
  
— Берти, не стоит быть таким навязчивым, — с упрёком сказала она, когда мы оказались рядом. — Я знаю, как тебе сложно, но мы ведь виделись буквально полчаса назад.  
  
Кристально чистые, голубые, глаза посмотрели на меня с жалостью. Девица искренне считала, что я пошёл в сад лишь с той целью, чтобы ходить за ней по пятам.  
  
— Мадлен, — только и сумел сказать я, соображая, что бы такое выдумать для продолжения разговора, а лучше, чтобы его тут же прекратить.  
  
— Берти, — так же коротко сказала она.  
  
— Я вот тут интересуюсь, — я кое-что вспомнил.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Почему в телеграмме ты написала «с любовью и ожиданием»?  
  
— Ах, — она картинно вздохнула и повела глазами в сторону. — Я знала, что ты рано или поздно спросишь об этом, — высоким голосом сказала она.  
  
— Да? — я удивился. — Вот я и спросил.  
  
— Ах, — она опять вздохнула. — Я имела в виду сестринскую любовь, Берти.  
  
— Точно? — я решил уточнить на всякий случай, знаете ли, вдруг что.  
  
— Берти, — на её глазах стали наворачиваться слёзы. — Я чувствовала, что ты увидишь в этих строках нечто совсем другое, нежели я имела в виду, — она пустила одинокую слезу и потянулась за носовым платочком.  
  
Мои же руки потянулись к портсигару, который лежал во внутреннем кармане пиджака, но, увы, закурить мне так и не удалось.  
  
— Берти, — продолжала шмыгающая Мадлен, — я знаю, что для тебя это мука, но ты — настоящий рыцарь и сможешь мужественно вынести все перипетии судьбы.  
  
Она, безусловно, расплакалась бы сильнее, но тут со стороны дома послышалось оглушительное «Берти!» и к нам со стремительной скоростью начала приближаться Анжела, за которой, задыхаясь, бежал Таппи.  
  
— Берти! — во всё горло орала Анжела. — Я сейчас тебя придушу.  
  
Мадлен, глотая слёзы, делала вид, что очень расстроена, но краем глаза посматривала на Анжелу, проявляя живой интерес к произнесённой фразе, ровно такой же, какой проявлял и Бертрам.  
  
— Что случилось? — безмятежно спросил я, когда Анжела подбежала к нам.  
  
— Так вот почему ты так рьяно вступался за Хильдебранда! — закричала она, задыхаясь от быстрого бега. — Ты сам всё подстроил.  
  
Я только похлопал глазами. Признаться, я совсем не понял, что она имела в виду.  
  
— Что он подстроил? — поинтересовалась Мадлен, вытирая платочком заплаканные щёки.  
  
— Что я подстроил? — мне самому стало интересно.  
  
— Ты обманул Хильдебранда, — заявила она. — Ты подговорил прислугу скомпрометировать его. И всё для того, чтобы наш разлад усугубился, и мы не помирились до начала викторины!  
  
От потрясения, вызванного только что услышанными словами, я чуть не уселся на землю. К этому моменту к нам присоединился Таппи. Удивительно, но он был настроен так же воинственно, как и Анжела. Если бы я не знал подробности его ночных похождений и не наблюдал сегодня утром умоляющего прийти ему на помощь лица, то поверил бы словам кузины — настолько искренним было их общее возмущение. Оказалось, что Глоссоп ещё и неплохой актёр.  
  
— Берти! — Мадлен уставилась на меня заплаканными глазами. — Берти, это правда?  
  
Я открыл рот, чтобы сказать «нет», но не успел что-либо произнести, поскольку к нашей компании примкнул Спод. Откуда и когда он взялся я не усмотрел. Видимо, увидел нас из окна и поспешил на помощь своей малышке.  
  
— Мадлен, дорогая, почему ты плачешь? — заботливо спросил диктатор, уже сжимая в безразмерной руке худую девичью ладонь.  
  
— Родерик, представляешь, Анжела говорит, что Берти сделал так, чтобы её ссора с Хильдебрандом продолжалась как можно дольше, — залепетала она.  
  
— Неужели? — спросил он милым тоном, но злобный блеск глаз, устремлённых на меня, говорил, что он не прочь в скором времени воплотить в жизнь все свои угрозы. — И ты из-за этого так расстроилась, милая?  
  
— Да, Родерик. Я так переживала за Анжелу, а, оказывается, всё было не по-настоящему.  
  
— Не плачь, дорогая, не плачь, — прошелестел он, погладив её руку, а после обратился ко мне наигрубейшим тоном:  
  
— Вустер, это правда?  
  
— Конечно, правда, — уверяла его Анжела. — Я только сейчас поняла, почему он так стремился, чтобы я молчала до окончания викторины.  
  
— О чём молчала? — поинтересовалась Мадлен.  
  
Переведя дух, Анжела продолжила:  
  
— Утром перед викториной, я увидела, как Хильдебранд выходит из комнаты прислуги.  
  
Мадлен и Спод слушали её речь с большим вниманием, а Таппи смотрел в чистое небо, будто разговор был о каких-то нейтральных вещах, его не касающихся.  
  
— Я подумала худшее, — бесилась Анжела, — и стала требовать объяснений. Но не получила их, — она ткнула Таппи локтем в бок.  
  
— Я сам ничего не понял. Мне сказали туда прийти, я и пришёл, — заявил он, выпучив глаза.  
  
— Не мог мне всё объяснить?! — вспылила Анжела.  
  
— Я растерялся! — Таппи скорчил невинную мину.  
  
Анжела, тем временем распалялась всё больше:  
  
— Я хотела поговорить с Хильдебрандом, но чудесным образом наткнулась на Берти. И что вы думаете? Когда он узнал о том, что случилось, то сказал мне молчать и не предпринимать ничего до окончания викторины.  
  
— Какое коварство, — вставил Спод.  
  
— Сейчас же я узнала, что одна из служанок пригласила к себе Таппи с его подачи. Она призналась, что Берти подговорил её сделать это обманным путём. Берти было на руку то, что мы поссорились и не могли нормально отвечать на вопросы. Всё было сделано ради выигрыша.  
  
От этого заявления загривок Спода, кажется, поднялся на пару сантиметров, а Мадлен ещё больше скуксилась.  
  
— Меня поражает твоя жадность, Вустер, — Спод покраснел от гнева, словно тот самый мухомор, который вчера возник в моём воображении. — Спланировать всё ради нескольких сотен фунтов! Ты же миллионер. Как ни стыдно!  
  
— Причём тут деньги, — подхватил свободно вздохнувший Таппи. Вот от кого я не ожидал подлянки в виде обвинений, так это от него. Он беззаботно стоял около Анжелы и делал вид, что является жертвой. — Берти сбрендил от любви! Строит козни нам с Анжелой, раз самому не везёт.  
  
— Что ты такое говоришь, Хильдебранд? — промямлила Мадлен, выпучив свои огромные глаза.  
  
— Что слышала, — ответил Таппи. Не знаю, о какой любви он говорил, но Мадлен расценила его слова по-своему.  
  
— Берти, неужели ты сделал это из-за меня?! — она спросила это, чуть ли не задыхаясь от рыданий.  
  
— И, несомненно, ради денег тоже, — продолжал гневиться Спод. — Решил сесть на два стула.  
  
— Ты мстишь мне и Анжеле с Таппи за то, что у нас всё хорошо? — теперь Мадлен, похоже, намеревалась реветь по-настоящему.  
  
Я не знал, что сказать. В надежде обрести крепкое плечо я стал оглядываться по сторонам, но увидел только идущего к нам Гасси. К этому времени аквариум перестал быть единственной занимающей его вещью. Видимо, мой друг прислушался к крикам, раздававшимся с нашей стороны, и, почуяв неладное, пошёл к нам, прихватив с собой свою стеклянную ценность.  
  
— Что тут происходит? — произнёс он, подойдя ближе.  
  
— Это ты? — Спод смерил Гасси высокомерным взглядом. — Твоя дама плачет, а ты держишь в руках эту мерзость, — он ткнул пальцем в аквариум.  
  
— Это не мерзость, — с достоинством прогнусавил Гасси. — Мадлен, что случилось?  
  
— Берти подстроил ссору Анжелы и Хильдебранда, — сквозь слёзы проговорила она.  
  
— Уверен, что это неправда, — Гасси продолжил гнусавить, и делал это так невозмутимо, что я даже приободрился и расправил плечи. — Берти всегда был эталоном честности и на такие вещи не способен, — отрезал Гасси с несвойственной ему твёрдостью.  
  
— Так-то, — поддакнул я.  
  
— Вустер, ты ещё смеешь что-то говорить? — Спод порывался ко мне, не знаю уж для чего; если бы не рыдающая в его объятиях малышка, то он бы давно кинулся на меня с кулаками. — А ну, Вустер, катись из этого дома!  
  
Это было уже слишком. Выгонять меня из дома мог только хозяин.  
  
— Берти, тебе не стоило сюда приезжать, — раздался вкрадчивый голос, только теперь я заметил подошедшую к нам Стиффи. — Я знала, что твой приезд не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.  
  
— И я чувствовал это с самого начала, — поддакнул Спод. — С того самого ужина, на который он объявился два дня назад.  
  
Он опять кинул грозный взгляд на Гасси и, аккуратно выпустив малышку из своих объятий, взялся за аквариум.  
  
— Отдай мне эту бесполезную вещь и успокой свою невесту, — выговаривал Спод моему другу, пытаясь вырвать аквариум из его рук. Тритоны и их немногочисленные пожитки заходили внутри ходуном.  
  
— Тритонам вредна тряска, — упорствовал Гасси, не выпуская свою ношу из рук. — Отпусти, — с невероятной дерзостью рявкнул он.  
  
— Я что сказал. Иди к своей невесте, — Спод тоже упорствовал и пытался сделать по-своему.  
  
Гасси не доверявший свои сокровища даже Дживсу (помните, как он сопротивлялся, когда мой камердинер предпринял попытку изъять аквариум из его рук), отдавать тритонов домик не хотел ни в какую. Это противостояние, где Спод держался за одну сторону аквариума, а Гасси — за другую, воскресило в моей памяти один из придуманных мною сюжетов. Только не хватало ещё, чтобы Спод осуществил свой план по разбиванию аквариума о кудрявую голову Гасси. К чести последнего, он сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но Спод нанёс удар с неожиданной стороны.  
  
— Тритоны важнее для тебя, чем Мадлен? — зарычал он.  
  
От такого заявления руки Гасси внезапно дрогнули. Почувствовав ослабление хватки, Спод вырвал аквариум из его рук и отпустил. Я только успел подхватить и, чудом придержав, поставил стекляшку на землю. Было жалко убивать живых существ. Они наверняка бы не выжили после падения, а если и выжили, то поранились осколками разбитого стекла.  
  
— Вустер, тварь, зачем ты ему помогаешь? — на меня уставились покрасневшие от гнева глаза. — Ты рад, что он возится с тритонами? Всё делаешь для того, чтобы отвлечь его от Мадлен и самому к ней подобраться? — он разошёлся не на шутку.  
  
— Да ничего подобного! — выпалил я.  
  
Услышав это, Мадлен перемотала свою слезливую пластинку на самое начало. Новый поток слёз разъярил диктатора вконец.  
  
— Ах так, Вустер! Да я сейчас скручу тебя в узел, как тряпку, — он предпринял попытку дотронуться до меня, но я увернулся и отпрыгнул в сторону. Участь скатёрки мне чрезвычайно не нравилась. Я приготовился обороняться, так как Спод опять переметнулся ко мне и тянул свои безразмерные руки.  
  
— Я заставлю тебя съесть самого себя! А после — оторву твою хитрую голову и насажу её рядом с кабаньей мордой, висящей на стене в охотничьей комнате. Только такая свинья, как ты, мог расстроить маленькую беззащитную Мадлен и спланировать разлад помолвки своей сестры.  
  
Уж что-что, а висеть в охотничьей комнате никогда не входило в мои планы.  
  
— «Юлайли» уже не подействует? — прошептал Гасси, желая прийти мне на помощь.  
  
— Увы, нет, старина, — ответил ему я.  
  
Но Вустеру не суждено было пасть от руки диктатора. Встревоженные громкими криками, которые были слышны, наверное, на многие мили в округе, к нам спешили сэр Уоткин и тётя Дэлия. За ними вышагивал здешний дворецкий — не знаю, как его звали, — а с ним и мой Дживс.  
  
— В чём дело, Родерик? — произнёс седовласый старикан, когда подошёл к нам и вскользь оценил обстановку.  
  
— Я предложил этому бесу убраться из твоего дома, Уоткин. Этому провокатору нет места в приличном обществе.  
  
— Что случилось? — слащаво спросила моя тётушка. Её лицо было хитрым, как у торговца из подворотни.  
  
— Он подговорил служанку, — Анжела повторяла это не знаю в какой раз, — чтобы она скомпрометировала Хильдебранда. Это из-за Берти мы не смогли помириться и проявили посредственное участие в викторине.  
  
Тётя выпучила глаза в максимально возможной степени.  
  
— Какая наглость, — монотонно проговорил сэр Уоткин.  
  
— Берти, я не ожидала такого от тебя, — вторила ему старушка-предательница.  
  
Осуждающий тон, с которым она это проговорила, разуверил меня в том, что она окажет мне помощь.  
  
— Своими проделками он расстроил Мадлен, — вставил Спод.  
  
Та уливалась слезами и не была намерена останавливаться.  
  
— Я требую пересмотреть итоги викторины, — откуда-то послышался голос Стиффи. — Игра была нечестной.  
  
Сэр Уоткин посмотрел на племянницу сверху вниз. Оценивающе посмотрел, я бы сказал. Обычно такой взгляд у сэра Уоткина мной не наблюдался, но в этот раз он как будто бы думал, что сейчас надобно произнести. В итоге он изрёк:  
  
— Я и не надеялся на то, что всё выйдет честно, дорогая, поэтому и задавал дополнительные вопросы.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, дядя, что не аннулируешь его выигрыш? Он ведь поступил с нашей командой по-свински.  
  
Уоткин помолчал, оглянулся, встретился взглядом с Дживсом и только после этого произнёс:  
  
— Нет, не аннулирую.  
  
— Но ведь он создал условия для нечестной игры.  
  
— Но в вашей команде было больше людей. Бери во внимание то, что в команде Вустера, по сути, отвечали только двое человек.  
  
— То есть мне не рассчитывать на пересмотр итогов? — Стиффи, кажется, была на пути оглашения самой страшной тайны этой поездки. Она приложила руку к груди, якобы схватившись за сердце.  
  
— Если ты расстроилась из-за того, что тебе ничего не досталось, — не переживай. Свою долю ты получишь, — вдруг объявил сэр Уоткин, удивив меня и в большей степени, конечно же, Стиффи. Её точёные брови взметнулись вверх. — Ты старалась, и я подумал, что будет честно наградить и тебя тоже.  
  
— Дядюшка, а приход для Гарольда? — тут же нашлась Стиффи. Ей бы идти в компаньоны к старине Стокеру — бизнес-хватка у этой девушки отменная.  
  
— А вот с приходом придётся подождать.  
  
— А как же проделка Берти? — не унималась она. — Ты его не накажешь?  
  
— Как я его накажу? Пусть Дэлия думает о том, как перевоспитать своего не на что негодного оболтуса, — сэр Уоткин вдруг подумал. — Вчера ты хотела нам что-то рассказать, Стиффи. Возможно, мы не знаем причину, по которой мы должны его наказывать?  
  
— Да, дорогая, расскажи нам, если что-то знаешь, — повторила за ним коварная Дэлия. Тётка ходила по лезвию бритвы.  
  
Стиффи хитро глянула на меня, но, вопреки моим опасением, произнесла:  
  
— Ничего, я просто была не в духе. Расстроилась, — внезапная щедрость сэра Уоткина заткнула ей рот.  
  
— Его всё равно нужно наказать. Мы бы выиграли, если бы он… — хотела возразить Анжела, на что получила резонный ответ:  
  
— Личные проблемы не должны влиять на ход игры.  
  
Уоткин рассудил по-честному. Было в его словах нечто от подлинного духа соперничества вперемежку с правилами джентльменского устава. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не давай эмоциям обуздать тебя, тем более, если предстоит участвовать в общественном мероприятии. Надо же, в кои-то веки сэр Уоткин вызвал во мне уважение. Я оценил его объективизм по достоинству.  
  
Увы, но на этом мудрость сэра Уоткина исчерпалась.  
  
— После всего, что произошло, ему не место в этом доме, — махая руками, заявил Спод. Он опять находился рядом с Мадлен, немного оправившейся от потрясения, но ещё нуждающейся в поддержке.  
  
— Вустер, — по тону слов сэра Уоткина, я понял, что он, собственно, был согласен со Сподом. — Я благодарю вас за участие в нашем мероприятии, но, если рассматривать в целом, то да, лорд Ситкап прав — скатертью дорога.  
  
Лицо Спода просияло победой.  
  
— Не переживайте, Берти сейчас же уезжает ко мне в Бринкли-Корт, — с готовностью ответила тётя Дэлия. — Дживс, будь добр, собери его вещи.  
  
— Мама! — грозно зарычала Анжела. — Как ты можешь приглашать его к нам после всего, что он натворил?!  
  
— А что случилось?  
  
— Он поедет в наш дом? Нечего ему там делать!  
  
— Вы же пока здесь, — улыбнувшись, возразила тётка. — Пусть побудет у нас, в одиночестве, и подумает над своим поведением. Это всё в воспитательных целях, Анжела.  
  
— Пока в нашем доме будет этот… этот, — она так и не подобрала нужное ей слово, — я туда ногой не ступлю, — метнула последнюю реплику Анжела, как кирпич, и, резко развернувшись, пошла обратно к дому. Таппи, посмотрев на меня по-глоссоповски, обнажил зубы и пошёл следом за невестой, невероятно довольный сложившимся итогом. Спод успокаивал Мадлен, а Гасси — своих тритонов.  
  
Картина, наконец, обрисовалась. Чувствовалась хватка Дживса. Кажется, наше пребывание в этом доме подходило к концу, и теперь мы могли ехать в Бринкли-корт без страха, что нам кто-то там помешает. Дживс, не показавший ни одной эмоции, невозмутимо оценил представшую перед ним картину, и, как только народ стал рассасываться, пошёл выполнять приказание тёти Дэлии.  
  
***  
  
Хоть тётя Дэлия и возмущалась моим поведением, но уже спустя двадцать минут благословляла меня в поездку.  
  
— А Спинк-Боттл ничего, — сказала она, поправляя мой галстук. Мы стояли у машины и обсуждали моё очередное нравственное падение в глазах обитателей этого дома. Дживс молча слушал нас и загружал в багажник последний чемодан. — Я уже отправила телеграмму Анатолю, чтобы он потчевал тебя, как короля, — закончила она свою наставительную речь.  
  
Пришлось наклониться вперёд, чтобы тётя смогла чмокнуть меня в щёку и прошептать сомнительно ободряющие словечки:  
  
— Жди меня через недельку.  
  
— Тётушка, можно мне уже отчалить? — я попытался высвободиться из её цепких рук — краем глаза я увидел, Дживс уже направился к месту водителя.  
  
— Так не терпится оставить меня? — тётя Дэлия вцепилась пальцами в мою щёку и хорошенько её потрепала. — А может мне уговорить ребят простить тебя и поехать всей сворой обратно в Бринкли?  
  
— Как хотите, — я запрыгнул в машину в предвкушении завершения моего пребывания в этом аду.  
  
Дэлия улыбнулась мне и помахала рукой. Конечно же она не собиралась осуществлять свою угрозу. Не знаю, чувствовала она свою вину за всё, что произошло со мной, или нет, но удовлетворение чувствовала точно. Нужная сумма была у неё в кармане, а о моих душевных переживаниях тётушка никогда особо не беспокоилась, думая, что Бертрам попросту их не испытывает.  
  
Машина, наконец, отъехала, избавляя меня от необходимости находиться в этом доме. Мы с Дживсом какое-то время сидели в молчании. Лично я был даже в некоторой подавленности. В такие минуты меня заполняла хандра и я позволял себе выплёскивать её наружу, что и сделал через несколько минут.  
  
— Почему судьба бьёт меня так сильно? — я сидел в машине и с грустью наблюдал за тем, как мы с Дживсом проезжаем мимо тисового лабиринта, замыкающего внутренние владения поместья.  
  
— Вы слишком долго носили те запонки, сэр, — когда я подумал, что он ужесточит свои притязания относительно моего внешнего вида, я был совершенно прав. Эти запонки, наверное, будут поминаться мне ближайшие двадцать лет, и не только они, но и все другие дешёвые безделушки, если я решусь приобрести ещё что-нибудь подобное.  
  
— Ты должен благодарить небеса, что я их купил.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр?  
  
— Они, как талисманы, соединили нас друг с другом.  
  
— Ничего подобного, сэр, — уверенно возразил Дживс.  
  
— Кстати, где они?  
  
— Я позволил себе избавиться от них ещё вчера, сэр.  
  
Мне захотелось возразить, но был ли от моих возражений толк? Предполагаю, что нет. Если Дживс вбил себе в голову избавиться от моей вещи, то никакие речи, даже самые соблазнительные, не сбивали его с пути.  
  
После небольшой паузы, я всё-таки решил перейти к разговору по существу. Внутренне собравшись, я начал задавать свои вопросы:  
  
— Послушай, Дживс, что случилось в саду? Ты не хочешь мне объяснить?  
  
— Охотно, сэр.  
  
Я вздохнул и приготовился слушать.  
  
— Как только вы отправились на прогулку, сэр, я поспешил к мисс Анжеле.  
  
— Это я уже и сам понял.  
  
— И прозрачно намекнул ей, что это вы подговорили служанку построить глазки мистеру Глоссопу.  
  
Я ничего не ответил. Дживс, видимо, ожидал, что я прокомментирую его заявление и коротко взглянул в мою сторону. Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил сам:  
  
— Выгода очевидна, сэр.  
  
— Дживс, можно без «сэр», — ждать несколько часов я не желал, мне не терпелось сбить с него официальную маску. — И можно на «ты», — добавил я.  
  
— Хм. Хорошо, — ответил он после небольшой паузы. — Итак, выгода очевидна. Взяв вину на себя, ты сохранил помолвку мисс Анжелы и мистера Глоссопа, а также спас служанку от увольнения.  
  
— Взяв на себя, говоришь?  
  
— Я хотел сказать, когда я обговаривал с мисс Анжелой нюансы создавшейся ситуации…  
  
— Вот как это называется?  
  
— Когда я думал, как выйти из положения, я рассуждал следующим образом, — продолжил Дживс, учтя все мои замечания. — Очевидно, помолвку надо было спасать, а, как известно, чтобы помирить поссорившихся, надо найти третьего человека и обрушить против него гнев обоих.  
  
— И этим третьим человеком ты решил сделать меня.  
  
— Совершенно верно.  
  
— Значит, Бертраму — все шишки, а Таппи оправдан по всем статьям, — недовольно констатировал я.  
  
— Да. Мистера Глоссопа необходимо было отблагодарить за…  
  
— Понятно-понятно, — я решил не переходить на подробные объяснения причин благодарности, а то пришлось бы притормозить у ближайших кустов и заняться кое-каким делом, но, так как тисовый лабиринт мы уже проехали, а больше подходящих мест для этих дел не было, я решил проскочить пункт о наших с Дживсом отношениях и продолжить разбор полётов дальше. — Но вообще-то я хотел отомстить Таппи. Не публично, конечно, это было бы слишком низко. Но всё-таки, всё-таки… он заслуживает моего негодования.  
  
— Он был ключом к нашему сближению, поэтому мистер Глоссоп навсегда останется для меня неприкосновенной личностью, — спокойно, но твёрдо ответил Дживс.  
  
— Значит, в этом и состояла твоя так называемая плата? Спасти его помолвку?  
  
— Именно так.  
  
— В этом есть какая-то безнравственность, ты не находишь?  
  
— Ничуть, — уверенно ответил он. — Если ты думаешь, что все браки держатся на любви и верности, ты очень ошибаешься.  
  
Я помотал головой в знак несогласия.  
  
— Уверяю тебя, Бертрам, — продолжил он, — добрая половина твоих знакомых и родственников поженились только ради того, чтобы произвести потомство. Мистер Глоссоп среди них — не самый худший вариант.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Я искренне в этом убеждён. Уж поверь мне. Верность в браке совершенно не обязательна. Главное — быть хорошими соратниками, друзьями.  
  
Я всё ещё сомневался.  
  
— Главное, чтобы Анжела не страдала.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, мисс Анжела отлично сойдётся с мистером Глоссом. Они будут прекрасной парой, так как очень схожи характерами.  
  
Это, как ни странно, я и сам недавно узрел. Мои сомнения стали покидать меня, но всё же, всё же…  
  
— И меня не удивит, — продолжил Дживс, — если она в своё время, как и мистер Глоссоп, оценит вкус измен.  
  
Я вдруг вспомнил намеки, которыми сыпала моя тётя Дэлия и прикусил язык. В словах Дживса было что-то дельное.  
  
— Хм, ну тогда ладно, — подытожил я. — С Таппи понятно. А вот что ты скажешь насчёт остальных? Полагаю, натравить на меня всех и каждого живущего в Тотли запланировал тоже ты?  
  
Дживс сомкнул губы и ответил после небольшой паузы:  
  
— Случившееся в саду было непредвиденным стечением обстоятельств.  
  
— Лучше бы ты всё предвидел.  
  
— Прошу прощения, но я не всесилен.  
  
— Спод грозился оторвать мою голову и нацепить её на стену в охотничьей комнате.  
  
— Очень громкая угроза с его стороны. Признаться, я не учёл, что мистер Спод может выказать своё негодование на деле. Кто же знал, что мисс Бассет соизволит плакать.  
  
Тут уже я почувствовал свою вину — всё-таки я спровоцировал её на слёзы — в связи с этим с моей стороны раздался тяжелый вздох.  
  
— Не тревожься так. Если не брать во внимание гнев лорда Ситкапа, всё разрешилось в нашу пользу. Мы в расчёте с мистером Глоссопом.  
  
«Мы» прозвучало очень даже приятно для ушей. Я решил последовать примеру Дживса и заявил:  
  
— Ох, ну и дела. И если посмотреть с другой стороны, теперь мы можем гостить в Бринкли-корте целый месяц, — добавил я, уже более оптимистично. — Вряд ли Анжела остынет раньше этого времени.  
  
— Совершенно верно. Благодаря твоей «жертве», любовь между мисс Анжелой и мистером Глоссопом воспылает с новой силой, и они поостерегутся возвращаться в Бринкли-Корт раньше.  
  
Здесь всё складывалось очень хорошо. Я посмаковал итог — перспектива была очень радужной.  
  
— Что касается Таппи — тут всё ясно. А Стиффи? Что с ней? Как ты всё устроил? — мне было ужасно интересно, потому что здесь крылась тайна, разгадку которой я не мог ни выдумать, ни понять.  
  
— С мисс Стефани вышло немного сложнее.  
  
— Ну же, не томи, — к этому моменту мы покинули территорию поместья и выехали на дорогу.  
  
— Как только ты рассказал, что мисс Стефани предложила тебе содействие против сэра Уоткина, я понял, что она настроена получить деньги, во что бы то ни стало.  
  
— Судя по тому, как она себя вела, это было понятно с самого начала.  
  
— Вставал вопрос: из-за чего такое рвение?  
  
— И ты понял?  
  
— Вначале нет, и долго терялся в догадках, пока ты не навёл меня на верную мысль.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Меня заинтересовало упоминание о приюте. Полагаю, мистер Пинкер обмолвился о нём случайно, но, пока ты, сидя у себя в комнате, наслаждался вкусом отменного шотландского виски, я спустился вниз и переговорил с мистером Пинкером наедине.  
  
— Как ты это сделал? Стиффи вцепилась в него, когда я был внизу.  
  
— Она охотно оставила свой пост, когда я подошёл к ним.  
  
— Чудеса, — удивился я. — И что сказал Пинкер?  
  
— Он с энтузиазмом рассказал мне о том, как часто в последнее время посещал детский приют, находящийся при церкви, и как благостно действуют на него детские голоса.  
  
— А ведь мне он тоже что-то говорил об этом!  
  
Дживс продолжил:  
  
— Выслушав его, я узнал, что требовалась некоторая сумма для приготовления здания к зиме. Пристрой, являющийся одной из игровых комнат, нуждается в ремонте, и мистер Пинкер взялся подыскать деньги для устранения этой проблемы. Никаких серьёзных видов на викторину он не возлагал, но, как оказалось, за него это сделала мисс Стефани.  
  
— Вот оно что.  
  
— Дело, во всех отношения, оказалось благородным.  
  
— Несомненно. Значит, Стиффи решила помочь сироткам.  
  
— С присущим молодой мисс рвением.  
  
Я немного подумал и ответил:  
  
— Раз сэр Уоткин не хочет раскошелиться на приход, то пусть помогает сиротам. Не всё же столовое серебро собирать.  
  
— Я тоже так подумал. Безусловно, так же думает и мисс Стефани, поэтому мне пришлось принять кое-какие меры.  
  
— Какие же? — не унимался я.  
  
— Я совершенно здраво рассудил, что, раз мисс Стефани пугает нас сэром Уоткином, то будет самым верным ходом наведаться к нему до неё.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Я позволил себе украсть у мистера Бассета несколько минут его личного времени.  
  
— И он позволил тебе украсть их у него?  
  
— Ему пришлось это сделать.  
  
— И?  
  
— И за украденное время я успел намекнуть ему на странное поведение племянницы и на возможные последствия этого поведения.  
  
— На странное поведение? Давай подробнее, Дживс!  
  
От его обстоятельных объяснений моё терпение дало трещину. Он ведь видел, что я весь как на иголках, а всё равно тянул, стервец! Мой выкрик, кажется, нисколько его не смутил, но и не сподвиг на быстрые действия.  
  
— На странное поведение, — повторил он, — и на отчаянный характер. Я сказал, что гневливая девушка может наделать глупостей.  
  
— Обвинить меня, например?  
  
— Нет. Полагаю, что сэр Уоткин, слушая её обвинения в твой адрес, только убеждается в здравом суждении своей племянницы.  
  
Если честно, мне стало обидно. Я скрестил руки на груди и замолчал.  
  
— Мистер Битершес — дворецкий Тотли-Тауэрс — поведал мне, что мисс Стефани очень дорожит мистером Пинкером, — невозмутимо продолжил Дживс. — Очень. Поэтому я намекнул сэру Уоткину, что итоги викторины и некоторые моменты при её проведении могут явиться причиной побега и более страшных поступков, из-за которых семья Бассетов может возыметь большие проблемы в обществе. Строптивый нрав мисс Стефани, всегда делающей всё назло, мог среагировать на допущенное сэром Уоткином унижение невероятным образом.  
  
— Ты его запугал? — вырвалось у меня.  
  
— Нет, просто обозначил некоторые возможные пути развития событий. Я предположил, что кто-нибудь, да кто угодно, может просветить её о том, что выйти замуж за мистера Пинкера можно разными путями.  
  
— Да? Какими, например.  
  
— Скажем, уже будучи беременной. Ведь говоря о огнедышащем жерле и возможностях мистера Пинкера по его укрощению, я имел в виду не фигуральные картины.  
  
— Да что ты. Стиффи никогда бы не пошла на такое, — сказал я, сам сомневаясь в своих словам.  
  
— Возможно, но сэр Уоткин задумался.  
  
— И сделал поблажку в виде выигрыша.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но это чистое везение. Уоткин мог бы и не раскошелиться.  
  
— Это правда. У этой затеи был риск провалиться. Но в таком случае, я бы отдал мисс Стефани свой выигрыш, слава богу, до этого не дошло.  
  
Признаться, выслушивая душещипательные истории о жерле Стиффи, я как-то подзабыл о ставках.  
  
— Точно, ты же сделал ставку на меня!  
  
— Именно.  
  
— И этот мистер Битершес — дворецкий — увязался с тобой не просто так?  
  
— Он пошёл посмотреть, что случилось в саду, и заодно узнать, не лишат ли тебя твоего статуса.  
  
— Статуса?  
  
— Статуса победителя викторины.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Конечно, твоё поведение, по его мнению, выходит за рамки приличий, но, поскольку сэр Уоткин рассудил с деньгами в твою пользу, мистер Битершес не стал упорствовать.  
  
— Значит, все заминки исчезли?  
  
— Совершенно исчезли.  
  
— И ты получил выигрыш?  
  
— Получил.  
  
Я обдумал его ответы.  
  
— О ставках ещё кто-то знает, кроме меня?  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
— Тогда почему ты мне рассказал?  
  
По мимолётным изменениям в его мимике, я понял, что он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я посчитал, что тебе необходимо знать, чем развлекает себя прислуга, когда хозяева посматривают на неё свысока.  
  
— Я всегда подозревал нечто подобное, честно.  
  
— Верю. Так вот, — он повернул разговор к делу, — Хоть ты и не получил свой выигрыш, его полностью перекрыл мой.  
  
— Каковы же были ставки? — поразился я.  
  
— Достаточными.  
  
— Удивляюсь платежеспособности прислуги.  
  
— На самом деле сэр Уоткин очень щедрый человек.  
  
С этим я был совершенно не согласен. Но утешало то, что и тётя оказалась довольной, и я не чувствовал себя обделённым. Всё-таки не зря я высидел в этом доме два дня и травился библиотечной пылью.  
  
— Послушай, Дживс, — меня вдруг озарило. — А где ты был, пока я отсиживался в библиотеке и вообще в день викторины? Где ты пропадал?  
  
— Я был в саду.  
  
— Зачем? И тогда как ты смог ответить на вопросы? Я имею в виду, как ты мог ответить на них без книг?  
  
— Я смог ответить на них без дополнительных источников.  
  
— Подожди, подожди, — надо было уточнить. — Ты хочешь сказать, что отвечал по памяти? — моё удивление шагало рука об руку с восхищением.  
  
— Естественно. Проблема состояла лишь в том, где подготовить шпаргалки для миссис Трэверс и… тебя. Единственным местом, где можно было уединиться, оказался сад.  
  
У меня отвисла челюсть. Я, конечно, знал, что он цитирует многострадального Шекспира, Петрарку и других умных мужей, но чтобы он строчил эссе по любому вопросу без какой-либо помощи? Я озадаченно уставился на него. В моей-то тыковке не было места для столь обширных знаний.  
  
— Ты удивлён? — спросил Дживс, только сейчас заметив моё вытянутое лицо.  
  
Мне пришлось как можно быстрее взять себя в руки и ответить:  
  
— А, ну, нет, Дживс. Конечно, нет.  
  
Судя по его загадочному выражению лица, он понял насколько сильно я восторгаюсь глубиной его познаний. Но на этом наш диалог касательно викторины и жителей Тотли-Тауэрс закончился и какое-то время мы ехали молча.  
  
Потихоньку мои мысли перекочевали к нашему предстоящему гощению в доме тёти. Изысканные обеды, утонченный вкус которых ласкал мои вкусовые рецепторы, стали заполнять моё воображение. На обстоятельном представлении в мыслях одного такого блюда раздался вопрос, который я ну никак сейчас не ожидал услышать:  
  
— Ты подумал? — очень серьёзным тоном был задан этот вопрос. — Осмыслил?  
  
Я только сейчас вспомнил подробности нашего полуночного разговора. Раз Дживс упомянул о нём, значит надо было что-то ответить, и это что-то должно было быть приятным, поэтому я начал издалека:  
  
— Я вот сейчас подумал, раз Анжела и Таппи могут воспылать друг к другу новым витком любви, нам тоже не мешает провести время весело.  
  
— Если ты этого хочешь, — ответил Дживс. — По вчерашнему твоему заявлению я сделал вывод, что тебе необходимо время на осмысление.  
  
— Похоже, что уже не надо, — я говорил правду. Конечно, мне было довольно непривычно обращаться к Дживсу столь фамильярно и перемывать с ним кости своих знакомых и друзей в ключе выявления своей личной выгоды, но наши беседы сейчас обретали новый оттенок, я бы сказал, оттенок чего-то интимного, касающегося только нас и нашего будущего. Это одновременно удивляло, пугало и засасывало. Думаю, мне предстояло ещё долго привыкать ко всему этому, но на данный момент я мог точно сказать, что лишаться этого не хотел. — Да, я всё осмыслил.  
  
— Так быстро?  
  
— Да. Уверяю тебя, вчерашняя заминка была отголоском из моего прошлого, того самого, где тётя Агата читает мне лекции и давит на чувство долга. Но Бертрам уже перестраивается на новый лад, не переживай.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — слава богу, он сдержался, чтобы не произнести «сэр», и я продолжил дальше:  
  
— Признаться, после сна и освобождения от пут Тотли-Тауэрс вчерашние сомнения куда-то улетучились, и я подумал, что с одиноким положением надо заканчивать.  
  
— То есть, я могу ожидать длительных отношений? — уточнил он.  
  
— Думаю, да. Ведь это весьма заманчиво — знать, что ты принадлежишь не только самому себе, но и кому-то другому.  
  
Дживс какое-то время осмысливал мои последние слова, но ничего на них не ответил. Не знаю уж каким образом, но я чувствовал, что они пришлись ему по душе.


End file.
